A Tale of Two Cursed Souls
by DsirinWsdm
Summary: An EvangelionRanma Fusion: Chapter 14 added – Shinji takes the first steps along the way to gaining a better understanding of who exactly his Fiancée, Rei, is. But, before he can move forward memories of old friends unseen but not forgotten resurface.
1. Prologue

Body 

Disclaimer: Neon Genesis Evangelion is the creation of Hideaki Anno. Ranma1/2 is the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Evangelion and Ranma1/2 are the property of said creators, their publishers and their distributors. No infringement is intended. This is a work of fanfiction and no profit is being made.

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

[abc] - Genma's Signs

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Prologue: A Delay In Schedule**

**2004 A.D.**

"Daddy!!!" yells a small child, as he chases after the man he calls "Father".

"Daddy!!! Don't leave me!!!" he tries again to get the departing man's attention, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry!!! I'll be good!!! Da..." tripping over a rock, the small boy's cries cease as he begins to sob.

But, despite the small boys apparent distress his father does not stop, leaving him alone in the middle of a train platform. The small child remains in that spot crying for what might have been mere seconds or many minutes until he hears a familiar voice.

"Shinji?!" a female voice calls out.

The small boy turns towards the voice, wiping his eyes as his sobs quiet down slightly.

"Auntie?" he asks as he spots the woman standing in the distance.

"Yes, Shinji. What's wrong? Where's your father?!" asks a very concerned Nodoka Saotome.

"He - he's gone. He went away. I called him but he..." Shinji begins to cry again as Nodoka takes him into her arms.

"Oh, shhh - shhh - It's all right, Shinji. Now, I want you to wipe your eyes and stop crying. Can you do that for me?" she gently asks, trying to soothe the poor child.

"Ye - yeah. I - I can." he replies, as he tries to fulfill her wish.

"Good, because it's not very manly to cry in front of your uncle and cousin."

"Ra - Ranma's here?!" Shinji asks, slowly sounding more like his normal self.

"Yes, he is. Do you want to go see him?" she asks, as a smile spreads across his tear-streaked face.

"Yeah!" he cries, his sorrow momentarily displaced as she puts him down.

She takes his hand and picks up his bag as she leads him to where her husband and son are waiting.

"Ranma/Shinji!!!" the two boys yell almost simultaneously.

The two small boys go running towards each other as the two adults watch happily. Upon reaching each other they embrace momentarily before quickly breaking into conversation. Now closer to his cousin, Ranma notices Shinji's redden eyes. 

"Shinji, have you been crying?" Ranma asks, curiosity and worried heard in his voice.

"N - nooo!" quickly says an embarrassed Shinji.

"Don't lie. You know it not right." Ranma sternly says.

"Yeah, I know... sorry." Shinji replies with his head down.

Ranma watches as his cousin struggles to hold back newly formed tears and wonders why he's so upset.

"So... why you crying?"

"Da - Daddy left me." Shinji answers, on the verge of more tears.

"So what?! I knew that!" answers Ranma, completely confused by Shinji's reaction.

"You did?!" asks a confused Shinji.

"Yeah, he leave you because you gonna live with me." Ranma happily states.

"Really?!" Shinji yells.

"Yeah, you not know?" Ranma asks, surprised by Shinji's shocked reaction. 

"No... Daddy, just say come with him. Than he leave me and go away."

"He just leave you?! Not tell you why?" Ranma asks, not believing what he's hearing.

"Yeah, that's why I cried. First, Momma left than Daddy just left."

Seeing how upset his cousin is angers Ranma, despite his young age, he has a clear understanding of what right and wrong is. And thanks to his parent's influence, what is honorable and what is most definitely not. And abandoning your child, let alone without telling him why, clearly is not.

"Don't worry, Shinji. You're gonna live with me now, and if Uncle ever makes you cry again I'll beat him up." Ranma declares, fully intending to enact his promise.

"You will?!" asks Shinji, surprised by Ranma's declaration.

"Yup." a proud Ranma declares.

"Thank you, Ranma."

"It all right, let's go. Mom's waiting."

And with that the two boys head for where Nodoka stands talking with her husband, Genma.

"I can't believe that brother of yours! To leave his child... Yui's child like that!" Nodoka yells, her outrage, clear for all to hear.

"Yes, but he's going through a lot. With Yui's passing and his work at GEHIRN... I hear the committee's really coming down on him." Genma states, trying to defend his older brother.

"I don't care what problems he has at work! He abandoned his child at the train station! How can you even try to defend him!"

"I know. But, please, try to understand... for Shinji's sake." Genma pleads.

"I'll never understand that man or his actions, but I will tolerate them for Shinji's sake."

"Thank you. Now, where are the boys." a relieved Genma asks.

They turn to see Ranma leading Shinji over, in a moment they're all together.

"Well, Shinji, my boy! How are you?" Genma asks, playfully ruffling the boy's hair.

"I'm fine, Uncle." Shinji meekly replies.

"No, he's not! Uncle Gendo made Shinji cry, he leave him alone and not say why. That not honorible!" Ranma loudly declares.

"That's honorable, hunny. And your right - No - it wasn't honorable of Uncle Gendo to leave Shinji alone. Isn't that right, Genma?!" a glaring Nodoka asks her husband.

Genma freezes momentarily under his wife's icy cold stare before speaking.

"N - no it's not. But, not to worry. Shinji, your coming with us. Ain't that right, boy?"

"Yeah, you gonna come with me and dad. We going on training trip, we become greatest martial artist in whole world." Ranma says, clearly excited at the addition of his cousin.

"We are... but, what about school? Momma say, I go to school soon." Shinji asks, turning to Nodoka.

"Yeah, what about their schooling?" Nodoka asks, her glare returning.

"Well... we - we better hurry it's almost time for our train! Boys, race you!" Genma quickly yells, as he grabs Shinji's bag and dashes off with both boys in tow. Nodoka smiles at scene before her, as she turns and stares off into the horizon admiring the setting sun.

_"Don't worry, sister-in-law. I'll watch over your Shinji, as if he where my own."_

She is brought out of her thoughts as she feels a sudden tug at her sleeve.

"Huh?" she says in surprise.

"Come on, Auntie. Uncle and Ranma are waiting." Shinji states as he tugs on her sleeve.

"Shinji, did you come back for me?" a pleasantly surprised Nodoka asks.

"Yeah, I not want to leave you behind." Shinji states, voicing his worry.

Nodoka smiles at her Nephew as she kneels down and kisses his forehead. She then takes his hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"That's sweet, Shinji. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Auntie." a beaming Shinji answers.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting."

"Yup!" he yells, his happiness evident.

But, as they walk off, Shinji takes one last look behind him as his earlier sorrow returns... 

"Daddy?"

**11 Years Later...**

**2015 A.D.**

**Tokyo-3, Japan**

Hidden beneath the city of Tokyo-3 is the Geofront , a massive dome-shaped vault that contains NERV HQ. A massive structure in it's own right, it is a maze of halls and tunnels that extends for at least one km below the surface. It is a place where one can easily lose there way, but such is not the cause for Nodoka Saotome. As she has but one destination on her mind, as it was also her destination ten years earlier as was her reason for visiting this place. They where the office of Gendo Ikari, Commander of NERV and the father of Shinji Ikari, her nephew, now adopted son and former child of Gendo and Yui Ikari. 

As she approaches her final destination, she can only smile at the memories she's built over the past eleven years as she raised someone else's child as if he was her own. Of course, it was no problem considering how sweet a child her Shinji was. 

_"My Shinji? Since when have I considered him mine?"_

Nodoka's journey momentarily comes to a halt as she ponders this self-imposed question.

"I guess ever since Genma took Ranma... Oh, how I miss my child. At least, I know he's doing well with Shinji there to help him. Heaven, only knows what would happen if he was alone with Genma for to long!"

Nodoka laughs at the thought only to get a sudden chill. She shakes it off and continues on her way. As she approaches Gendo's office, she notices what seems to be a young woman sitting outside the office. Nodoka is instantly captivated by the girl's aura, so calm, so withdrawn, yet a hidden warmth deep within.

She approaches the young woman and instantly notices her distinct features: pale skin, azure-colored hair, and crimson red eyes. She smiles at the young woman as she stands before her, she looks up but the smile is not returned.

"Good Morning, Miss. Is it all right if I sit beside you?"

The young woman simply nods before returning her gaze to the door across the hall. Nodoka thanks her as she sits, she notices where her gaze is set.

"Excess me, but you would not happen to be waiting for Gendo Ikari?"

At the mentioning of the Commander's name, Nodoka succeeds in capturing Rei Ayanami's full attention.

"Yes, I am."

"Pardon me, for prying but what would a young lady like yourself have to do with him?"

"He is my guardian and commanding officer, I am simply waiting for him to return."

"Your guardian?!" Nodoka states with complete disbelief.

"That is correct." Rei replies, sounding slightly upset at her disbelief but that could have been just Nodoka hearing things.

"Sorry, I mean no disrespect. I am Nodoka Saotome, Gendo is my brother-in-law, and you are?"

Rei looks at the older woman momentarily examining the kind smile gracing her lips, before finally replying.

"Ayanami, Rei."

Nodoka is caught of guard by Rei's continually short and abrupt answers, but her smile only brightens at finally hearing the girl's name.

"Rei Ayanami, that's a beautiful name, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Rei is caught of guard by Nodoka's continually polite and friendly answers, but her gaze only shifts slightly at hearing the compliment.

"Yes... Likewise."

Nodoka is surprised by the reply, not expecting one like it. Rei notices her surprise and wonders...

_"That was the appropriate response, was it not?"_

Noticing what she takes for a questioning gaze, Nodoka apologizes.

"Sorry, I did not expect such a reply and I guess my face must have shown it."

_"How did she know I was..."_

"How did I know you where confused by my reaction?" Nodoka asks with a knowing smile.

"Yes."

"Your eyes. While your gaze as a whole remains unchanged, I could tell by the look in your eyes that you where put off by my reaction. Ever hear the saying that the eyes are the window to one's soul?"

Rei can only shake her head slightly, still surprised and equally confused by Nodoka's actions and comments. As the duo continue to converse, the sound of footsteps can be heard approaching. They look towards the source, only to find Gendo approaching them.

He suddenly stops as he is surprised to not only see Nodoka before him, but that she also appears to be having a conversation with Rei. He watches as they both stand and quietly approach him.

"What are you doing here? How did you get inside?" Gendo demands to know.

"Good to see you too, Ikari. And why else would I be here, but for Shinji. And Kozo let me in, once he was informed of my arrival."

"Fine, what do you want? I see that the boy is not with you nor has he contacted NERV. Where is he?"

"That boy has a name and he is as far from you as possible!"

Gendo unaffected by Nodoka's outburst responds, "I requested that the boy be sent to me."

"And what gives you such a right?"

"I need no such thing, I am his father and as such he and you will do what I say!" Gendo states, his voice rising slightly.

"Father?! No, you lost that right when you left him on that train platform."

Gendo and Nodoka stare hard at each other as she continues.

"And if not then... you certainly did when you signed him into our care. Or, do you not remember standing in this very hall afterwards and saying that you no longer needed nor wanted a son?"

Gendo is silent as Nodoka vents her anger and disgust at his attitude, it was ten years earlier when she and Genma came to this very place in order to complete the process of adopting Shinji. She can still remember the eerie silence that filled the office as the paperwork was signed, not a word was said. Afterwards she had to know why, why would a man throw away his child like that? It was right then and there as Gendo spoke those words that Shinji became hers, not just legally but also within the deepest recesses of her heart. She would give him the love and attention she knows Yui would have in her place.

Gendo continues to look Nodoka directly in the eye, he can see her restrained fury and it almost moves him to a sinister smile. But, the smile is restrained as he notices that Rei has remained at Nodoka's side this entire time. So used is he of Rei always coming to his side, that he did not notice her absences. He turns his glare to Rei who looks to meet his but does not move.

_"I thought he might of changed sending for Shinji, taking in this child - Rei. But, he is still the same after all this time . No , maybe even worse."_

"Rei, come."

"Yes." 

Nodoka watches as Gendo breaks his unwavering stare and summons Rei to his side. As they begin to depart, Gendo solemnly states, "Shinji will come to me, that you will see."

"And how will he do that when he's on a journey of discovery with your brother and nephew?"

Gendo suddenly comes to an abrupt stop as he hears these words, Nodoka smiles at his reaction.

_"Got you there, you bastard!"_

But her smile fades as she notices Rei, locked into her position at Gendo's side. She looks her over and saddens at the neutral expression upon her face. It was only moments ago when she could have sworn she felt an inner warmth emanating from deep within her, but now there's a cold calm settling around her. 

_"She reminds me so much of Shinji and how he was when he first came to us. So quiet, so withdrawn_ ,_only with myself and Ranma did he show that inner strength and warmth that had been locked deep within. She's just like that and I know who to blame."_

Coming out of her thoughts, Nodoka smirks at her brother-in-law. He grimaces at the sight knowing from his brother, that whatever is to come probably won't agree with him.

"Exactly, how badly do you want to see MY son?"

Gendo flinches unconsciously at the tone in her voice.

_"It'll be all right, this will work. Shinji can take care of himself and he can certainly handle Gendo. It's this young lady, I'm worried about. Rei could definitely benefit from having someone like Shinji in her life. Besides, they'll make such a cute couple!"_

"By the look in your eyes, I can tell that, for whatever reason, you need to see him pretty badly. Maybe, we can come to an agreement, my dear brother-in-law."

"What do you have in mind?" Gendo asks, despite his better judgment and that little voice in the back of his head yelling - _"Are you out of your freakin' mind? Don't trust her!"_

"The young lady tells me your her guardian. Is this true?"

"Yes, she is my ward and as such is under my care. Why?"

That smirk which Gendo is quickly coming to dislike returns, causing him to damn his brother's choice in a mate.

**Meanwhile In A Unknown Location...**

Amidst an endless sea of darkness, voices can be heard. Each voice unique, carrying an accent all it's own, yet they all carry the same foreboding undertone. 

"The time of promise has come." a voice from within the darkness announces.

"Yes, the events put into motion fifteen years ago are finally coming to ahead." a second voice adds.

"And with them the path to a higher state of being. The goal for which all has been done and for which all have suffered." says yet another voice.

"And this is all possible, now that the keys to Instrumentality lay before us." states a fourth voice, joining the conversation.

Light pierces the darkness as a group of twelve monoliths marked with the words, SEELE, make themselves visible, as the voice coming from the one marked '01' makes itself heard.

"All that you speak is true, and soon our plans will flourish. As the end or should I say the beginning is near. The beginning of a new existence for man, a higher one. As we shed this flawed existence, for one that is perfect in every way. And it all will coming to pass, with the upcoming activation of Eva and the arrival of the Third Child and First Messenger. Soon all will be as we hoped and planned for."

"That may not be the case." A thirteenth voice from the shadows announces.

"Explain yourself, Ikari! What do you mean?!" demands the one marked '01'.

"What I mean is this... as was revealed by further study of the Dead Sea Scrolls. We, now know that the arrival of the Third Child and the activation of Unit01 will be the trigger of all that will lead us to our eventual goal of Instrumentality." Gendo Ikari calmly states.

"Yes, we all know this. What of it?" the monolith marked '11' asks.

"Well, it would appear that the Third Child has gone missing."

"MISSING?! Explain yourself! How did this happen?!" asks '09'.

"The Third Child as we speak is currently located somewhere in mainland China."

"And why is he there?" an uneasiness is heard in the voice of '03'.

"He is currently in the midst of a training trip with his uncle and cousin. And as such we have been unable to pinpoint their exact location, all we know is that they are somewhere in the region's mountains."

"This is UNFORGIVABLE! How could you be so incompetent?!" '01' howls, the menace in his voice clearly heard. 

"Despite how it appears, this turn of events changes nothing. As the scrolls foretold, only with the arrival of the Third will the trials begin. So, until he is found our plans are only delayed - not at an end." Gendo explains, unaffected by the hostile environment in which he sits.

"For your sake, I hope you're right. Your presence is no longer required, as the rest of this meeting is not your concern, Ikari." '01' orders.

"As you wish." Gendo replies.

And with that, darkness returns to the room leaving only Gendo seated amongst it. Moments later, Kozo Fuyutsuki, Gendo's second in command, appears to his right. Gendo only glances to acknowledge his presence. 

"So how did they react?" Fuyutsuki inquires.

"As expected, it matters not though. When the boy is found all will fall into place."

"And what of your agreeing to Nodoka's arrangement, as well as the activation of Unit00 scheduled for later today?"

"This arrangement changes nothing, if anything it has only given me a stronger hold upon the boy. And as for the test, you may cancel it. There's no need for additional complications. I want all our energies spent on finding Genma and the boy. The sooner, the better... the committee will not be patient for long."

"Understood." Fuyutsuki replies exiting.

Once again, alone amongst the darkness, Gendo is left alone with his thoughts...

_"Damn, that woman! How did she ever get me to agree to this?"_

**Two Years Later...**

**2017 A.D.**

**Qinghai Province, China**

"Hey, whaddya do that for?!"

Shinji Ikari, age 16, yells as he is awakened by a sudden downpour. He quickly finds it's source as he looks up at a bucket carrying Ranma.

"That... is what you get for oversleeping." Ranma, also age 16, states with a smirk.

"A simple 'Shinji, it's time to get up' would have sufficed!" Shinji says, as he wrings out his clothes.

"Yeah, maybe, but this way is more fun. Anyway, hurry up. Pops wants us ready by the time he gets back. We're heading for that training ground when he returns."

"You mean that 'cursed' Jusenkyo place?" a suddenly nervous Shinji asks.

"Yeah, Pops said he'd return with the things needed for breakfast then we'd..." Ranma suddenly quiets down, as he feels a nearby presence. Shinji, who feels it as well, follows suit as they both begin to scan their surroundings.

"There!!!" they yell in unison, as they launch an attack upon the same spot within the bushes.

"Good! I see you're improving." a figure yells as it emerges from the brush, narrowly avoiding their attack.

They land side by side turning to face their opponent, as what one may call "disturbing" smirks spread across their faces, before launching a full out assault at their opponent...

**Minutes Later...**

"Mum, that was great. Shinji, you really out did yourself." Ranma happily declares, pushing away his plate.

"Ah... it was nothing. Just something I picked up at the last village we visited." Shinji replies, while cleaning up.

"What about you, Pop? What did you think?" a smirking Ranma asks.

They both turn to a bound, gagged, and heavily beaten Genma Saotome, as he mumbles a reply.

"What was that? Oh, your sorry for stealing our dinner last night?" Ranma asks mockingly.

"And your sorry for stealing said dinner in the first place, and getting us kicked out of that last village? I mean, those people where so kind. They would have gladly shared... Why do you always have to get us in trouble?!" adds a fuming Shinji.

Genma shrugs his shoulders and shrinks in on himself before giving a muffled apology, as the two boys hover menacingly over him.

"Good! Now, you can eat." they say in unison.

Shinji produces one last bowl of stew, as Ranma unties his father. Genma doesn't hesitate in attacking the bowl.

"Well, now that that's done. I guess it's off to Jusenkyo." a disgusted Ranma says to Shinji as they look off in to the distance.

"Yeah, I guess so. I can barely make out the training grounds from here." Shinji replies, squinting as he looks into the valley below.

"Your right, we should be there in no time. Well, let's get going! Pops, hurry up or we'll leave you." 

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner?! Who's the one who found the ground's location in the first place?" Genma yells.

"Shinji... and that's only after stealing a peak at the map. If left to you we'd be wandering these mountains forever!" Ranma yells back, now face to face with his dad.

Shinji watches as the two of them get into yet another argument and sighs, he picks up a nearby bucket and throws it's contents upon his companions - drenching them both. Their fight instantly comes to a halt as they turn to see a smirking Shinji.

"Cool down, you two. Wait, till we get to the grounds. Then you can tear each other apart for all I care." Shinji states, pointing to the grounds in the distances.

"Shinji's right. I'll beat you at these training grounds you're so hung up on." Ranma declares.

"Ha! You have a long way to go before you can think of beating me, boy!" a smirking Genma states.

"Yeah, we'll see, Old Man."

Shinji watches as the two walk off towards Jusenkyo and smiles at their antics. He thinks of how thankful he is to be apart of their journey, he can only imagine what life would be like without them or mother in it. He shudders as he gets a sudden chill, he then thinks that certain things shouldn't be thought of.

"Yo, Shinji! Hurry up, man!"

Hearing Ranma's call, Shinji quickly puts his thoughts aside and rushes to catch up. As he does a sudden thought crosses his mind...

_"I wonder why they're called the 'training ground of accursed springs?' I mean they can't actually be cursed... can they?"_

Little did Shinji know how cursed they could be. This day would mark the end of their lives as they knew it, but it would only be a prelude of things to come - as the incident in Jusenkyo would be only the beginning of their cursed existence. 

**One Week Later...**

Shinji and Ranma race threw a bamboo thicket at an amazing speed, the two boys coming to a stop as they enter a clearing.

"Where'd that stupid Panda run off to?" Ranma yells.

"I don't know but he's got to be around here somewhere." Shinji adds.

"He's probably getting us into more trouble... like with those Amazons." Ranma states, a shiver runs through him at the thought.

"Yeah, well, it's not like you weren't stuffing your face along side him." 

"All right... fine! But, it's still his fault! I mean, why doesn't he just let you lead? I mean you are the only one of us who speaks Chinese!" Ranma says in his defense

"I know... but, he is leading this training trip and it was..."

Shinji stops suddenly as he hears something approaching their location, he looks to Ranma who nods.

"Yeah, I hear it too... barely." he replies.

They look all around them for any trace of what's heading their way, but nothing is to be seen as the sound gets closer and closer. It's then that they recognize the sound, as if appearing out of thin air, a black helicopter flies over head before circling around and landing nearby.

Ranma and Shinji prepare themselves as a large man dressed from head to toe in black emerges from the chopper and heads directly for them. They prepare themselves for anything, as the man comes to a stop mere feet away.

"Shinji Ikari?" the man asks looking the duo over.

"Yes, I am he." Shinji answers as he carefully steps forward.

"Shinji Ikari, I am here on behalf of Commander Gendo Ikari."

"Father?! What the hell does he want?!" Shinji yells, his whole body shaking with anger.

"I was only told to make sure you received this." the Man says, reaching into his jacket. 

The man in black produces a large envelope from his jacket and hands it to the confused young man.

"Here. You are to review the contents and follow it's instructions precisely."

And before more can be said, the man turns around and heads for the chopper.

"Hey! Wait! What's this all about? Who are you? What the hell is going on?" Shinji yells, but to no avail as his queries fall upon deaf ears. As the man enters the chopper, and then as suddenly as it appeared it's gone.

Shinji stares at the package in his hands as he tries to come to grips with the strange event that just accord. It's then that Genma approaches Ranma holding up a sign that reads...

[What was that all about?]

"I have no idea." Ranma says, shrugging his shoulders.

Shinji opens the package and looks over it contents. Ranma watches as his face goes from deadly serious to confused to bright red as a blush creeps over it. Finally with a hardened look, Shinji looks to Ranma and Genma.

"So, what's up?!" a surprisingly nervous Ranma asks.

"Father needs me." 

Is Shinji's simple and cold answer as he turns and starts walking off in what one can assume direction of Japan. Ranma and Genma remain silent until Shinji vanishes from sight.

"What's up with him?" Ranma wonders.

[No idea?] Genma's sign reads.

**Meanwhile at NERV HQ...**

"That is correct, sir. We have found the Third Child and the package has been delivered." the voice of the man in black can be heard saying over the radio.

"Good, that will be all. Return to base." Gendo replies, his voice as calm as ever.

"Thank you, Sir!" the Man replies.

Gendo cuts off the communication and looks ahead as Fuyutsuki enters his massive office. He proceeds to learn forward with his hands steepled in front of his face with a pleased smirk hidden behind them. It's then that Fuyutsuki finally reaches his desk.

"I take it that the Third Child has been found successfully." states Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, he has and should be on his way as we speak." Gendo states, his voice dripping with confidence.

"Understood, but..." Fuyutsuki begins.

"Yes, what is it?" Gendo asks, only glancing at his second from behind his tinted shades.

"Well, with the Third Child located. Why didn't you just have him retrieved, instead of ..."

Noticing the slight raise of the eyebrows from behind his shades, Fuyutsuki decides it be best to leave Gendo alone at the moment.

As Fuyutsuki exits the massive office, Gendo proceeds to walk over to the large window behind his desk that overlooks the Geofront. Silence fills the room as nothing is heard, not even the breathing of it's sole occupant. The silence is suddenly shattered with the mumbled exclamation of...

"SHIT!!!"

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: 

Thank you for reading the prologue to my story, A Tale of Two Cursed Souls. First, let me apologize for the long delay in the posting of this rewrite and chapter two. Things on the home front and a bad case of writer's block led to the delay. But, I believe I finally understand where I'm going with this story and hopefully the amount of time between future chapters won't be as long.

I would like to thank those who originally read and reviewed. Your reviews helped me notice something of a plot hole, which hopefully this rewrite has addressed. 

The following chapters, Chapter 1A & 1B, feature only slight revisions in order to reflect the changes made in this rewrite. If you have read them before I do not believe it is necessary to do so again as the changes are minimal, but feel free to do so. and please enjoy the all-new Chapter Two: Reflection.

~ My thanks also goes out to everyone who e-mailed me about this story. Your kind words and advice is greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter One A

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

*****************************************************************************

_I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions._

_I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future._

_That is, unless you consider hoping to one day be my Cousin's equal at the Art, _

_I've come to love an ambition._

_So far, in the first fourteen years of my life, _

_things have always happened as they've needed to._

_If we needed food, we found food._

_If we needed shelter, we found shelter._

_If we needed to survive the odds, we found away to do so._

_And things will probably always continue in this manner._

_And for this reason, I've never cared whether I got into an accident or something and died._

_For, besides my Uncle, his family, and the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts..._

_I have nothing or need nothing._

_I wrote that in an essay for school nearly two years ago and predictably, _

_the teacher yelled at me and told me to take the assignment seriously._

_The sad thing was..._

_I had._

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter One(A): I.Shinji**

**2017 A.D.**

**Tokyo-3, Japan**

"So this is Tokyo-3? Not much to it, is there?"

Declares a young man as he slowly makes his way across the surprisingly deserted platform. If not for it's current state of emptiness, many would stop and stare at the young man who appears to be no more than 16 years of age. 

He is dressed in a sleeveless, white silk shirt, a pair of loose black pants that are pulled taut around the waist and ankle, and a pair of black shoes with no shocks - that all appear to be Chinese in origin. This all combined with his long hair pulled into a ponytail gives him the appearance of a fighter from a bygone era.

But that would only be one reason for their stares, the second would be the very large and very heavy-looking pack that he casually carries across his back; along with the hilt of the katana, that one can barely make out, strapped across his back.

He casually strolls through the train station as he makes his way towards a pay phone, only to be greeted by silence as there is no dial-tone. 

Taking a seat on some steps further down by the street he pulls an envelope out of his pack addressed to one, Shinji Ikari. Upon the envelope is nothing more than the name of it's intended recipient, no address of any sort.

_"I still can't believe they found us out there. I mean how do you locate three people wandering through the mountains of China. Whatever, father wants it must be important. I mean, why else would he send for me after so long?"_

Shinji continues to flip threw the envelope's contents coming to the photo of the woman, he's currently waiting for - her name is Misato Katsuragi. As he looks it over his eyes are instantly drawn to the ample cleavage she's casually displaying, as a blush spreads across his face. Before, once again reading the simple message written across it.

To Shinji

I'm going to pick you up, so please wait for me!

P.S. - Note the cleavage!

_"What a weird lady... And she's my father's what? Man, I wish I could've stayed with Uncle and Ranma. At least, they're near by. They said I could locate them at the Tendo Training Hall in the Nerima District of the city. I'll have to visit as soon as I hear Father out."_

At that moment a fighter jet goes screaming by, as it does it lets loose several missiles. Shinji watches wide eyed as they hit their target, a large humanoid monster that steps out from behind a skyscraper.

"What the HELL is that?!"

Shinji yells as several gun ships attack the monster, but much to his dismay they don't appear to be very affective. He watches as the behemoth simply swats them away like flies and in doing so sends the last one directly for him.

He almost reacts to late as he dives into a roll than in one fluid motion, launches himself skyward, flipping and landing several feet away. But despite his actions in avoiding the wreckage, the resulting blast is almost upon him. When at the last moment, a car comes screeching to a halt in front of him absorbing the blast. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji! C'mon - get in!" Misato yells from her place behind the wheel.

"Miss Katsuragi?" 

"Yeah, yeah, just hurry!"

"Right!" Shinji yells as he throws his pack and sword in the back seat and jumps over the car before sliding threw the passenger window.

"What the..." Misato begins as Shinji cuts her off.

"Drive!" he yells seeing that the monster is now heading their way.

"Okay... Hold on tight!"

And with that they're off at a breakneck speed as Misato rips through the empty streets as the military continues it's fight with the massive being.

"So, what's with the clothing are you some kind of fighter or something?" Misato asks nonchalantly as they hit a sharp turn.

"Um... yeah, you could say that. Why do you ask?" answers Shinji, the whole time keeping one eye on the massive being and it's battle with the military.

"Well, I did see how you avoid that wreckage which was cool by the way. Then you jumped my car and slid threw my window, like it was second nature or something."

"Yeah. Well, when you've survived some of the things I've been threw... avoiding a fireball and leaping a car seems like child's play."

"Then I guess that explains why your taking this so well."

"Yeah, speaking of THIS! What the HELL is that thing?" Shinji asks, pointing over his shoulder at the continuing fight.

"That thing is an Angel."

"A what ...?!" Shinji yells, as he compares what's currently destroying the city to what he's always thought an Angel would look like.

"No time for details. HOLD ON!"

At that moment a missile that's gone of target explodes right in front of them. When the smoke clears the car has been flipped, but luckily it's occupants are fine. They slowly make there way out of the vehicle and survey the damage.

"You all right, Shinji?"

"Yeah, I think so. You?"

"Yeah, I'm... NOOOOOOOO! My CAR! It's ruined... it's riddled with shrapnel! And I still got thirty-three payments left."

Shinji flinches at Misato's sudden outburst, before struggling the not laugh at her behavior.

"GOD DAMN IT!!!" Misato yells, regaining Shinji's full attention.

"OH NO! This dress cost a fortune! These stains will never come out!"

_"Yup, weird all right."_ Shinji thinks as he watches Misato flip out over her ruined dress and car.

But, suddenly he senses movement behind them and turns in time to see the so-called Angel about to land on them. Before Misato even knows what's going on, Shinji scoops her up and leaps out of the way. Just as another presence makes itself known.

"There's another one?!" Shinji yells as he lands and turns around, Misato still in his arms. 

"No! This one's on our side!" she replies as she suddenly realizes where she is.

"Um... do you think you could put me down. Not that I mind being held in your big strong arms."

Shinji gives Misato a questioning glance as he completely missed her attempt at flirting while being so involved in the two giants' fight.

"Huh, what you say?" he asks, still too captivated by the fight to hear a word she's saying.

"I said will you please put me down, not that I'm complaining. I'm quite comfortable where I am."

Finally, understanding what she's getting at, Shinji nearly drops her as he momentarily loses his grip. 

"Sorry." he mumbles, his face in full blush.

Misato laughs as he gently puts her down and mumbles yet another apology.

"Hey, no harm was done or did you forget you just saved me from being squashed back there." she calmly states as the second combatant picks up her car and flips it back over.

"Is that a robot?" Shinji asks, his surprising calm still in place, as he watches it turn around and head back towards the recovering Angel. 

"No time to waste! Get in the car! We got to get as far away from here as possible!"

They waste no time in getting in the car and resuming their escape from the war zone, as the battle recommences with things not looking so good for their fighter. 

"Um... where losing! Our guy's down and it doesn't look like he's getting up." Shinji states.

"We knew this would be too heavy a burden for Rei to handle." Misato says, aloud to no one in particular.

"Rei...?" questions Shinji.

"Hold on, where almost there!" Misato yells swerving around another pile of debris.

Shinji continues to watch as the Angel slowly approaches it's downed opponent. Then just as it's about to reach it the ground suddenly opens up and the purple behemoth is gone.

"Hey, it's gone! And everyone's running from the monster!" he yells, as he notices that all the jets and choppers are also making a retreat.

"Shit! Tuck your head into your lap and brace yourself for impact!" Misato yells, grabbing Shinji in the process.

And with that the world around them goes up in flames as the Angel was bombarded with a massive payload. The force of the shock wave sends the vehicle flipping into the air with it once again landing upside down.

"Are you all right? Miss Katsuragi?!" a shaken Shinji asks.

"I - I can't take this anymore!" Misato stammers.

**Sometime Later...**

Once getting themselves together, Misato and Shinji finally make it to their destination - NERV Headquarters, located underground within the massive Geofront. Where after managing to get thoroughly lost thanks to Misato, Shinji's introduced to Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. He follows them aimlessly throughout the massive complex as he reads up on NERV and some of it's procedures. 

Before long they're riding in a raft across some sort of reddish-orange liquid. Unnoticed by either woman, Shinji quickly perked up at the appearance of the liquid. After disembarking from the raft, the trio finds themselves in a pitch black room where with the lifting of the lights reveals before them the face of what will soon become the source of both Shinji's happiness and misfortune.

"This thing... it's the robot that saved us earlier?!" Shinji yells before quickly calming after the massive creature's appearence.

"Strictly speaking, she's not a robot. She is man's ultimate humanoid fighting machine - the synthetic life form, Artificial Human Evangelion. This is Unit 01. Built here in secret, it is Mankind's last hope for survival." Ritsuko is quick to point out.

"So this is my Father's work?"

"Correct." 

Is the sudden answer to the boy's question as it echoes throughout the massive storage cage. With that answer, Shinji looks to it's source and for the first time in several years, since that time at his Mother's grave, comes face to face with the man that is his father, Gendo Ikari.

Gendo looks down upon his son as he seems to fidget under his gaze. He looks him over as he takes in the many changes since he saw him last. He notices the clothing and the slightly more muscular frame hidden underneath his apparel and nods with approval.

_"You appear to be in good physical condition. Let's test your will."_

"It's been a while." he says in a neutral tone.

"Father..." Shinji begins before being cut off.

"Shinji, listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You're going to pilot her. And you're going to battle the angel."

"What?!" Shinji yells, clearly in disbelief.

"Wait a moment, Commander! It took even Rei seven months to synchronize with the Eva?! It's impossible for a boy who just arrived to do so!" Misato injects.

"He only needs to sit in her. I'm not expecting more at this point." Gendo states.

"But..." Misato is, this time, cutoff by Ritsuko.

"Captain Katsuragi! Our overriding priority is to halt and repel the angel! In order to accomplish that, it is imperative that we load someone, no matter who, into the unit. Someone who may have the ability to synchronize to some extent with the Eva! Or, do you have any alternatives you'd like to share?!"

There's silence for a moment as Misato doesn't respond. Taking that as her answer, Ritsuko walks over to Shinji and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Shinji, please come this way." she gently asks as she tries to lead him off.

But, they don't get far as Shinji shrugs her off and turns to face his father.

"Father, is this the only reason you sent for me?" Shinji nervously asks, already knowing the answer.

When Gendo doesn't reply Shinji stares up at him and demands answers: "Answer me, Father!"

"Just accept this explanation. You're the best candidate we have. No... you're the only candidate we have."

"So, you're asking me to take this thing... to go out there and fight?!" Shinji asks, his voice surprisingly clam.

"Correct."

"But why me?! This DOESN'T make any sense!" asks Shinji, starting to loose his calm.

"You don't need to understand! Just get inside!"

"No! You neglected me and abandoned me! Dumping me onto Uncle and his family. And now you summon me here, only to order me to my death. No, I will not pilot it. I don't owe you anything." 

Shinji struggles to keep his calm, as his outburst surprised not only himself, but also all those around him - who are now watching with ample curiosity. 

"Fine, so be it. But, if you don't do as I say - all of humanity will perish. The very existence of the human race rests on YOUR shoulders!" Gendo states, his voice raising only slightly.

"No! I don't care! Who are you to put that responsibility on me? No - No matter what you say. No!" Shinji states with a cold finality.

"I see... Fine, then I have no further need of you. Go home! Return to Genma. Cowards are useless in a battle where man's future is at stake." Gendo states, all emotion gone from his voice. No anger, no disappointment, nothing.

_"Cowards?! Battle?! Man's future?! Uncle, Ranma, and...!"_

Shinji is so lost in his thoughts that he nearly misses his Father speaking to someone over an intercom, but a certain name draws his attention momentarily.

"Wake up, Rei."

"Can we use her?" Fuyutsuki asks, mildly surprises by Gendo's order.

"She's not dead yet." he states, his voice carrying a slightly sharper tone. 

With Shinji's refusal to pilot Unit01, everyone quickly begins to make preparations for Rei's arrival. Leaving Shinji to stand there alone with his thoughts.

_"I knew it. I'm not needed after all. Even after all this time, after all my training. My training..."_

He then remembers in vivid detail the day his Father abandoned him, following his Mother's death. It was also the day he meet those who would become his family. Shortly, thereafter, his training with Ranma began.

_"Family? I have family and I'm abandoning them. I'm bringing shame to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts! No, that has nothing to do with this. Fighting a man and fighting a monster are two completely different things! But, yet..."_

At that moment a door opens and a stretcher is wheeled out. Upon the stretcher is a young girl clearly around the same age as Shinji, she looks like your average teenage girl except for her pale skin, azure-colored hair, and crimson red eyes, but what really stands out is how badly wounded she appears to be. 

With an IV in her arm and warped in bandages from almost head to toe, with one instantly noticing the bandages wrapped around her head covering her right eye - You can almost feel the pain she must be in.

Shinji follows her with his eyes as they wheel her by and watches as she struggles to get off the stretcher. It's clear by the look upon his face, that he can't believe that anyone - let alone his own Father - would send this poor girl out there in this condition.

"Father! Is this girl the one who piloted earlier?!" Shinji demands causing everyone to turn back and watch the apparently enraged young man.

"Yes, that is correct." Gendo answers with a smirk.

And with that answer - Shinji snaps, as everything he's been taught to believe in comes rushing out.

"You bastard! How could you send her out there in that condition. Have you no conscience?! She's only a child - a young woman - and you made her bear that burden. You made her fight your battle? What type of man are you?!" 

His father doesn't get a chance to respond as the complex is suddenly rocked by an explosion. As everyone goes flying about every which way - Shinji notices that Rei's about to fall over, as well, as the falling debris that's about to crush her. 

With instinct taking over, he dashes forward with unnatural speed and scoops her up into his arms before jumping away from the now crushed stretcher. Upon landing gently, in a crouched position a few feet away, he goes about checking her over. As he does he notices her labored breathing and feels what is clearly blood dripping onto his hands. Taking one look at his right hand causes him to shut his eyes tightly as he begins to shake with anger.

Unnoticed by Shinji, but everyone is staring at him - shocked by what's taken place. Not his saving Rei from being crushed, but by the activation of Unit01 - which has activated and protected them both from being crushed by more debris that would have surely killed them, as he began to check her over once they landed. 

Everyone that is except Gendo, who upon seeing his son's actions and those of Unit01 smirks at the scence before him as he thinks... 

_"I see that your watching over him and that Genma has trained him well. I shouldn't have expected anything less... from either of you. Let's see if Nodoka's interference will serve a purpose."_

_"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. Because Ranma wouldn't run, and neither can I!" _is the mantra currently repeating it's self over and over again in Shinji's head. 

He opens his eyes to stare directly into the sole crimson orb of the young woman suffering in his grasp. He quickly looks away from her as he rises to his feet and begins to walk towards the door that Rei was brought in threw, as he does Gendo speaks.

"If you do not pilot, you not only abandon us. You also abandon the woman destined to be your wife." 

Shinji turns around with a look of complete and utter shock - or is it horror. Gendo actually smiles at his son, not smirk as one might expect, at seeing his reaction. As Shinji quickly looks back and forth between the girl in his arms and his Father, Gendo nods, answering his unspoken query. 

"Her name is Rei Ayanami and she is your fiancée. So, will you make her fight in your place? Let me ask you, 'What type of man are you'? What type of man would such an act make you?"

Shinji flinches at his Fathers words, as Gendo continues his questioning.

"No, I almost forgot... your training. So, the question isn't just what type of man, but what type of student of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts would you be if you did such a thing?" Gendo says this all without an once of anger or contempt or any other such emotion, but with genuine curiosity.

Shinji looks down at the young woman in his arms and sighs deeply before smiling at her. He continues walking towards the exit as another stretcher appears, meeting them halfway. He then gently places Rei upon it and brushes a few strands of hair out of her face. This causes her to open her eye and look at him. He leans down and whispers something to his "Fiancée" before walking back to Misato and Ritsuko who have done nothing, but gawked at the father and son since Shinji's outburst and speaks.

"Misato? Ritsuko?" 

"Yes?" they answer in chorus.

"Please, take care of... my fiancée for me." Shinji hesitantly asks.

"Yeah, sure." Misato answers, as she nods dumbly.

"Thanks."

Shinji then turns back to face his father, his disgust written clearly on his features.

"Father, you ask me what type of man my actions would make me. Well, let me ask you this... What type of man have your actions made you? First, abandoning your only child into the care of SOMEONE like Uncle, and now... Now, you send not only your son but his apparent fiancée out into battle! Well, what type of man does that make you?!" 

Shinji all but yells causing everyone to flinch at the venom in his voice, and to stare at the strange young man who actually has the "brass" to yell at the Commander.

When his Father doesn't answer, Shinji smirks at him doing his best impersonation of the very man he's speaking to.

"Well, I don't know about you, Father. But, I for one can't wait to know the answer to that question."

Shinji then bows slightly at his father in a surprising showing of respect before turning to Ritsuko.

"Well, led the way." he states without an once of the venom, he had when he spoke to his Father.

Ritsuko nods and begins to walk away with Shinji in tow, as she thinks: _"No doubt about it. This boy is Ikari's child."_

From high above, Gendo can only smile at his son.

_"I see that Genma has truly turned you into fine young man. To still show respect after that... I only hope your pride and honor doesn't force me to take actions I would rather avoid."_

Gendo turns to leave, but takes one last look at Unit01.

_"You know I have only done what's necessary for our future together? Don't you... Yui?"_

Gendo sighs sadly, but then wonders...

_"What did he mean by 'SOMEONE like Uncle?' I'll have to contact Genma as soon as this battle is over."_

**Moments Later...**

Arriving at his position high above the command center, Gendo watches as the final steps are being taken to prepare the Eva for launch. He continues to watch his son on the monitors as their line of sight locks and both smirk at the other.

_"What are you smirking at?"_ they both happen to think at the exact same moment, before looking away from the other.

_"My FATHER has never needed or wanted me... But now he's built a ROBOT that needs me?"_

_"HMPH! What a joke! Well, I'm up for the challenge!" _

_"I'M NOT AFRAID TO DIE!"_

_"And I will not let FATHER or ANYONE else call me a Coward!"_

_"Hey! If I could survive training all these years with Uncle and Ranma. Piloting this thing should be a piece of cake."_

Shinji is suddenly brought out of his reprieve, as he notices that the woman with short brown hair that has been yelling commands since he entered this strange thing, just said...

"FLOODING ENTRY PLUG!"

_"Did she say... FLOOD?!"_ he wonders, as his question is instantly answered. 

When he notices that the plug is filling with some strange yellow liquid.

"Oh, God... No! Anything, but that! Please, let me out of here?! Open this damn thing! Please...!" Shinji yells, slipping into a blind panic, as he struggles to avoid the liquid as if his very life depended on it. 

To say the least, the entire bridge crew is once again caught of guard by the actions of this strange young man. As his sudden change in demeanor throws them all for a loop, none more than his father.

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" _Gendo wonders, as Ritsuko tries to calm the terrified young man.

"Don't be alarmed! Once your lungs are saturated with the LCL, you'll be able to undergo direct oxygen exchange." the doctor explains.

"What?!" he yells back, still in the midst of his panic.

"She means you can breath it!" Misato yells.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Shinji yells back, as the LCL finally reaches him.

What happens next will never be forgotten by all who witnessed it. Shinji sighed dejectedly and lets his body slowly submerge into the liquid. He sinks back into his place at the controls, as an amazing transformation takes place. He appears to shrink in on himself, as his hair lengths slightly and it's color changes from a dark-brown to a greenish-blue, and his facial features take on a more feminine appearence as the amazing transformation completes with two large globs of flesh appearing where once there was a very masculine chest. 

Shinji who had his eyes closed the entire time, opens them to find the entire bridge crew frozen in place. Everyone, every soul on that bridge, froze the moment Shinji began his transformation. He sighs as he looks over all their stunned faces, noticing Misato and Ritsuko in particular, but bursts into a fit of laughter as his gaze falls upon his father.

Gendo Ikari, a man who prides himself on being master of his emotions was currently lacking in that department. For at that moment, if one where to look in his direction, they would see something they're not likely to see ever again. As Gendo Ikari, the Supreme Commander of NERV, was not only displaying emotion - but an abundance of it.

Where once sat a cold and calculating man in what some consider to be his trademark pose, now sits a man with his jaw hanging lopsided, his glasses barely hanging onto the tip of his nose, and his eyes as wide as saucers. 

Gendo can only stare in disbelief, as at that moment nothing seems to matter: Not SEELE, Not the Angels, Not even his plans to be reunited with the love of his life. All that matters is the change that has overcome the result of his union with that love. 

But, he's instantly brought out of his shock-induced stupor as the sound of female laughter catches his ear. The laughter that happens to be coming from the young woman with the teal-colored hair, who now sits where his son once sat.

"Sh - Shinji?"

And with the uttering of that understandingly, surprised and nervous question. All attention on the bridge is redirected from the screen displaying the young man turned young woman to that of the equally confused Commander.

At hearing the concern in his Father's voice, Shinji instantly stops his (or is that her) laughter and stares directly at him. She, like everyone else present, can't truly believe what she just heard. But, she has no time to ponder upon it, as she realizes that everyone is once again starring at her. So, with a deep breath and a long sigh, the teal-haired young woman speaks... 

"Yeah... sorry 'bout this."

Shinji instantly braces herself awaiting the horrified gasps or any other form of negative response that might be coming, but what she does hear shocks her and everyone present.

"Captain?" Gendo says, his voice and demeanor, surprisingly, back to normal.

"Oh, right! EVANGELION LAUNCH!" Misato yells, only a moment after hearing the Commander's voice.

And with that command the massive humanoid weapon Evangelion Unit01 is launched to the surface. And with it not only the fate of the world, but that of the cursed soul of one - Shinji Ikari. 

But, back in the depths of NERV, that is the furthest thing from what's currently dominating the thought process of Gendo Ikari...

_"I'm going to kill, Genma!!!"_

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: 

Thanks to all who reviewed the prologue, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Now, to address two things...

First, as you can see I borrowed heavily from the Manga version of Shinji's arrival, instead of using the Anime. I did this mainly because it fit the tone of this story more and that I've always preferred the Manga version little more.

Second, let me state that I know that Shinji is way "Out Of Character," but remember that his upbringing is different this time. Being raised by Genma would change anyone, but his time spent with Nodoka away from Ranma and Genma will help balance him out.

Anyway, don't worry. The quiet, bashful Shinji will be present and accounted for. I hoped you enjoyed Chapter One(A). Now, read Chapter One(B) and see the other side of our duo's arrival in Tokyo-3.


	3. Chapter One B

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

[abc] - Genma's Signs

abc  - Sound Effects

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale Of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter One(B): Here's Ranma**

**2017 A.D.**

**Tendo Training Hall**

**Nerima District, Tokyo-3**

There are few things in this world like a nice hot bath. For some it's a place to relieve all their troubles, for others it's a place where all their troubles seem to find them. But, for Ranma Saotome, it's a unique combination of both.

Within the hot water lies the key to him having some semblance of normalcy within his life, thus one would think it be a place to relieve his troubles.But for someone who has as many problems as Ranma, not even the warm recesses of a bath can lessen the burden. 

Like his current situation for example, after spending years on what some may call a "voyage of training," he has finally returned to his homeland of Japan, after spending the last few years traveling threw China with his father and cousin. 

Then it suddenly comes to an abrupt end, all at the hands of his Uncle Gendo. The reason behind it's sudden end is that Gendo - years after abandoning him - requires that his son, Shinji, be returned to him.

That alone is enough to upset Ranma, who has never forgiven his Uncle for his treatment of Shinji. But, long and behold it turns out there's more...

It turns out that his "loving" Father, who only has Ranma's best interest in mind - supposedly - has decided that now is the best time to inform him that he's been engaged to a girl he's never even meet - the daughter of his Father's old training partner. So, since they'll be nearby delivering Shinji into his Father's clutches, now, is the perfect time for him to be delivered into his Fiancée's. 

While it may not be as bad as it sounds or at least that's what Ranma had hoped. But, things have only gone from bad to worst since his arrival at the Tendo Training Hall.

_"First, it was that girl... Nabiki, I think her name was. And, her father... I mean, she didn't have to squeeze me so hard or so often, you'd think she'd never felt a breast before. And her father... babbling like some child?!"_

Ranma slides herself into a nice hot bath, she emerges as a he and stretches slightly.

"So I wasn't exactly what they where expecting, they didn't have to go all ballistic. I wanted to try and explain, but... how do you talk to people like that?" he wonders aloud. 

_"At least, Shinji wasn't here. With the way they were acting he'd probably have a nervous breakdown and start apologizing for every little thing. I keep telling him, he needs to start sticking up for himself."_

Ranma sighs as he submerges into the soothing waters. He emerges moments later with a small smile across his lips.

"Well, at least, the other two seem nice enough. That Kasumi gives off a real motherly vibe, it's kind of nice being around her. Now, Akane... she has me worried. I mean, she seemed nice at first and she has some skill at the Arts. But, I'd really hate to see her angry. She really seems to have something against guys and my luck - I just happen to be one."

A deep sigh escapes his lips as he lays further back into the water.

"Oh well, enough worrying. I've definitely been hanging around Shinji - way - to much."

Ranma laughs at that thought, but suddenly gets serious.

_"But, now what do I do?"_

"Hmmm. What to do? What to do?"

_"Well, they'll find out anyway. Sooner or later, so..."_

"I may as well just go out like I am."

Ranma then emerges from the safety of the bath, in a second he'll wish that he hadn't.

ZHOOP 

At the sound of the door to the bath opening, Ranma turns to face the intruder. He freezes at the sight before him, there standing before his naked form is an equally naked Akane Tendo.

He stares at her for a long minute, before he suddenly realizes that he's alone again.

"DAMN!"

After exiting the bath and dressing, Ranma slowly descends the stairs towards the commotion coming from the hall, he can barely make out what's being said...

"Why didn't you just kill him with your bare hands?" _sounds like Nabiki._

"Because I'm afraid!"_ that's definitely Akane._

"That's odd. Ranma was in the bath just now." _Kasumi sounds calm enough._

_"Well, it's now or never - I'd prefer never."_

And with that, Ranma steps out to face his fate.

"Who are you?" Nabiki calmly asks.

"I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry 'bout this."

**A Short Time Later...**

It's something that was bond to happen. Having to finally explain his curse to someone, but why did it have to be after something as embarrassing as what just took place.

_"It's not like it's my fault or something. I mean she walked in on me. So, why is she staring at me like that?"_

Ranma's so caught up in Akane's glare, that he's not really paying attention to the conversation going on around him.

"Are you really her? That same girl? I mean...?" Kasumi asks.

"Hmmm. Where should I begin? I know..." Genma states, moments before grabbing his son and tossing him into the koi pond, only for his daughter to emerge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Girl-type Ranma yells, as she surfaces.

"Now, he's a GIRL!"

Kasumi says the one thought going through everyone's mind, as Ranma climbs out the pond and Genma starts to sob like an idiot.

"Ohhh! My own son! It's so humiliating! Sooo..."

Is all of his rant, Genma manages to get out before his "embarrassing" son sends him on his own trip into the pond. As Genma climbs out from the pound - as a Panda - and begins to argue with Ranma, Kasumi asks a very understandable question...

"Daddy? Why are you friends with them?"

"They weren't like this before! Not before they went to China and undertook that terrifying training exercise!" Soun states.

Following yet another hot bath, Genma and Ranma once again in their original forms prepare to tell their harrowing tale to the Tendos.

"Ah! Yes, It was two fateful weeks ago. Me and the boys had just arrived at..."

**Mt. Quanjing, Bayanhala Range,**

**Qinghai Province, China**

"Here, Sir. Is legendary "training ground of accursed springs." the Guide announces.

"This place isn't so impressive." casually states Ranma.

"You strange one, No, sir? This place very dangerous nobody use now." the Guide continues, not noticing that no one besides Shinji is listening to a word he says.

"Why is that? Why aren't they used?" Shinji asks, already starting to get worried.

They are, Shinji and the Guide, so into hearing and telling the story, that neither notices when Ranma and Genma leap to the top of the poles.

"That because is more than one hundred springs here and every one have own tragic legend!"

"That's not true is it?! I mean they're only legends, right?" asks a now worried Shinji.

"No, is very true. You see... Ah! Sir! What are you doing?!"

Shinji looks to see his Uncle and Cousin about to make the biggest mistake of their lives.

"I won't go easy on you, boy." declares Genma.

"That's just how I want it." fires back Ranma.

"Please, Sir! Very bad if you fall in spring!" the Guide yells, but neither fighter pays him any mind.

"Can it really be that bad?" Shinji asks, trying not to panic.

"It VERY bad!" the Guide firmly states.

"I see..."

And without another word, Shinji leaps to the top of the polls trying to warn those that have become his family. But, it's to late, he lands on a poll next to Ranma just as he lands from kicking Genma into one of the springs.

"What you yelling about?" Ranma asks, as he lands.

"Oh, God! I'm to late!" Shinji yells, instantly blaming himself.

"To late for what?!" Ranma yells, seeing how upset Shinji is.

At that moment, a giant panda emerges from the spring landing on a poll across from the boys.

"Wha...? Wha..? Wha...?" Ranma stutters.

"My God?! What Happened?" Shinji yells, looking to the Guide for answers.

"That is "Spring of Drowned Panda!" Is very tragic legend, very tragic, of Panda who drown in spring two thousand year ago! Now, whoever falls in spring - take body of Panda!"

As the Guide concludes his explanation, said Panda launches an attack at Ranma.

"Oh, no! Hey, wait a second!" yells Ranma, as he tries to dodge the Panda's attacks.

Shinji looks back momentarily at the spectacle, before turning back to the Guide.

"Why didn't you warn us sooner?!" Shinji yells, his anger fully showing it's self.

"I tell you, sir. They not listen." the Guide simply replies.

"Yeah, but..." Shinji says in defeat.

"Sir! Look out!" suddenly yells the Guide.

"Huh...?!" Shinji manages to get out. 

Only to look back, just as Ranma comes crashing into him, after not being able to avoid the Panda's attacks. The two boys go sailing into the same spring, as the Panda and Guide look on.

"Ohhhh! Not "Spring of Drowned Girl!" There very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring - one thousand year ago. Now, whoever fall in spring take on body of young girl!"

As the guide finishes informing the two boys of the reason behind their shocking transformation, the boys can only stare on in shock. Ranma shocked to find a teal-haired girl staring back at him and Shinji shocked to find a red-haired girl staring back at him.

They then both notice the added weight on their chest and in perfect synch open their gi's (shirts), only to scream at the top of their lungs at what they find...

_"I didn't scream that loud! Shinji, maybe, but..."_ Ranma says to himself, as Genma's tale come to an end.

"The legendary ground of accursed springs, it's true horror has always been shrouded in mystery. But, now..." Soun says, as shocked as everyone else present.

"Feh! Wha'd ya mean, "True Horror?" Ranma yells, as he jumps to his feet and dashes for Genma.

"Yo, Old Man, what's the idea draggin' us to a place like that anyway?" Ranma demands to know, grabbing Genma by his collar.

"HEE YAH!!!" is Ranma's answer as Genma tosses him into the koi pond, yet again.

"You sound like a WOMAN! Were you not prepared to give your life for the sake of your TRAINING?! Shinji, never complains - he understands what it takes to be a true Martial Artist!" Genma yells at the transformed Ranma.

"My life - yes!" Ranma answers, as she leaps from the pound, a bucket of water in tow.

"My manhood is another story!" she concludes splashing Genma with the bucket.

As Ranma and Genma, now once again a panda, begin to trade an endless stream of punches; Ranma continues to yell at her Father... 

"And, as for Shinji... he'd never complain to anyone about anything! Martial Artist or not, but I know for a fact that he blames you for everything that's happened - just as much as I do!" Ranma states, as they continue to trade blows.

"Oh, what a tragedy!" Soun howls, breaking into another crying fit.

"Stop THAT!" yells Kasumi, instantly bringing the scuffle to an end.

"You just went too far, Mr. Saotome!" Kasumi continues, as she zones in on the man turned panda. 

"Yeah! Even for martial arts training!" Nabiki adds, her disgust evident in her voice.

"What ever made you do something so dangerous?!" Kasumi yells, showing a side rarely seen of her.

At that moment, something falls out of Genma's fur. Kasumi and Nabiki pick it up.

"It's Chinese. A map and guide book?" Kasumi starts.

"Something about... training grounds." Nabiki concludes.

"No, wonder... you can't read Chinese, can you?" Kasumi asks Genma.

His response is holding a sign that reads... [CORRECT!]

"No, the idiot doesn't and this all could have been avoided if he'd just let Shinji read the freakin' guide and map!" Girl-type Ranma yells, as she bops Genma over the head.

"Why would that have changed things?" Kasumi asks.

"Because, Shinji is the only one of us who understands Chinese!" Ranma states, sounding exhausted.

"How does he know and you don't? Haven't you all been traveling for years?" Nabiki asks.

"Yeah, well, Shinji would return home to attend school every few years. My mom would also tutor him till me and Pop later came back for him. The last time was before we took him with us to China, so we could continue our training together."

"And he learned Chinese during that period?" Kasumi wonders.

"Yeah, he's like that. He's quiet, but he's always observing. He knew that we'd be going, so he learned the basics before our trip and can now almost speak it flawlessly." Ranma states, sounding proud of his cousin.

"Wow... and knowing this you didn't let him see the guide or map!" Nabiki yells, turning to Genma.

Genma shrugs his shoulders in response, as Soun appears and dumps the contents of a tea kettle over him.

"So, when doused with hot water - you return to human form." Soun concludes, as Genma becomes a man once more.

"Well, it needn't be quite that hot." Genma states.

"And, when doused with cold water you became a girl,..." Soun begins, as he dashes over to Ranma.

"...but hot water turns you back into a boy!" Soun finishes, as he tries to pour hot water onto the boy turned girl.

"Hot water! Not boiling!" Ranma yells, as she dodges the boiling water.

She lands as Soun rushes to her side, patting her on the back.

"No sweat. You and your cousin's problem isn't so terrible after all!" Soun exclaims, beaming with joy.

"Wha'd you mean?!" Ranma asks, thrown of by the man's sudden cheerfulness.

"My daughters... Kasumi, nineteen - Nabiki, seventeen - and Akane, sixteen." 

"Pick the one you want, and she's your fiancée - another your cousin's." announces Soun, beaming with pride.

So quickly, did Kasumi and Nabiki start pairing Akane with Ranma. That they both missed the last part of Soun's announcement.

"You must be joking! Why would I be..." Akane yells, but is cut off by Nabiki.

"Well, you hate boys don't you?" asks Nabiki.

"So, you're in luck! He's half girl!" Kasumi finishes for Nabiki. 

"Me? Marry that pervert?! Never!" yells Akane.

"Say... Wha'd ya mean "Pervert?!" demands Ranma.

"You looked at my body, pervert!" explains Akane.

"Hold it! You walked in on me!" Ranma tries to explain.

"It's different when a girl sees a guy!" she yells back, not even giving his point a second thought. 

"They're already a perfect couple!" Soun says, to an equally pleased Genma.

"He's a couple by himself! And if you ever..." yells Akane, but doesn't finish.

"Good-bye!" Ranma yells, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going, boy?" Genma demands to know.

"Back to China! I'm going to get Shinji back from Uncle - then we're going to find a way to change back for good! This is no time for "Fiancées." Ranma declares, as she stops near the exit.

"By the way, you took a pretty good look at me, too." she says, turning to look back at Akane.

"Besides, it's no big deal for me to see a naked girl. I mean, I've seen myself and Shinji plenty of times, right?" explains Ranma, as she turns to exit.

"And WE'RE better built to boot!" she adds, as a final insult.

BOOM 

Ranma doesn't get far, as Akane flattens her with a table while everyone watches on.

"Now, that he had coming!" Genma states.

"Well, anyway, now that one engagement is out of the way... onto another!" Soun announces, drawing shocked gasps from everyone present, except an unconscious Ranma and a nodding Genma that is. 

**Sometime Later...**

"Mmm...?" Ranma moans, as she slowly awakens.

"Ah! She's awake!" says Kasumi, getting the attention of an anxious looking Nabiki.

"Great! It's about time!" Nabiki states, sounding rather upset.

Ranma awakens to find herself in an upstairs bedroom with Nabiki and Kasumi watching over her.

"Are you okay, Ranma? Please, don't think too badly of Akane. She's really a very sweet girl... she just happens to also be a violent maniac." Kasumi says, as she tries to explain Akane's behavior.

"Oh, good. Kasumi, that makes lots of sense. Anyway, Ranma... Um, what's your cousin like?" Nabiki asks, her voice getting quieter towards the end.

"Um, what... Shinji, he's great. Why do you ask?" Ranma wonders, as she fully awakens. 

"Well, um... I - I'm..." Nabiki stutters.

Ranma looks to Kasumi for an answer, as to why Nabiki's suddenly acting so strange.

"Well, is it not normal for a girl - wanting to know more about her Fiancée?" Kasumi states, completely unaware of the look of both utter embarrassment and despair that Nabiki is displaying.

"What?!" Ranma yells.

"Yeah. Well, Daddy and your idiot father didn't leave me much of a choice." Nabiki groans.

"Ah! Well, don't worry about it. You'll love Shinji, he's a great guy." Ranma says, grinning like a fool. 

"Really?!" asks Nabiki, sounding a little less worried and upset.

"Yeah, really." says Ranma, sounding completely sincere.

"All right, well... fine. Thanks."a dismissive Nabiki says, as she gets up and starts to leave becoming completely lose in thought as she does.

Ranma and Kasumi watch as she nears the door, when Ranma suddenly calls her name.

"Wha - what is it?! What else is wrong with him?!" she yells, voicing what's obviously on her mind.

"Um, well...." a surprised Ranma mutters.

"Oh, sorry? What were you saying?" a blushing Nabiki mumbles.

"All I wanted to say was... welcome to the family!" Ranma says, as she bursts into a fit of laughter. 

Nabiki quickly turns and leaves in a huff, leaving a giggling Ranma and a smiling Kasumi. She then also prepares to leave, but as Kasumi approaches the door she stops and looks back at Ranma.

"But, Ranma..." she says, getting her attention.

"Huh, yeah?" 

"Welcome to the family." she says, a bright grin upon her face.

"I - um - oh - yeah." Ranma mumbles. 

Kasumi exits the room, leaving a quiet Ranma behind. She starts to rub the back of her head, as she stills feels the effects of Akane's temper.

"Oh, man!" Ranma groans.

"Ranma?!" Kasumi says, suddenly reappearing in the doorway. 

"Yes, Kasumi?"

"I almost forgot, but your father left to go see a... Mr. Ikari, a short while ago. He said to tell you he'd return shortly."

"He went to see Uncle... why?!" an obviously surprised and worried Ranma asks.

"I'm not sure. He left in a real hurry, but I'm sure everythings all right." says Kasumi, trying to be reassuring.

"Okay. Thanks, Kasumi." 

"Your welcome, Ranma." Kasumi says, once again leaving the room.

Ranma stands and walks over to the window. As she looks out across the city, she thinks about all that has taken place since her arrival. She releases a deep sigh, as a crooked grin appears on her face.

"Well, maybe a nice bath will help?"

She turns to leave, but stops and looks out the window once more - a serious look upon her face.

_"Pops left in a hurry, she says? I hope Shinji's all right... I don't trust Uncle. But, then again, Shinji can take care of himself. Won't he be surprised when he finds out he has a Fiancée. And Nabiki of all people, ain't that a match made in heaven?"_

Ranma starts laughing as she heads for the bath, a place that offers comfort for some and pain for others. In a few moments, it'll be supplying Ranma with plenty of pain - courtesy of one, Akane Tendo.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: 

I hope you enjoyed Chapter One(B). This chapter, by far, was the most difficult piece of writing I've completed yet. Trying to find a new and hopefully semi-unique way of telling Ranma's arrival nearly killed me. This story marks the first time I've ever written anything based upon Ranma. As you can see I borrowed heavily from the Manga, but why mess with perfection?!


	4. Chapter Two

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue.

"abc" - Spoken 

_"abc" - Thought_

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

Chapter Two: Reflection

As the sun slowly rises in the horizon, the citizens of Tokyo-3 peacefully slumber in their beds. All, enjoying the blissful slumber that comes with ignorance. As they remain completely unaware of the true significance of the amazing events that took place only a few days prior.

Events that remain the top subject of conversation within NERV. The battle had been an amazing sight for all who witnessed it, ending with Evangelion Unit01 walking away victorious as it's Berserker onslaught lead to the self-imposed defeat of the Angel in a final act of desperation. Many would say the fact that it's young pilot managed to survive at all was amazing, but for those who know better his victory was nothing short of miraculous. 

As the sun fully emerges on the horizon and life slowly returns to the city, the one charged with the task of protecting it is currently making his way across the rooftops as the sounds of a new day begin to fill his ears.

"Life sucks!!!" Shinji declares loudly in mid-leap as he sails between rooftops.

With great ease he lands safely on the next rooftop breaking into a run before launching himself into the air once again. Repeating this process several times, he finally reaches the edge of downtown Tokyo-3 where he stops to catch his breath.

_"Can it get any worse? Not only am I responsible for the lives of everyone in this city... No, make that the whole planer or what's left of it. But, I'm also engaged to a girl my own Father doesn't deem me worthy of. I mean, why else would he be so against it? Yet, in the end, he did agree to it? Then again, he probably did it just to keep Moth... Aunt Nodoka, of his case. While Uncle isn't helping matters... How could he just had me over to NERV, making them my temporary guardians no less. Doesn't he give a crap about my feelings? No, he just hands me over to the man who abandoned me in the first place!"_

Stopping at the building's edge, he takes a deep breath and yells...

"What the HELL have I done to deserve this!!!" 

Trying to calm himself following his outburst, he takes several long and calming breaths as he looks into the horizon at the rising sun.

"Well, at least, the city's nice. I guess, I could like living here." he says, taking a seat at the roof's edge.

Shinji stretches as he looks out over the suburbs surrounding the massive city before laughing as he glances back in the direction of where he started his morning run. 

"I'm making great time. I'll have to get use to sleeping in, now that I don't have to worry about Uncle ambushing me first thing in the morning. But, than again this view is definitely worth waking up early for. Maybe, I'll bring Misato up here, she might like it? Than again..."

A slight smile crosses his lips as he remembers the sight that greeted him this morning. He had stopped by Misato's room to inform her that he was leaving only to receive various grunts and moans as her response. It was then and there that he realized that she wasn't a morning person.

"That maybe true, but she is kind." he tells himself as remembers her kind words from the other day. He then focuses his gaze upon the large building in the distance. 

_"So this is Nerima and that must be my school? I wonder where the Training Hall is? This only proves that their excuse is full of it! I can't live here because it's to far from base but I can attend school here. I bet Father's behind it!_ _He probably did this just to spite me, not that I can blame him. I didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms with him._"

Shinji leans back, laying against the rooftop, staring into the morning sky.

"Man, it's all so confusing. Things have gotten so complicated since I piloted that thing!" 

**A Few Days Ago...**

**NERV Infirmary**

"AAAAH!"

Shinji lets lose a startled cry as he quickly scans his surroundings. He finds himself sitting in a bed, in what seems to be the middle of a hospital room. He steadies his nerves after frantically checking his right arm and left eye.

_"I'm fine... but how... the Angel?! I fought it... I fought it for... Father? No... Rei!"_

He slowly slides out of the bed, his body still sore from battle. He looks his surroundings over once more, fixing his gaze out the open window.

"But, didn't I lose?"

With dozens of questions, Shinji emerges from his room and begins to wander the hospital. He has no clear destination in mind, as the TV news reports nothing of the battle. Making him momentarily question if any of it even happened, but those thoughts are only momentary. As the sights and sounds are still with him, and the smell... the smell of her blood. He comes to a stop in a long hallway as the thought of Rei's injuries and the feeling of her blood upon his hands makes him pause as he rubs his figures together. The sensation still very vivid in his mind, a sensation he never wants to feel again.

"Rei?"

He's brought out of his thoughts as the sounds of an approaching stretcher captures his attention, he turns to find himself face to face with the girl his father announced as his fiancée. He becomes so lost in the thoughts brought upon by the sight of her dark-red eyes that he nearly forgets to follow, but quickly rectifies that.

"Rei?! Rei, are you all right?" Shinji asks, his voice dripping with concern.

His gaze again locks with that of the pale young woman, but she doesn't answer. He stares a few moments more before giving up on her responding. He turns to the doctor and nurse pushing the stretcher, hoping they'll be more forth coming.

"Doctor, is she all right?" the pleading tone of his voice clearly heard.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry and I can only give that information to the immediate family and NERV staff." The doctor quickly answers, not really paying the boy any mind.

"I'm both! So tell me how is she!" he yells, before quickly catching himself. "Sorry, I didn't no mean to yell. What I meant was that I'm going to be. She's my fiancée!" 

"That's all right. Well, then, your Fiancée is..." the doctor begins before being interrupted.

"Doctor." 

Everyone around the stretcher freezes as they look upon the interruption's source: Gendo Ikari.

"Father?" Gendo's gaze focuses upon his son, as he notices him standing there. Shinji begins to slightly fidget under his gaze.

_"Come on! You stood up to him once - do it again! Speak, dammit! Speak!"_

Shinji continues to reprimand himself, as he looks up to meet his father's gaze. An awkward silence fills the hall until the nurse speaks up. "Um... Sir?", she asks pulling upon the Doctor's sleeve.

"What? I mean... right. Sir?" The Doctor replies looking at Gendo.

"Continue on your way. I'll there momentarily." Gendo states.

Shinji, finally, starts to speak but freezes up as his gaze meets Rei's once more. He watches as she's wheeled away before turning to face his father.

"Father, I - how is she? I mean, what happened to her?"

"Do not worry, it is not your concern." he coldly states, before turning and walking away. 

So caught of by this response is he, that at first he can only watch as Gendo walks away before yelling out... "Not my concern... what the hell?! Of course, it concerns me. I piloted that damn robot because of her. I..."

Shinji stops mid-sentence as it suddenly all comes together. His sudden silence succeeds where his yelling had failed as Gendo comes to a halt.

"Is she even my fiancée?! Or, was that just a lie to get me into your damn robot?!" Shinji yells, causing his father to turn around and face him.

"No, that was no lie. She is your Fiancée." is Gendo's brief reply, as he begins to observe his son.

"Then, how does her well-being, not concern me?" Shinji calmly states, his resolve from the other day returning in full force as Gendo walks right up to him. The awkward silence returns as Gendo looks him over before nodding. 

"You are correct. She will be fine."

Shinji can only nod in response as he's continually thrown off by his Father's odd behavior and attitude.

"You are to wait for Captain Katsuragi. She will be here shortly to update you on your status as pilot, then you will be taken to your private quarters." Gendo continues, despite Shinji's oblivious gaze.

"Private quarters?" the phrase catching Shinji's full attention.

"Yes, you will be living in the Geofront."

"No! Wait, I told Uncle I'd be living with him at..."

"I have already meet with Genma. He's been told of your current status as pilot and has agreed to release you into NERV's care."

"He what?! Wait, don't I get... Then you know? You know about everything... about the curse, I mean."

"Yes, he told me of you and your cousin's condition. It's truly unfortunate. Now, excess me, I have business to attend to."

"Right... good day, Father."

Shinji watches as his father departs once more, his gaze locks upon his back as he goes, instantly bring back memories of that day. 

_"So... Uncle's seen Father? I wonder, if he knows about Rei? Rei?!"_

"Wait!" Shinji yells, as he dashes after his father. He reaches him as Gendo turns to face him, his displeasure to being stopped is quite evident.

"What?!"

Shinji flinches at the harshness of his voice, but steels himself and continues with what's on his mind.

"Father, how... I mean, how did we... Me and Rei... You know... Did you arrange it?"

Gendo fixes his gaze directly upon his son, staring into his eyes. He's quiet for a moment before looking away and turning his back to the boy. Shinji can sense during this that he's probably made a big mistake in asking that question.

"No. You have Nodoka to thank for this situation." he states, the disgust in his voice completely blind siding Shinji.

"Situation?! Mother did thi..." Shinji catches himself, as he instantly notices the look upon his father's face.

"What did you call that woman?!"

Shinji shrinks in under Gendo's intense and hateful glare. "I - I... I didn't..."

"Don't your ever refer to that damn woman as your mother! Yui Ikari is your..."

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" Shinji yells before he's even realized that the words have left his mouth.

"What?!" Gendo replies, his shock quit evident.

"Don't you talk about her that way. She's been more of a mother, than you'll ever be a father!"

They stand there almost nose to nose, neither backing down. Shinji sighs as he realizes what he's done, if he ever hopes to have any type of relationship with his father in the future. He must fix this and fix it now.

"I'm sorry. It's just that... I - I owe her much and I'd appreciate it if you never spoke of her that way again. I know fully well who my mother - my birth mother is! Her name was Yui Ikari and..."

Silence abruptly returns as they appraise each other, neither knowing what to do now that what's been said has been said. But, Shinji refusing to give up continues.

"Father, so you say that Aunt Nodoka is behind our engagement?"

Silence descends upon them once more, as Shinji hopes his father gets what he's trying to do. __

"Maybe if I pretend it never happened..."

Silence remains a moment longer till Gendo clears his throat as he finally responds to Shinji's desperate attempt to make amends.

"Yes. She meet Rei two years ago when she came to inform me of your leaving for China. She thought that you where suited for each other. I merely agreed to it."

From his continuingly harsh tone, Shinji can tell that something about this arrangement doesn't agree with his father.

"Do you not approve? What do you disapprove of? Is it... me?!"

"What I do and do not approve of, doesn't matter. As your guardian, Nodoka has every right to arrange for you a fiancée. She and Genma have full custody... I care very little what they do with that power."

Shinji looks upon his Father with complete and utter disgust, it takes every once of self-control he has not to drop him where he stands. _"I try to make peace, and he goes throws this in my face?!"_ Shinji exhales deeply, calming himself before he speaks.

"And... Rei? Does she approve? Did she want this?"

"What Rei wants, is not my concern. She knows her role and does as she's told. As such, she's accepted it. I suggest you do as well. Now, if you don't mind - Pilot. I have things to attend to."

"Yes, Fa - Commander. Good day."

And with that they part, Shinji watches as his "Commander" disappears down the hall. He takes in several deep breaths, as he goes over everything that was said. He releases a loud grunt, as he rams his fist into the wall - it goes through easily. 

"I hope you plan to pay for that?" a female voice questions from behind, as he pulls back his fist from the now demolished wall.

"Huh? Misato?" he turns to see her standing behind him, a nervous grin gracing her lips. 

"Hiya, I came to pick you up. Um, are you all right? You where staring at the... um, missing wall for..."

"How long have you been there?" Shinji asks, still an edge to his voice.

"Um... since "approval" was mentioned. I wasn't spying or anything! I just - hey, where you going?"

Shinji walks away without saying a word, Misato quickly follows.

_"I shouldn't have mentioned that. God, he's fast." _

"Um, I can take you to your place, now? If you're ready to leave?"

"Yeah, fine." Shinji replies, still walking away with Misato closely behind.

"Are you okay living alone? I mean, if you submit a petition you could probably arrange to live with your father or uncle..."

"I said it's fine, and he's not my father! I mean, we only happen to share the same DNA, but as far as he's concerned I'm nothing more than that damn robot's pilot. Besides, he's the one who wants me to live in the Geofront, and Uncle got rid of me at the first opportune moment. So, I guess, neither wants me around. Not that it matters, I could use some space. Actually, I feel more at ease alone."

"Aw, come on! Don't be SILLY! That's a pretty big connection and, anyway, family naturally live together. So, if you have anything to say, just let it out and we can..."

Shinji stops walking and quickly turns around coming face to face with the lavender-haired woman.

"Leave me alone! PLEASE! It's none of your business, Miss Katsuragi!"

"Hey, what's with that tone of voice? I'm just worried about you and it's Misato! Miss Katsuragi makes me sound like some old school teacher or something."

"Well, you sure nag like one and don't you have enough to worry about?!"

"What?!" Misato quietly exclaims, her surprise written all over her face. Seeing the hurtful look on her face Shinji instantly regrets what he said,_ "She's only trying to help, why am I being like this?"_ He tries to apologize, but it's to late the damage has been done.

"So gloomy... like some kind of mood disorder! Don't worry, I'll fix that personality of yours!"

"What?! Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't..."

But, he doesn't get a chance to finish as Misato whips out her cell and hits her speed-dial.

"Ritsuko? Yeah, it's me. Listen, it's about Shinji... yeah, he's going to be living with me for a while, so I need you to..."

"Misato! What the hell are you doing?" Shinji yells, but he's ignored as Misato continues.

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not so desperate that I'd jump him. Even if he looks quit capable of..."

"What?! Misato, how can you even think..." Ritsuko yells, so loud that Shinji can hear her from where he stands.

"I'm just kidding. God, don't you have any sense of humor. All I need from you is to get me the proper approval from the guys upstairs, all right? See Ya!"

"What... what... Y-You..." Shinji just seems to stutter, as the realization of what's happened slowly sinks in.

"There! That should do it. Shall we get going?" Misato cheerfully asks.

"Are you out of your mind? You've got to be kidding! Who are you to be making such arbitrary decisions?! Besides, why do I have to live with you? If you want to help... arrange it so I can live with my cousin, not with you! Are you crazy? This is completely nuts! I mean, what type of lame-brain..."

"Will you SHUT UP already?! What part of "Commanding Officer" don't you understand?" she yells, as she fixes Shinji with one of the iciest glares he's ever seen. She proceeds to grab him by the arm and drag him away.

_"H-her EYE'S - PARALYZING ME..."_

And with that his fate was sealed, a short time later he would get to see another side of Misato Katsuragi. The reflective, caring side of the woman who is now his Commanding Officer, Roommate, and Friend. Atop the lookout that over looks all of Tokyo-3, Misato directs Shinji's attention to a sight that will forever remain engraved in his memory. 

As the sun sets in the distance, the city becomes alive with activity. Gates, lining the pavement, through out the city suddenly open and from within them dozens of buildings and skyscrapers come pouring out. Rocketing into the sky as the setting sun's beams reflect off their shiny surface, creating a rainbow of colors for all to see. 

"Whoa! The buildings... they're rising from the ground?"

"Not just any buildings - Tokyo-3! This is the "Anti-Angel Siege Fortress" - this is OUR city! And more importantly it's the city YOU defended!"

"But it wasn't as heroic as you make it sound. Sure, I piloted Eva... But, it wasn't to save humanity or this city - nothing as selfless or honorable as that! I piloted..."

"I know, Shinji. But, no matter what your motives were - you did well. What you did was noble and honorable, and you saved many lives in the process. It doesn't matter if it was for a girl you just meet or to impress the father you where just reunited with or any other reason you may have. All that matters is that you did it. You need to have more confidence in yourself and your actions."

They continue to stare out over the city - their city. Until Misato hears quiet sobs coming from the young man, who has been so surprisingly stoic since they've meet.

"Shinji? Oh, dear... Hey, did I say something wrong?!"

"No, it isn't that... Misato... I - I just... I just wanted to hear those words from him..."

Misato pulls him into a light embrace as Shinji lets lose all the pain, the confusion, and the sorrow that's been building up within him since receiving that unmarked package from the one person who's approval and acceptance he'd do just about anything for.

_"She is a kind person, but her housekeeping skills are the pits. And that penguin of hers is weird, he definitely ain't your normal animal. And is it just me or did she wait a little to long to inform me that I wasn't wearing a towel? Nah, I'm imagining things. Well, I better hurry or I'll be late for my first day!"_

With his reflection at an end, Shinji sits up, rises to his feet and stretches letting out a long yawn.

"Well, no need to worry. Things can't possibly get any worse. I mean, I am the only pilot they got other than Rei. So, Father has no choice but to eventually forgive and accept me. Yeah, that's it! I'll just wait till then, he has to accept me. Doesn't he?!"

And with that slightly comforting thought, he's off again dropping to the street blow before breaking into a run. As he quickly makes his way threw the town, he suddenly comes to a stop.

"Wait, I'm making good time. Why am I rushing? It's been awhile since I've just - walked - somewhere."

He then continues on his way, walking at a leisurely pace as he takes in the sights of this seemingly quiet, little suburb.

"I shouldn't worry, Eva's only my job. I'll have a life and part of that life is going to school with Rei and Ranma. Yeah, they'll both be there. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to talk..."

Shinji comes to a stop, as he notices that his new school is now within walking distance. He smiles and continues on - his pacing quickening more and more.

"So, that's Furinkan High. I guess it looks normal enough. I better hurry, if I want to talk to them before class."

Shinji breaks into a run, quickly covering the rest of the distance to the school. As he approaches the school gates, he notices what looks to be a giant melee, full of students, filling the school yard. He breaks into a full-on sprint upon a shocking discovery...

"They're all guys?! And... they're attacking that - GIRL?!"

Within a few strides, he leaps onto the school yard wall and with a big leap drives head long into the melee. Unnoticed by Shinji, sitting atop the opposite wall is the exact young man he was hoping to run into.

"Shinji?!" Ranma declares, as he watches a white and black blur dive into the midst of Akane's free-for-all.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes: 

Well, that concludes Chapter Two. I'd like to once again apologize for the delay in it's release and to thank everyone who has reviewed. Hopefully, this chapter and the prologue has shed some light onto the exact nature of the family situation Shinji and Ranma find themselves in. 

I got the idea for Genma and Nodoka getting full custody of Shinji from my family's experience with Foster Care and Adoption. We were a foster family that took in kids who's parents where unfit to raise them for various reasons. And in doing so my parents for all intents and purposes became their parents with all the responsibilities that entails. 

While in our care some of the kids would come to see my family as their "real" family, even if they had family members for them to meet with and hopefully connect with. As we where the ones raising them, nurturing them, caring for them, and who had daily contact with them.

So, with all this in mind I started developing Shinji's relationship with Nodoka and Genma. Shinji's mother has passed away, but his father still lives. Which explains why he can accept Nodoka as his mother - something of a stepmother, while Genma remains only his Uncle. I also saw Nodoka as someone who would do anything to keep Shinji away from someone she deemed unfit to care for him, which lead to her applying for full custody. This all may not make perfect sense, but I've seen things similar to it happen.

I hope this has helped explain some of my logic in the way that this story is going and that you've enjoyed the story thus far. Please continue to read and review as criticism, praise, and advice is always welcomed.


	5. Chapter Three

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale Of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Three: Introductions Part I**

Only a few short days have passed since the amazing events that herald the arrival of both, Shinji Ikari and Ranma Saotome. For those involved it was a day they'll never forget, but it was only a prelude of things to come.

As for the two young men caught in the center of these events, they remain completely ignorant of the other's situation and how similar they truly are. But, this day will change that, as Ranma is finding out...

"School?"

"Well, we are going to be staying here awhile." Genma states.

"It's called Furinkan High. It's the same school me and Akane go to!" Nabiki adds as she passes by.

"Ah, perfect! Then you'll be able to finally meet your Fiancée. As, Shinji will also be attending that school as of today." Genma informs, a quieted Nabiki.

"Great!" Nabiki says, not nearly as excited as she sounds. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you there, I guess." she adds, sounding downer by the second.

"Nabiki, wait! I'll go with you!" yells Akane, as she rushes down the steps.

"Ah! But, Ranma's your Fiancée. You should walk him to school." Nabiki replies, sounding suddenly more like her normal self.

"But...!" Akane starts to say as she notices Ranma looking at her. She glares at him, which he returns with ease.

"Fine! Hurry up, I don't want to be late!" she shouts at the young man who's recently become her Fiancée.

"Yeah... yeah, I'm coming." Ranma replies, as he heads for the steps, stopping only momentarily to glare at the "uncute tomboy" one more time.

Nabiki watches the scene unfold and sighs as she exits the house.

_"Shinji Ikari? Can he be any worse than Ranma?"_

Unknown by Nabiki, but at that very moment the young man dominating her thoughts is currently sitting atop a skyscraper. Completely unaware that the second young woman entrusted to him even exists.

The walk to school would seem a lot longer that day, as thoughts of the possible horror of a young man that could be waiting for her made the trip all the more tiresome. Upon arriving at her destination, Nabiki is relived to learn that Shinji has yet to arrive. With her fears momentarily at a leave, she attends to the day's first order of business.

"Well, what do you have to report?"

Kensuke Aida, momentarily removes his gaze from the viewfinder of his trusty camcorder to face the young woman he respectfully calls "Sir". And without speaking a word opens his laptop and opens a file of significant importance.

"Shinji Ikari, Age 16. His transcript reads like something of a travel brochure, he's been all over the country and for periods of time completely vanishing from trace. Only, to reappear in a completely different region... if not country."

"All right, that I all ready know. Tell me something useful!" Nabiki snaps, at a surprised Aida.

"Ok, Sir, cool your jets. All right, well, it seems he's an all-right student. His grades, when he's actually attending class, are right up their with the best of them... like Ayanami or Horaki for example. "

"So, Ranma wasn't exaggerating, but still... how much schooling has he actually received?"

"Yeah, well, it seems that every couple of years he would return to the same town where he would enroll into whatever school would take him based upon his less then normal transcript. It also seems he was privately tutored on the side and participated in a few club activities. It lists playing the cello and kendo as his only two activities."

"Kendo... Kuno?! This could be trouble... does it mention anything about how good he is?"

"No, it only says that he was on the team, but never competed. He only trained with the team."

"All right, so what does this all mean?"

"Well, in my humble opinion, I think it means that we're either dealing with one hell of a guy or..."

"Or what...?!" asks Nabiki, the worry in her voice catching Kensuke's attention.

"Or possibly an even bigger freak than the one's current rooming our halls. How else can you explain these types of grades with such little schooling?"

"I can't." she answers, her frustration at learning nothing useful written all over her.

"Exactly, my point. But, one things for sure... I can't wait to meet this guy."

"Yeah, me too."

As, Kensuke shuts of his computer, he can't help but feel that something's quite off about Nabiki. He weighs on whether or not to question on it, but decides to take a different tact.

"By the way, Sir? Why are you so interested in this Ikari guy, anyway? I mean besides his sporadic attendance record, nothing really sticks out about this guy."

"Well, I did tell you about Akane... right?" 

"Yeah, that your father hooked her up with some guy out of the blue and that he, his father, and cousin were now living with you. What does this have to do with anything?"

"It seems that plans have changed. You see... Shinji is Ranma's cousin, but he's not living with us. The truth is we know nothing about this guy except what we've been told from our free loading houseguests and I don't exactly trust their point of view being his family and all. So, I want to know exactly what I'm... I mean we're getting into... if he's going to be my... part of my family."

"All right. But, now that you mention it something else did strike me as odd."

"What?! What was it... spit it out already?!"

Nabiki's sudden outburst is all the proof he needs, Kensuke is now positive that there's something she's not telling him. For her usual cold, calm demeanor to be shattered at the simple mentioning of this guy, something drastic must of happened, but what is the question. Putting his questions aside he continues before Nabiki rips him a new one.

"Well, when you asked me to check the school records for any incoming students I was a little surprised. I mean students don't usually come to Furinkan as much as they leave, so...."

"So... what?! Hurry up, I don't got all day!"

"So... imagine my surprise when not only do I find a transfer student's transcript, but two of them that where entered into the schools records the very next day following that robot attack!"

"Yeah, so what? That's the day they arrived in town and my Dad and Kasumi enrolled Ranma the next day."

"Yeah, but, they didn't enroll Shinji and do you know where he's staying since it's not with you?" Seeing the scowl on Nabiki's face, Kensuke decides to get to the point. "Well, you know that I am something of a major military buff, right?"

"Yeah, the word obsession comes to mind" Nabiki says, with the first semblance of a smile gracing her face this whole morning.

"Anyway, when I noticed that and saw our friend's name something clicked. I knew that name, it's the same surname as the head of a certain organization that just happens to employ a majority of the people living in this city."

"You mean NERV?"

"Exactly. And, I once heard my folks mention the boss over there and how he's this really scary guy. Anyway, I heard them say the name Ikari, Gendo Ikari. And so..."

"You think this Gendo and Shinji are related?"

"Well, that be my guess. But, what confirmed it for me was when I checked his current place of residence. He's staying with a Misato Katsuragi, she's also listed as his guardian. So, why would a guy who has family living within walking distance live with a complete stranger, who just so happens to rank as a "Captain" within the organization that his supposed father heads?"

"I don't know?" she answers, her worry and confusion over the boy named Shinji Ikari becoming deeper by the second.

"That may be, but I have a theory which needs more proving before I say what it is. But, in the end it may be simpler to just ask him about this stuff when he arrives, right?"

Kensuke is once again thrown of by Nabiki's quite demeanor. In the time he's known her, she's been anything other than quite. But, today something is obviously different. Who ever this Ikari is, he must really have her worried. And, he wasn't about to rest till he found out why. But, before more could be said a certain boy-hating tomboy was making her entrance.

"Sir! Your little sis is here."

"All right, make sure you get some good shots. I've yet to deliver Kuno's order." Nabiki orders, quickly slipping into the role that she's most comfortable... the role of the Ice Queen of Furinkan High.

"Sure, but is it right to do this? I mean she is your sister?"

"Yeah, well, Kuno has to spend his money somewhere... and, I prefer that it's with us."

"Ok, your the boss!"

"That I am." she replies, her voice flowing, once again, with confidence.

_"Now, that's the Nabiki I know. I wonder what's it about this Ikari that has her so worried? I wish Toji was here to help me figure this out."_

"Hey, Aida! Focus!" Nabiki yells, causing him to refocus as the melee begins.

As, Kensuke films the daily massacre, Nabiki notices Ranma hopping onto the schoolyard wall.

"Ranma! Get in this school! Now!" she yells, catching the attention of the somewhat bewildered martial artist.

"But... But..."

"Don't worry about Akane! You get..." is all she would get out and all Ranma would hear, as their attention was drawn to a new entry into the battlefield that is Furinkan High.

"Shinji?!" Ranma declares, as he watches a white and black blur jump into the midst of Akane's free-for-all.

To the surprise of all present, a young man dressed in black and white appears from out of nowhere, and leaps into the middle of the ruckus. He, moments later, emerges with Akane in tow as he leaps out from within the sea of male students, and gently places her down a safe distance away before returning to the fight.

As he does, Ranma hops of the wall and walks over to Akane, who asks without removing her gaze from the fight that up until a moment ago was hers.

"What was that?"

"That... was Shinji?" he states with a shrug.

"Your cousin!" Akane yells, loud enough for even those standing on the school's second floor can hear. This including a shocked Nabiki Tendo and an intrigued Kensuke Aida.

But, before Ranma can confirm his original statement, the fights over as the boy identified as Shinji finishes off what was left of the male student body, the rest taken cared of by Akane or not crazy enough to challenge her in the first place. 

Standing amidst a field of unconscious students, Shinji dust himself off and releases a deep sigh as he address his opponents.

"What type of man engages in such conduct? Ganging up on someone, let alone a girl! You have no right to call yourselves men!" 

Finished with reprimanding the offenders who probably didn't hear a word he said, he turns to check on Akane. Only to react with clear surprise at who he finds standing next to her.

"Ranma?"

"Hey, cuz, how you..." is all he manages to get out before Shinji further shocks those around him as he, in a display of great speed, dashes forward bypassing a stunned Akane and bops Ranma over the head. 

"What ya do that for!" Ranma yells, as he rubs his now throbbing head.

"You mean to tell me you saw her being attacked and you did nothing?!" 

"Well, yeah, I mean..." 

Shinji bops him again, turning to face Akane who doesn't know what to expect from this odd boy.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok, miss?" 

"Um, yeah, thanks?"

"No problem and sorry about my idiot cousin here. I have no idea what he was thinking?"

Shinji looks back at Ranma, who shrugs his shoulders, with a glare that Genma would attest only his beloved wife could match in intensity.

"Nabiki said not to get involved, that this happens every morning." 

"Nabiki... every morning?" Shinji asks looking to Akane who blushes slightly as she nods.

"Besides, she was handling herself just fine until you leapt in playing hero."

"Well, what was I supposed to do... I thought she was in trouble... excuse me for caring!" Shinji yells, as he turns and begins to walk away.

"Ranma!" Akane yells, before heading after Shinji.

"What?!" he replies, as he follows wondering what's the big deal.

Hearing Akane calling for him, Shinji stops and turns to face her. Surprising the approaching Tendo with the sudden change in demeanor. He's looking to the floor and mumbling an apology, as he says something along the lines of that he's sorry for intruding and had no business entering someone else's fight.

"Hey, wait, I should be the one apologizing. Your the one who helped me and I let that idiot Ranma insult you."

Noticing the smile gracing her lips, Shinji looks up to see that she truly is sincere. Looking around at the just-now awakening students, he blushes as he says.

"I guess I was a little to rough with them, but does this really happen every morning, Miss...?"

"Oh, right, sorry. My name is Akane, Akane Tendo. It's a pleasure to meet you and yes... it does."

"But, why?"

Shinji asks completely baffled by this strange morning ritual he's happened to stumble into the midst off. But, before Akane can explain as Ranma arrives next to them, a sudden shift in the wind signals the arrival of the one responsible.

"Truly. Such a boorish lot. Evidently, each of them intends to ask you out on the dawn that he finally defeats you."

The three newly aquatinted students turn to face the newest arrival as Akane with a sigh responds.

"Oh, Upperclassman. Good morning."

"Upperclassman?" Shinji asks Ranma who only shrugs as the scene before them continues to play out.

"And now, Akane Tendo, might you fight with me?"

"Um, I don't mean to intrude, but... in case, you arrived late... Shinji here took care of these guys, not Akane. And, I doubt he'll allow you to do such a thing... right, Shinji?" Ranma states, stepping forward and pointing over his shoulder at a surprised Shinji.

"Ranma, stay out of this." Akane demands.

"What? I'm just informing him of the facts."

"Listen to her, this doesn't involve us." Shinji says coming to stand on Akane's other side.

"Yeah, well, it involves us now that you had to be the hero." 

Shinji doesn't get to respond as the sword wielding upperclassman tires of being ignored and demands their attention.

"You two!"

"Yeah?" they reply in unison.

"You are being quite familiar with Akane!"

"Tell him, Akane?" says Ranma.

"Tell him what?"

"You know?" a flustered Ranma replies.

"I have no idea what you're referring to." Akane says, feigning ignorance.

"Um, guys. He's getting mad." Shinji adds, noticing the reddening of the upperclassman's complexion.

"You insolent whelps! Who are you?" he yells, venting his frustration.

"Well, we're..." the cousins, once more in unison, reply before being cutoff.

"Ah! But, is it not custom to gives one's own name first? Fine then! Mine I shall give!"

"Um sure?" replies a baffled Ranma.

"Go ahead." adds an equally confused Shinji.

"My name is Upperclassman Kuno. Junior. Group E. Captain of the Kendo Club and the undefeated new star of the high school fencing world. But, my peers call me... The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!"

"Blue Thunder?" questions a friend of Nabiki, who's joined her and Kensuke along with a few other girls.

"Have you heard that?" another asks.

"News to me." Nabiki states.

She, being as confused as everyone else, continues to watch the display in the yard below with vapid interest. Especially, the boy Akane identified in her own unique way as Shinji.

"Um, well, I am Shinji Ikari. A transfer student. Upon arriving here today, I witnessed Miss Tendo here being attacked, and so I moved to assist her taking out those who where assaulting her. I have no previous association with her, Upperclassman."

"Ah, I see. You are one you acts with honor. You fine sir, are quite noble indeed. You may leave." Kuno address Shinji with all the eloquence of feudal lord.

"Um... thank you, Upperclassman?" Shinji replies, as he steps back next to Akane as Kuno turns to face Ranma.

"And you?!"

"Okay? I'm, uh... I'm staying at the Tendo Training Hall..." Ranma announces, much to Kuno's displeasure.

"What?! Staying under the same roof as Akane?!" Kuno yells, while lunging forward with a slash of his sword. Which Ranma easily avoids flipping out of the way and tossing Shinji his bag.

"I am heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling! I am Ranma Saotome and I accept your challenge!" 

Landing a few feet away, Ranma sizes Kuno up as it seems that the entire student body is gathering at the school's various windows and balconies. Shinji's attention is drawn to the increasing commotion, as his gaze falls upon a young man who appears to be filming the entire thing. As well as the young woman to his right and several other young girls. His focus is suddenly drawn to a speck of blue in a third floor window, there he spots the young woman who has been dominating many a quite moment, along with the brown-haired young woman standing next to her.

_"Rei...?"_

But, before Shinji could dwell upon his discovery any longer, a sudden cry alerts him to the beginning battle.

"Silence, Fool! Have at thee!"

To Be Continued...

Author Notes:

Many thanks to all of you, who have written me wondering about the status of TTCS. It's been great to hear that people have been enjoying the story so far. I must apologize for the long delay between chapters, as things have been quite hectic around here lately. But, with summer here, at last, I hope to release chapters on a more regular basis. Once again, my thanks to all who've read this story and please continue to enjoy TTCS.


	6. Chapter Four

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

[abc] - Genma's Signs

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale Of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Four: Introductions Part II**

For any self-respecting class representative the fact that their classroom is nearly void of human life minutes before the bell might have them worried; but for Hikari Horaki it's business as usual. Once again, everyone has gathered to watch Akane make short work of her would be suitors, leaving her alone once more with the only other person not drawn to the spectacle.

_"Ayanami?"_

Hikari stops in the middle of her morning routine when she notices something completely out of the ordinary. Upon first glance, one may say that nothings changed, but when you've spent as much time as she has with Rei, even if it is in complete silence, you begin to pick up on things. So, imagine her surprise when she realizes that, for the first time that she can remember, her fellow classmate is actually paying attention to the commotion in the yard below.

Looking at the her watch, Hikari notices that it seems to be taking Akane longer than usual to deal with the boys. Listening to the gossip echoing from the hall, she picks up on an interesting piece of information.

"Somebody's taking on Kuno?!"

"Yeah! These two guys just showed up out of nowhere! The first one actually took over Akane's fight, saving her from those idiots then finishing them off for her, and now the second is challenging Kuno!"

"Wow, lets hurry! I don't want to miss this!"

Hearing what's going on, it doesn't take Hikari long to put two and two together.

_"The transfer students?!"_

Hikari wastes no time running to the window to see what's going on. There in the yard she sees two young men dressed in identical outfits, one's in blue and red the other in black and white. She watches as the one in blue and red avoids one of Kuno's attacks with great ease. A few feet away, Akane and the other boy seem to be watching the fight.

"Is he looking at us? Hikari says aloud, noticing that the one next to Akane is looking directly at them. "He is, isn't he? I wonder which one he is?"

"His name is Ikari, Shinji." a quiet voice informs her.

"What?!"

To Hikari's utter amazement, not only did Rei speak to her but she also knows the name of the boy currently looking at them.

_"He's not looking at us... He's looking at Rei?!"_

But, before Hikari can dwell upon this shocking revelation, her attention is drawn back to the scene below, as a sudden cry alerts her to the beginning battle.

"Silence, Fool! Have at thee!"

In a display of great speed, Kuno dashes forward and slashes at Ranma who narrowly avoids his attack. Much to the amazement of everyone watching, Kuno's attack completely destroys a section of the schoolyard wall.

While shocked that his attack missed, Kuno doesn't let it effect him long as he quickly follows up with another attack. He quickly slashes at the tree Ranma's hanging from, only to miss yet again.

"He's good, but this fight is over."

"What do you mean?!"

Akane is shocked by Shinji's declaration as she looks back to the fight to see Ranma landing next to the now fallen tree, as a rumble of thunder is heard over head. Shinji looks to the sky as the once clear sky is darkening by the moment.

"Hey, Ranma! It looks like rain, hurry up!"

"Yeah, all right, take Akane inside. I'll be right there! But, first..."

Ranma quickly dashes forward as Shinji takes Akane by the hand.

"Come on, this'll be over in a moment."

"But...?"

Akane looks back as Ranma appears before Kuno quicker than she or even Kuno can track and begins to speak.

"Now, let me make this perfectly clear! Akane means nothing to me!"

Akane comes to halt, stopping Shinji in his tracks, as she listens to Ranma's continued belittling of her.

"If you want a violent, psycho chick like her... you can have her!"

So quickly that Shinji completely misses it, Akane grabs Ranma's bag from his hands and launches it at Ranma.

"Why... you pervert!" Akane bellows, launching the bag at a tremendous velocity.

"Would you quit calling me a per..."

Ranma sensing Kuno's attack leaps over it as Kuno slashes threw the bag then launches a counterattack from the sky. But, Kuno is quicker than he realizes and follows with an attack of his own. But, none see this except Shinji, as everyone is focusing on the giant panda carrying a tea kettle dashing onto the school grounds.. 

"Mr. Saotome/Uncle?" Akane and Shinji say simultaneously.

The panda quickly knocks Kuno over as he grabs Ranma in the midair and dashes towards the school leaving a dazed but fully conscious Kuno behind. Who, while shocked by the sudden end of his dual, instantly notices something awry.

"How dare you hold the hand of Akane!"

The sudden declaration of a furious Kuno draws everyone's attention back to the schoolyard, as he charges at a confused Shinji and Akane. The duo look at their hands and suddenly realize that they never stopped holding hands, despite Akane's attack on Ranma. They quickly let go as they both begin to blush furiously, but before any apologies can be made a crash of thunder and lighting signals the arrival of a midmorning shower. 

Despite the sudden downpour, Shinji is calm and aware enough to stand his ground. As, he quickly pulls Akane behind him and out of harm's way; sensing that in his current state of blind fury, Kuno might not avoid hurting Akane in the process of attacking him. In one fluid motion, Shinji releases Akane's hand, sending her falling to the ground, as he grabs the tip of Kuno's sword before launching himself into a flip over Kuno. Landing gracefully behind Kuno with his sword in hand, Shinji flips the sword into the air with his left hand, catching it with his right as he charges at Kuno. But, before anyone can realize what's happened Shinji dashes past Kuno dropping the sword at his feet, scooping up Akane and hoisting her up over his head as he vanishes into the school.

Left behind is a stunned student body as they stare at a frozen Kuno, who moments after their exit drops to the now vacant schoolyard unconscious. As the crowds start to disburse only three pairs of eyes remain on the unconscious Kuno, as one overwhelming thought crosses their minds...

_"Who are these guys?!"_

But, in the mind of one Rei Ayanami, a simple thought that can hold dire repercussions for who it concerns drives her thoughts...

_"He has changed again."_

In her countless hours within the halls of Furinkan High, Akane has experienced and witnessed many things. But, never before has she been carried over the head of a teal-haired girl.

_"A teal-haired_ girl?"

Akane is shocked as she notices that the backside she's been starring at belongs to a girl, who's running desperately through the halls. Coming out of her daze from the sudden shock of hitting the floor before becoming airborne, she finally puts all the pieces together.

_"Shinji was holding my hand when Kuno attacked... he pulled me out the way? It was raining as this happened and I fell to the floor. Next, I'm being carried by this girl... then this girl must be... _Shinji?!"

Hearing a somewhat distraught calling of her name brings Shinji out of her current state of blind panic, as she slows to a stop and looks up surprised to come face to stomach with Akane. She gently puts Akane down and proceeds to apologize... profusely.

_"She's not hearing a word I'm saying... why is she starring at me?"_ Shinji looks down at her hands and sighs,_ " I guess I didn't beat the rain... why does it always have to be like this?! I better get out of here before anyone else sees me."_

Realizing that her apologizes are falling on deaf ears, Shinji tries a "new" tactic... running.

"Wait... Please..."

These words hold a lot of weight in the mind of Shinji Ikari, as they can lift the spirits of anyone, when spoken by someone who wants you around. Especially, if the number of people who do is limited. With this in mind, the fact that Shinji hesitantly turned around to find a "smiling" Akane shouldn't be surprising in the least or maybe it should.

"I'm sorry."

Another phrase that holds it's own special place in the psyche of Shinji Ikari, especially when he's the one it's being said to and not by.

"You're sorry? Why?" Shinji wonders, the newness of the situation sending her emotions into overdrive.

"You apologized and I... I stared. I'm sorry." Akane explains, her embarrassment at her actions clear.

Unused to this type of situation, Shinji says what comes natural: "It's my fault, no need to apologize."

Akane is thrown by his response, expecting anything but acceptance of blame from a boy.

"You changed?"

"Yeah, so you noticed." she replies, blushing, as she fidgets slightly. "I guess using you as an umbrella didn't quite work."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Akane blushes as Shinji smiles, returning Akane's smile with a surprising smile of her own, but quickly regains control... "Come on... Hurry, this way!"

Akane quickly grabs the other girl's hand and leads her away at a quickening pace.

"What? What is it?" a surprised Shinji yells, while being literally pulled along.

"I think I heard someone... we better get you changed back before anyone sees you."

"Yeah, you're right." she responds, but Akane doesn't notice as she's lost in her own thoughts...

_"Remember she's a guy... a nice one, but still a guy!"_

Moments later, they arrive in the P.E. equipment room to find a very female Ranma sitting with a kettle carrying panda..

"Hey, what took you guys so long?!"

"Um... nothing." Akane quickly answers followed by Shinji's brilliant reply of "Yeah... nothing."

"Well, it didn't seem like nothing to me." says Ranma.

"You saw!" Akane says, her surprise and worry clearly evident.

"Yeah, I saw how Shinji took out that Kuno-guy with one blow. Way to go, Shinji. Now, I'd have nailed that buffoon myself if Pop's and the rain didn't ruin it." Ranma says, pride dripping from every word.

"I'm not so sure about that." Shinji says, as he dumps some of Mr. Saotome's hot water over himself.

"Whatta you mean by that?!" Ranma asks on the defensive.

"He means your throat." Akane points out.

Ranma checks her neck as Shinji pours the rest of the tea kettle's contents over her.

"A bruise... from that?! Wow! And, he didn't even touch me!"

"Lucky for you, if he had you'd be breathing through a hole in your neck. I'd say your pretty evenly matched up."

"I wouldn't say that..." Shinji and Ranma say in unison, causing the two martial artists to burst into a fit of laughter as Akane looks to Mr. Saotome.

"Didn't you forget something or should I say someone?!" she asks.

[No, don't think so.] he replies, sign in hand. 

"Shinji, you idiot! You forgot him when you grabbed Ranma."

[I didn't notice him!] 

"And, that's supposed to make it, all right?!"

[Yeah.] he replies, unmoved by her indignant tone.

"You moron!" Akane shouts, bashing him in the head with the empty kettle.

Meanwhile, a certain samurai wanna-be is discussing this morning's events with a certain Miss Tendo, as they examine the handiwork of his opponents.

"Amazing... and you don't even remember being touched?" 

"HMPH. And at first I thought Ranma Saotome was good... but, he can't even spell!" Kuno yells, with an indignant tone.

"Yes, but it appears the other one can." Nabiki points out, as she examines the crossed out misspelling of buffoon and the correct spelling just above it, nearly hidden under Kuno's bangs.

"Ah, yes, the noble Ikari. I confess that I was rash in my reaction to his holding of the fair Akane's hand. But, yet, I am glad that I did... for you see, I have learned that he is quite skilled with the sword."

"And how do you know that?" she asks, deciding to humor the self-proclaimed swordsman.

"When one is as formidable with the sword as I, one can sense these things." Kuno responds, sounding quite proud of his deduction.

"Yeah? And, the fact that he not only avoided your attack but corrected Ranma's poor spelling, all while taking you out, has nothing to do with it? And, did I mention he did all this with your own sword?" says Nabiki, sounding less than impressed by Kuno's boastful deduction..

Kuno and Nabiki lock eyes as silence descends upon their conversation.

"I detest you." says Kuno.

"I'm so glad." replies Nabiki.

At that same moment in classroom 1-A, introductions are about to be formally made.

"All right, class. We have two new students today: Ranma Saotome and Shinji Ikari. Please introduce yourselves to the class.

Before the class stands two young men, both the same age and both similarly dressed, but from the way they stand one can tell the similarities end there. One stands before with his fellow classmates with a carefree air about him, while the other seems to shrink in on himself as the eyes of those present lock upon him. The confident one, steps forward and begins to speak...

"Hi, I'm Ranma Saotome. I am heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts and I just returned from training in China with my dad and cousin. He's this guy over here." he finishes pointing to Shinji who flushes as the attention of everyone turns to him as he steps forward.

"Um... Hi... Good morning, My name is Shinji Ikari and I am also heir to the Saotome School. It's a pleasure to meet you all." he finishes with a bow and quickly returns to his place next to Ranma.

"All right, while it does appear to be true that you both where in China until recently... that doesn't change the fact that you two along with Akane Tendo where late. Go stand in the hall." 

The teacher points to the door as the three students quickly make their way out to the hall, each grabbing two buckets as they do.

"This is your fault." Akane announces.

"Sorry." Shinji quickly answers.

"No! Not you... him." Akane states glaring at Ranma.

"My fault? It was your fight, remember? And, I wasn't the one who jumped into the middle of it." Ranma declares in his defense.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Akane bitterly replies.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Ranma asks, completely lost as to why she's angry at him.

"I think she's upset that you didn't try to help her." Shinji calmly states.

"I didn't say that!" Akane yells, causing Shinji to jump back nearly dropping his bucket. "Sorry, I mean... it was nice of you, Shinji, to help me like you did. I'm just used to dealing with them and Kuno alone every morning... and finishing before school starts!" Akane finishes getting louder and looking towards Ranma at the end.

"All right, I get it. But, what is this all about anyway?" Ranma asks.

"Kuno told them... "If you wish to date Akane, you must defeat her in honorable combat! I will permit no other terms!" ...and ever since then they've been challenging me."

At that same moment in classroom 2-E, Kuno is learning of a certain engagement and isn't taking the news all that well.

"Honorable combat, give me a break! And, you mean to tell me, you fight with Kuno every morning?!" asks a pissed Shinji.

"Yeah, and for some reason I always win!" answers a bewildered Akane, as she and Ranma are surprised by Shinji's outburst.

"Well, when a guy fights a girl... he often lets up a lot." Ranma flippantly announces.

"Don't underestimate me. Try me for real sometime."

"Yeah, Ranma, when are you going to learn not to take female fighters lightly. Does the word Amazon, mean anything to you?" Shinji asks, sounding quite upset by his cousin's attitude.

"Yeah... well... that's besides the point. All I'm saying is that there's no way I'm fighting you. Violent or not... you're still a girl and I couldn't do it." Ranma replies, his attitude unchanged despite his momentary paling at the mentioning of Amazon.

"How about if you're a girl?" Akane asks, lifting one of her buckets causing both boys to jump away from her.

"Now, wait a... Yah!" Ranma yells as he avoids a splash of water, only it didn't come from Akane's bucket but from the bucket of...

"Upperclassman Kuno?"

"Never, Ranma Saotome! I shall never accept your engagement to Akane!" Kuno yells, drawing the attention of the students of room 1-A. Who yell question after question at the involved couple, despite Hikari's desperate attempts to restore order to her class.

"Wait! It's not true! It's..." Akane begins.

"Our parents. They decided! We never..." and Ranma finishes before quickly avoiding an attack from Kuno.

Ranma quickly takes off with Kuno giving chase. Kuno demands that Ranma stands and fight, but Ranma says that a school is no place for a fight and leads him towards a suitable location. The student's quickly give chase following the spectacle with Akane in the lead. But, left behind is a baffled Hikari and a silent Shinji.

"Um, excuse me, but... why didn't you follow your cousin?" Hikari asks.

"Class is not over." Shinji replies.

"Oh, that's ok. I hate to say it, but once the teacher gets lost in his stories on life before Second Impact. He never really notices anything that's going on... see?"

Hikari points to the teacher who's still speaking, completely unaware that the only students remaining are Shinji, Hikari, and Rei. 

"Well, anyway, Ranma can take care of himself, Miss... Horaki, was it?"

"Yes, but call me Hikari."

"All right, Hikari. May I ask... does this type of thing happen often?"

"Well, before those things fought in the city the other day... the daily occurrences her at Furinkan where the biggest news in town."

"I see... _Can ,what goes on around here really be that odd?"_ Shinji wonders, as Hikari continues.

"Well, even if he doesn't need your help... going to see what's going on is defiantly better then holding buckets."

Shinji looks down at the buckets in his hands and smiles, conceding that she does have a point.

"But, what about you?"

"I'll stay here in case anyone comes back... some semblance of order must be maintained. You go and that way you can tell me all about it."

"All right. Thanks, Miss... I mean... thanks, Hikari."

"Your welcome, Shinji."

Hikari looks back into the classroom and sees that Rei is still in her normal position.

_"I swear that she was listening in on us?!"_

Little does Hikari know how right she is, as Rei heard their entire conversation despite her apparent disinterest. As for Shinji, it doesn't take him long to find his classmates. He pushes through the crowd and comes to stand next to Kensuke Aida.

"What happened? Where's Ranma and Kuno... and Akane?"

"Oh... hi! You missed it. Kuno chased Ranma to this window, when all the sudden he just jumps out and Kuno follows... I mean, this is the freakin' third floor! Luckily, they where over the pool and landed in there." Kensuke explains, barely containing his excitement.

"And Akane?"

"Oh, she ran off as soon as they landed. I guess she was concerned about them... surprising, since she's supposed to hate all guys."

"Really? She doesn't seem the type?" Shinji says, actually surprised.

"Yeah, well... hey, speaking of which?!" Kensuke suddenly yells, putting Shinji back on his guard. "Why did you jump into her fight this morning? And ,where did you two go after you took out Kuno? Now, that was amazing! Hey, where are you going?!"

"Sorry, got to check on Ranma... See ya!" Shinji yells as he quickly flees the camera touting boy.

"Man, guess I spooked him." Kensuke says, as he turns back to the window. "I wonder where they went?"

Outside in a field behind the school, Shinji searches for Ranma and Akane.

"Where did those two get to? If what that girl said is true... Kuno must know about Ranma's curse... that idiot! How does he let himself get grabbed like that? I better hurry!"

Shinji heads further away from the school when he spots who he believes to be Kuno, he decides to follow him only to find Kuno facing off with Akane.

"It seems that they're about to fight. I shouldn't get involved, but... _If you wish to date Akane, you must defeat her in honorable combat! _...honorable combat, my ass, what he's doing to her just isn't right!" 

And, with that decided Shinji dashes across the field towards the duo. He's completely unaware that Ranma's up in the tree near them, but soon realizes that he's to late to help as Akane grabs Kuno's sword mid-slash and flips him into the air.

"Wow! Your good."

"Shinji!" Akane declares, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Hi, um... where's Ranma?"

"Huh... Oh, him? He's... you're still a girl?!" Akane yells, turning to look up in the tree.

Shinji looks up to see Ranma holding a crushed tea kettle with Kuno being held upside-down upon it.

"So, did you see where that boy in the pigtail went?" Kuno asks girl-type Ranma.

_"He doesn't know that's Ranma. Thank God!"_ Shinji thinks to himself, as Kuno continues.

"Running from a fight! No doubt he feared my prowess! Bah! He is no man! He is no..."

He doesn't get to finish as Ranma drops him and the kettle to the ground below, before following with ease landing next to Akane and Shinji.

"I'm not gonna hang there and take this! I can take you anytime! Come on!" Ranma yells, dropping into a fighting stance.

Shinji quickly steps forward and whispers into Ranma's ear: "He doesn't know it's you. Let it go."

"No, he challenged my manhood. I'm taking this guy out!" Ranma declares, as Kuno accepts her challenge.

"Amusing. Well, should you win I will allow you to date with me!" 

Kuno slashes at Ranma with a wide slash which she easily avoids and counters with...

"And who's asking to go out with you?!" as she delivers a devastating kick to the face followed by blows so quick they're hard to follow.

"Wow, he really is good." Akane says to Shinji.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to go nuts every time someone challenges his manhood. You wouldn't believe how many fights we've been in over this!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, well just look!" Shinji says, pointing to the beaten Kuno and the triumphantly standing Ranma.

"And guess what, Kuno. Ranma Saotome's even better'n me!" Ranma declares dropping Kuno's sword as he turns towards his waiting audience. "Okay. Let's head home."

"School isn't over yet, you know." Akane responds, as the trio walks away from the beaten Kuno.

"Yeah? So?" Ranma replies with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Anyway, I think you may want this." Shinji states, as he hands Ranma the tea kettle he brought with him. Ranma gladly accepts the kettle, as they approach the edge of the school grounds, dumping it's contents over himself returning to his natural form.

"Thanks, cuz. Hey, why don't you come to the dojo with us?"

"I'd like nothing better but I've got testing this evening. And, I promised someone I'd tell them the outcome of your fight with Kuno." Shinji replies, sounding disappointed at the beginning ,but sounding more lighthearted at the end.

"Testing... what type of testing?" Ranma asks.

"Um... well..." Shinji freezes, as he tries to think of an excuse still not sure if he wants everyone to know about NERV and Eva.

"Too bad. Well, remember that your welcomed at the Tendo Dojo anytime." Akane cuts in, noticing Shinji's hesitance to answer.

"Oh... um.... thanks, Akane. That's really nice of you."

"Yeah! A little too nice... you didn't make me feel this welcomed." Ranma says, sounding displeased with her attitude towards Shinji.

"Well, maybe if you where more like Shinji and less of a pervert... you'd be welcomed, too."

"Stop calling me a pervert!" Ranma yells to no end, as Akane begins to walk away waving good-bye to Shinji as she does.

"Hey, wait! See ya, Shinji. Akane, wait up!" Ranma yells, as he quickly chases after her.

Shinji watches as they walk away, arguing the whole way, and laughs.

"Those two sure don't get along... and she's Ranma's fiancée?! Too bad, she seems really... nice. Well, I better get back, I've already missed enough class for one day."

Shinji quickly makes his way into the school and back to his new class, only to be surprised by what he finds.

"Where is everybody?"

Shinji looks over the empty classroom, only to find Hikari straightening out and lining up desk.

"Oh, Shinji! Everybody was dismissed early. It seems the ruckus Ranma and Kuno caused was enough to end classes for today."

"I see." Shinji replies, as he notices that Rei's desk is also empty. _"Maybe, I'll see her at NERV later. Maybe, that'll make the place bearable?"_

"Would you like some help?" Shinji asks, entering the classroom and helping Hikari lift the chairs atop their desk.

"Thanks. So, did you find your cousin?"

"Yeah, well, he wasn't that hard to find. If there's trouble Ranma's usually not to far behind."

"Really, is it all that bad?" she asks, telling by Shinji's tone there's more to this story.

"Yeah, well..."

As, Shinji and Hikari discuss the finer points of Ranma's habit for drawing the attention of all kinds of trouble. Back outside in the middle of the field, still lies Kuno who has visions of a certain pigtailed girl playing through his head.

"Who on earth... is she?"

And with that simple question, an obsession the likes of which has never been seen or heard of before begins.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter Five

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

*****************************************************************************

**A Tale Of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Five: An Unlikely Ally**

**Sunday**

The events of his first day of school sure set a precedent for the most bizarre first day of any student in the history of Furinkan High, his claim only contested by his dear cousin. But, luckily for Shinji the rest of the week went by uneventful or at least on the school front, now, NERV's another story.

"I can't believe she expects me to wear that thing?! The training's bad enough and I still haven't talked to Rei, but... but this is just to much."

Shinji is currently laying in bed following a strenuous day of tests with Misato and Ritsuko. His SDAT at his side as he remembers the eventful end to an otherwise normal day... well, normal for NERV anyway. It all started following his last set of synch tests as he was exiting his, or should I say her, Eva.

"Shinji, can I see you for a minute?" the blonde doctor calls out from the control room.

"Um... sure, but can it wait till after I shower?" Shinji asks, as she dries her hair off.

"It'll only take a moment and then you can shower."

"All right, be right there."

"Thank you." a chipper Ritsuko replies, as Shinji vanishes from sight.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for him?" Misato asks, from her seat next to Ritsuko.

"Just a little show and tell." Ritsuko says mischievously, as she produces something she's only hinted at in passing, to which Misato's eyes brighten as she mimics her friends smile perfectly.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!"

"That it should." Ritsuko agrees.

"What should be fun?" Shinji asks, just entering the control room.

"Shinji, dear, would you do me a favor?" A sweeter than sweet Ritsuko asks, making her way over to the slightly puzzled pilot.

"Um... sure?"

"Great! Here, after you shower put this on."

Ritsuko hands Shinji a package which she hesitantly accepts.

"Thanks, that'll be all." she says, turning her back to the confused young woman.

"All right, I'll be right back."

Ritsuko looks to Misato who bursts into a fit of laughter as soon as Shinji exits, Ritsuko soon joins her as they laugh thinking of the fun to come.

Shinji finishes his shower and is drying off when he remembers the package laying on the bench. He quickly opens the package, actually excited by the prospect of what could be inside and with of final tug the package is opened.

"What the hell is this?!" he yells, as his joy turns to horror.

Their patience waning, Misato and Ritsuko begin to wonder if Shinji didn't make a run for it, but at long last the pilot makes his anticipated return.

"Um... I'm back." he calls out from just outside the door, his head the only thing visible.

"Well, don't be shy. Come on in, so we can get a good look at you." says Ritsuko, hardly hiding the smile creeping across her face.

Despite his reservations, Shinji enters the room and gives them their first look at him inside his brand new plug suit. He slowly walks across the room, unconsciously covering himself as he just can't shake the feeling of being naked.

"Yes, you are... and looking good!" Misato chimes in, looking over her charge a little to appreciatively.

"Ah, yes! Perfect. Now, Shinji, stand right here." Ritsuko calmly orders.

Shinji makes his way over to the doctor, a little more confident thanks to Misato's cat-calls.

"Can I ask what exactly this thing is?"

"It's a plug suit. You may have noticed Rei wearing one like it, when you first meet..."

"Actually, all I noticed was red." Shinji states sourly.

"Ah, Shinji noticed Rei's eyes... how sweet!" Misato playfully says.

"I was talking about the blood on my hands when I was holding her... _even though her eyes are quite enchanting!"_ he corrects, saying the last part to himself.

"Um, anyway, the suit and those clips in your hair are designed to help you synch with your Eva. I've been working on yours since... well, since your condition has required a little tweaking of the suit." Ritsuko finishes, despite Shinji's attempt to bring down her and Misato's good mood.

"What tweaking?"

"Well... this. Misato, now!" 

Shinji quickly reacts to Ritsuko's sudden outburst, but not quickly enough as Misato sudden pulls a bucket out from behind her and drenches the pilot with ice cold water.

"Ahhh! What's wrong with you?! That's freezing!"

"Oh my God! It actually worked!" Misato shouts, her surprise clearly evident by the way she continues to stare at the boy turned girl.

"What worked?!" Shinji asks, still pisssed at being tricked in such a manner.

"Well, take a look." Ritsuko says, her voice full with pride as she holds up a full body mirror for Shinji.

"Huh... what?" Shinji turns to look at her and is quickly startled by what she finds. "Oh shit... I mean the suit... it shrunk!"

Shinji looks herself over and is surprised at the changes. The suit has shrunk to fit her perfectly as the chest area has expanded, the waist has narrowed, and the length has shortened, all to meet her smaller, more voluptuous frame.

"Yep, and it expands!" Misato cheerfully announces as she dumps the contents of a thermos over the still captivated pilot. Who is only more amazed as the suit expands as she returns to her original form. Seeing the amazed look upon his face, Ritsuko puts the mirror down to get Shinji's attention.

"The suit is designed to adjust to whichever form your currently in. This should help make things easier for all of us."

"What do you mean?" Shinji asks, Misato looks just as puzzled as they both look to Ritsuko for an explanation.

"Well, to put it simply... we're supposed to have a male pilot, not female. Not to mention that I'm sure you don't want everyone knowing about your curse. So, this way you won't have to remain in your female form whenever your piloting or testing because your wearing a plug suit designed only for a girl, this suit will simply alter to match your current body structure."

"Oh... O.K. Well, can I get changed now?" he asks, a little unsure of her answer but to tired to care.

"Yeah, sure, you can head home now. You get yourself a good nights rest, we have more testing tomorrow after school."

"All right. Misato, you coming?" he replies, stifling a yawn as he does.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. You go get changed I'll meet you outside the locker room."

Misato quiets down as Shinji exits the room and then turns to Ritsuko not at all looking pleased.

"So, what did you really mean when you said it'll be easier for all of us?"

"Nothing. I meant exactly what I said."

"Come on, Ritsu. I know your keeping something from me."

Ritsuko looks away from Misato and gazes out over the Eva dock, her gaze falling upon Unit 01.

"The Commander has asked me to find a cure for Shinji."

"Well, that's great... isn't it?!"

"It should be but I doubt he wants one for Shinji's benefit."

"I don't understand."

"He hasn't stopped complaining about how incompetent his brother is for turning his son into a... a freak!"

"He actually said that?!" Misato asks, her disbelief and anger clearly audible.

"More or less. He seems to take Shinji's curse as an affront against himself or something. I don't understand it, myself."

"Well, can you cure him?"

"Doubtful. While I'll be the last person to say I believe in magic, curses, and the like... Shinji's condition is like nothing I've ever seen or heard of before. I won't stop trying but don't get your hopes up."

"I understand. Well, I better hurry... Shinji's probably wondering what's keeping me.

"All right, goodnight, Misato."

"Goodnight, Ritsuko."

Misato exits leaving Ritsuko alone, she gathers up her things and prepares to leave when she turns to see...

"Shinji?!"

Standing still in his plug suit is a determined looking Shinji, his gaze is solely on the floor but as Ritsuko goes to speak again he cuts her off.

"I don't want you looking for a cure."

"What?! But, Shinji, I..."

"Don't bother. I've come to accept my condition, if... if Father can't... well, that's his problem. All I want is for everyone to stop treating me like I some sort of a..."

Shinji quiets as he starts to tear up, he quickly turns and leaves a surprised, yet understanding Ritsuko in his wake...

_"I don't want their pity. I just want... I don't know what I want."_

Shinji rolls over in his bed as his SDAT reaches the end of it's tracks and begins to rewind. Unnoticed by Shinji, Misato is currently standing just inside his doorway, she quietly closes the door and heads for her room.

"So different! He's so different than when he's fighting or training. He's as different as night and day. Maybe this is to much for him? Maybe..."

Misato enters her room and closes her door, as the end of her thought is sent adrift amongst so many worries and queries.

**Monday**

Shinji is currently on his way to school when he checks his watch.

"Oh, crap. I'm going to be late."

He quickly breaks into a run and turns a corner running smack dab into Ranma and Akane who's also running at a blistering pace.

"You guys running late too?" he casually asks.

"Yeah, this idiot here got wet again!" 

"Hey, I'm telling you that old woman has it out for me!" Ranma yells.

"Whatever, so Shinji has was your weekend?"

"Um... nothing special... homework and you guys."

"Ranma, here, went to his duel with Kuno but won't tell me what happened."

"That's right? So, what happened? Don't tell me he beat you?!"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it! Anyway, we're here and here comes the idiot brigade!"

The three focus as they approach the gates of Furinkan High and the army of disgruntled schoolboys waiting for them.

"Akane Tendo's here with her fiancé! And his cousin's with them!"

The trio makes short work of their attackers and continue forward as Kuno makes his presence known. While Shinji comes to a halt, Ranma and Akane push on threw trampling the misguided swordsman.

"Man, those two are ruff. Hey, are you all right?"

Shinji leans over checking on Kuno and finds him in a daze mumbling something about his pigtailed goddess and the pure and true Akane. Figuring that means he's all right, Shinji turns to enter the school and spots that kid with the camera along with that girl he was with the other day during their fight with Kuno.

"I guess I better go introduce myself... I was kind of rude the other day."

Noticing that Shinji is heading their way, Nabiki begins to panic.

_"Oh God, he's coming over! Does he know? Did they tell him about the engagement even though I told them not to? I got to get out of here."_

"Hey, Nabiki? Where you going?" Kensuke asks, noticing her sudden departure.

"Um, I got things to attend to. I'll see you later."

"Um, sure. See ya."

Kensuke is puzzled by her actions of late and this only adds to the list of inconsistencies he's been noticing lately in Nabiki's behavior.

_"She sure has been out of it lately. Oh, Ikari's coming this way... I bet that's why she left?"_

"Hi, I'm sorry about the other day. It was rude of me to run off like that." Shinji instantly begins his conversation by apologizing.

"Hey, no problem... but, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a question."

"Sure... go ahead. I guess?"

"Great, so do you know a girl named Nabiki?"

"No, I don't. Wait, I think I've heard that name... yeah, Ranma mentioned it. Who is she?"

"She's Akane's older sister."

"Oh, okay, and why did you want to know if I knew her?"

"No reason, just wondering." Kensuke answers, trying to hide his true intentions.

"All right, well, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, later."

Kensuke watches as Shinji enters the school and momentarily follows, he continues to mull over what could be Nabiki's interest in this guy. He doesn't believe it's only because he's the cousin of her sister's fiancé like she'd have him believe. Unnoticed by Kensuke but Nabiki witnessed their entire conversation, she is now worried that Kensuke may suspect that something's up. She is now determined to talk to Shinji about their engagement before anyone catches on to the truth.

The first half of the day goes by without a hitch. The gossip mill continues to churn out rumors about the new arrivals ranging from their relationships with the boy-hating Akane, to their rivalry with Kuno, to the hidden truth behind their journeys abroad. As well as a particularly interesting rumor concerning the identity of the pilot of that mysterious robot from the other week. But, as the day reaches it's midpoint things have quieted down with everyone enjoying their lunch break.

"Ranma! Kuno wants you!" Nabiki cheerfully announces upon entering class 1-A.

"Who cares! I'm waiting for Shinji, I forgot my lunch and he's going to get me one."

"Well, at least except this."

Nabiki throws a stuffed panda doll into Ranma's hands, convincing the pigtailed boy to grudgingly agree to go. Meanwhile, seconds later, Shinji enters the classroom looking for Ranma.

"Hey, Akane. Have you seen Ranma?"

"Oh, he just left with Nabiki."

"Your sister?!"

"Yeah, she said something about Kuno looking for him."

"Did you happen to see which way they went?"

"Yeah, they went out that door and to the right."

"Thanks..."

Shinji quickly exits the classroom drawing the attention of several students including the class rep, a camera-touting military faniac, and a window-gazing beauty.

Moments after exiting the classroom, Shinji spots a girl with short brown hair walking towards the stairs. He shouts out to her and gets her attention, she turns to see him coming and nearly stumbles down the stairs, but before she can Shinji quickly grabs her wrist pulling her to safety.

"Are you okay? That was a close one... sorry if I startled you." Shinji quickly apologizes to the young woman currently leaning against him as she tries to catch her breath. Before she even realizes what she's doing she has snuggled up against him, as Shinji struggles not to panic from the close proximity to this, as he's quickly realizing, attractive young woman. Who, once calm enough to realize what she's doing, quickly pushes away from a now puzzled Shinji.

"Um... are you all right? I'm sorry if I scared you." he mumbles, trying to end the awkward silence that's descended upon them.

"No! No, it's all right. No harm done... thanks to you." she quickly replies, avoiding eye contact with the young man who just saved her from a horrible fall.

"No problem. Um, actually I wanted to ask you if you've seen Ranma or Nabiki Tendo around here?"

"Nabiki?! Why are you looking for her?"

"I was told she was taking Ranma to see Kuno."

"Well, actually, I heard Ranma say something about meeting behind the school."

"Thanks." Shinji yells, as he begins to take off but stops to look back at the brown haired girl. "Are you sure your all right?"

"Yeah, thanks. Don't worry about me."

With her assurance that she's fine, Shinji gives a quick nod before dashing down the stares leaving the girl alone atop the stairs. She takes a deep breath and exhales deeply trying to calm her nerves.

"That was a close one. He sure is fast and... strong." she says, rubbing her wrist as she thinks of how strong his grip was as he grab her and pulled her into his strong arms. 

Blushing slightly at that last thought, she quickly shakes it off and leaves to follow them as Akane steps out from around the corner.

"Oh, Nabiki?!" she says, disappointed in her sister's actions.

Shinji quickly runs behind the school carrying a tea kettle he borrowed from the school cafeteria. He serves the area as the sound of a falling tree catches his ear, running towards the sound he finds a sight so sad it's funny... as Girl-type Ranma struggles to escape the grasp of a obviously love struck Kuno.

_"Should I help him... or should I let him suffer a little?"_

"Hey, let go! Will ya?!" Ranma yells out as Kuno only tightens his grip yelling... "I will never let you go, my love!"

_"I better go save his butt."_

Shinji walks over to the enraptured Kuno and with a tug of her pigtail removes Ranma from his grasp causing Kuno to fall over as he places Ranma down behind him.

"Who dares separate me from my love?!" Kuno shouts, as he jumps to his feet and comes face to face with Shinji.

"I guess that would be me?" Shinji replies as he slides the tea kettle behind his back to Ranma and whispers... "Use this while I distract him."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Ranma whispers, as she quickly makes her escape. 

Shinji steps forward placing himself between Ranma and the enraged Kuno.

"Answer me! Why do you interfere, Ikari? What worry is she of yours?!"

"Well, actually..."

"Oh! I see..." Kuno says interrupting Shinji, who's puzzled by his sudden grasp of the situation.

"You and the pigtailed girl are... together. Am I not correct." Kuno stoically says pointing his sword at Shinji like something out of a samurai film.

"Me and... Together?! No! No way?!" Shinji yells, realizing what he's implying and quickly denies it. To which Kuno appears upset, sensing that he's said something wrong, Shinji quickly tries to make amends.

"I mean... No, we are not together but she is an acquaintance of mine as well as my cousin. I am merely stepping in on her behalf."

"Ah, I see. You wish to challenge me on her behalf."

"Um, something like that."

"Very well, as I had to do so anyway... I accept your challenge." Kuno announces proceeding to produce from seemingly out of nowhere another wooden sword.

Shinji is surprised by the sudden unveiling but quickly catches the sword as Kuno throws it to him. As the two drop into a fighting stance from a nearby bush Ranma watches and is surprised to be joined by Nabiki and seconds later Akane.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?!"

"I followed Shinji after he left class in such a hurry." Akane answers, looking to Nabiki whose eyes speak an unspoken question to which Akane nods in response. Nabiki goes to speak but is silenced as a sudden yell signals the beginning of their dual.

They watch as Kuno and Shinji charge one another and quickly unleash a flurry of thrusts and slashes which they both manage to avoid. They both retreat momentarily as they circle each other looking for an opening, which Kuno finds as he charges forward and unleashes a slash which misses Shinji but cuts threw a nearby chain link fence. He is quick to recover and follows up with side-wards slash, which slices threw the air with a tremendous force catching Shinji in the stomach throwing him a great distance. But, Shinji is quick to redirect his momentum and rebound of a nearby tree, propelling himself forward. His sword aimed straight ahead at Kuno's throat, but at the last minute he pulls the sword back going headfirst into Kuno's midsection instead. The combatants return to their feet, each breathing heavily with a smirk across their faces.

"Interesting tactic, using your body as a weapon." Kuno states, dropping back into his stance.

"Well, I am a student of Anything-Goes Martial Arts... besides a schoolyard is no place for bloodshed." Shinji coolly replies, tightening his stance as that smirk returns to his face.

"That it is. Well, shall we continue?" Kuno agrees.

The three watching them are amazed as the fight resumes, each following the fight with their own set of concerns. None hearing the banter exchanged between the combatants from their viewpoint.

"They're so fast!" is all Nabiki can say as the fight continues.

"I knew Kuno was supposed to be good, but... Ranma, did you know Shinji could fight like this?"

"I had no idea... I mean... yeah, with his fist but... I knew he had some training, but this is news to me." Ranma answers Akane's query.

"So, um... who's winning?" Nabiki asks.

"Neither." Ranma answers.

"What do you mean... neither?!" she yells back.

"They're testing each other... I don't think either is going for the win."

"Amazing." Akane says, which is the sentiment shared by all three.

As they try to come to grips with what they're witnessing, the combatants prepare to launch what may be their final assault.

"Your quite skilled... in need of refinement but skilled." Kuno says, never dropping his stance.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High." Shinji replies, as big smile gracing his lips.

"That you should... now, let's end this!"

"As you wish!"

They charge once more each unleashing a final blow that staggers the other. They both freeze for a moment as if frozen in time before they both drop to a knee as they gasps for their breath, each breaking into a laugh of utter joy. 

Seeing that the fight is over Akane and Ranma rush to Shinji's side, as Nabiki remains where she is. An interesting observation driving her thoughts...

_"He's so different. He's usually so timid. But, when he fights..."_

She watches as Shinji rises to his feet and walks over to Kuno extending his hand which Kuno gladly accepts.

"You are... what I've been waiting for! Someone of nearly equal skill to my own... Ikari, will you honor me by becoming my sparring partner?"

Everyone is caught of guard by the sudden change in Kuno's behavior, none more so than Nabiki who's made something of a career out of dealing with Kuno. Everyone looks to Shinji who seems to have blanked out somewhere in the middle of Kuno's request.

"Hey, Shinji. You all right, man?!" Ranma asks.

"What... um, yeah, I mean sure I'd be honored." Shinji replies, his surprise clearly seen upon his face.

"Perfect and now... for you Saotome!" Kuno points his sword at Ranma who looks surprised by his declaration.

"What?! What do you want from me?"

"You are the one who knows where my pigtailed goddess lies! Take me to her!" Kuno shouts his blind fury from before returning.

"Well, this is where I step out. Ranma, take it easy on him and Kuno... thanks."

"Ah, it is I that should thank you, noble Ikari. Now, Saotome... have at thee!"

Shinji laughs as he walks away leaving Kuno to be dismantled by Ranma, and there isn't a doubt in his mind that's how it's going to turn out. As he turns the corner he hears Kuno yell... "Her soul... and her body?!" ...and can only imagine what was said to get that reaction out of him.

_"Kuno... if you would only focus as you did just now, all the time... you might even stand a chance against Ranma."_

A sudden agonizing cry in the distance causes Shinji to stop and look back as he shakes his head ruefully.

_"Then again... maybe not."_

Reaching the school entrance, Shinji stops once more as a sudden sense of being watched overcomes him; he stands there for a moment before entering the school. In the distance, stands a track suit-clad young man, who's going to have a profound impact upon Shinji's future.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter Six

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

************************************************************************

**A Tale Of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Six: His Burden**

"Um... is this really necessary?!"

Asks a very male and very nude Shinji Ikari, following the odd turn of events with Kuno. Shinji returned to class and finished the school day as if nothing had happened. The only proof that something had occurred was the fact that neither Ranma, Akane, or Kuno where seen again for the rest of the day; only further fueling the rumors and speculations surrounding Furinkan High's newest arrivals and their every move.

But, the thoughts and perceptions of others that would normally worry Shinji to no end are currently the furthest thing on his mind, for at the moment his only concern is his sudden lack of apparel. Arriving at Nerv for Ritsuko's promised testing, Shinji quickly found himself being dragged away from Misato; who despite her protest was banned from these procedures by Ritsuko. Looking back on things, Shinji agrees that this was the best course of action.

"Ritsuko?! You there?! Hey, what's going on?!" 

Not receiving an answer to his earlier question, Shinji beings to worry that this may be another prank like with the plug suit. He begins to plan his escape when Ritsuko makes her presence known, appearing in the window across from where he currently stands. Remembering that he's still in the buff, Shinji quickly makes to cover himself to the best of his ability. This only brings some playful laughter on the behalf of Ritsuko.

"Now, Shinji, there's no point in being shy. You have nothing I haven't seen before..."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well, how do you think you got out of your clothes after fighting the first Angel?"

Seeing the look of sudden realization and the accompanying blush brings a smile to Ritsuko's lips, as she continues her preparations. Still refusing to uncover his most private of parts, Shinji re-asks his original question.

"Yes, it is. How else am I going to find you a cure." 

"I thought I told you not to bother." Shinji shouts, momentarily forgetting to cover up.

"Peek-A-Boo, I see you." Ritsuko playfully taunts, as Shinji quickly covers up once more. "Yes, you did... but, the Commander's orders come before your... our own wishes. Besides, if a cure was found wouldn't you take it?"

"Yeah... I mean, Of course!"

"Good. So, then you shouldn't object to these test... Right?!"

"Yes, Ma'am. But, do I have to be naked?!"

"Yes, Shinji, you do. I'm going to graph your body as you change, and I need internal as well as external coverage."

"Meaning...?"

"Meaning... I'm going to take both isothermal and radio graphs of your body, which is basically a fancy way of saying I'm going to take a thermal scan and x-ray of your body while taping your change. Thus getting both internal and external data or coverage, if you will."

"Oh... TAPING!!! Wait a minute, who said you could... what gives you the right to..."

"Shinji!!!" Ritsuko yells, bringing his tirade to an end. "Good. Now... listen. I am a doctor and this is completely professional. It's not like I'm Misato or something."

The thought of his guardian's repeated attempts to get another look at him in the buff, following his initial confrontation with his second roommate, Pen-Pen, brings an embarrassed smile to his lips which Ritsuko mimics perfectly.

_"When will she start to act her age?!"_ Ritsuko wonders, as she puts on the finishes touches to the procedure.

"All right, Shinji, we're ready. Now, whatever you do... don't move. I'm going to dose you with cold water, it's chilled just enough to trigger the change. Not like last night, which was Misato's idea by the way."

"Yeah, I bet." Shinji sarcastically remarks.

"Anyway... once changed and the data's collected. I'll trigger the transformation again returning you to your original form. We will do this twice... once for the thermal and once for the x-ray."

"Can't you do both at once?!" an embarrassed-to-no-end Shinji hopes.

"Well, I suppose... but, what would be the fun in that?" Ritsuko answers, crushing any hope Shinji had that he could escape this with a little dignity intact.

"Now, stand perfectly still with your arms out like this." Ritsuko commands while demonstrating the position, giving the appearance of someone upon a cross or a T, depending on how one's mind works.

Shinji does as he's told and the procedure begins; he stands perfectly still as the many cameras and scanners trace every inch of his body as the water's released and his body becomes her body.

"Now, the warm." Ritsuko announces.

Shinji prepares herself as the water's released once more and the transformation is reversed.

"Great work, now for the radiograph... I mean x-ray." she corrects, seeing the look of slight confusion upon the boy's face. "Remember don't move, it's imperative that you remain absolutely still."

Seeing him nod his head, she prepares to begin the procedure again. But, at that moment the door to the control room opens and...

"Rei?!" Ritsuko shouts, surprised by the girl's sudden appearance, while triggering the beginning of the procedure.

Entering the control room, Rei is surprised by the doctor's sudden outburst, but doesn't let it bother her as she walks over to her, glancing through the window as she does. Hearing the uninvited guest's name and spotting her in the observation booth, Shinji quickly covers himself mere moments before the water doses him and he becomes a she once more.

"Rei, what are you doing here?!" Ritsuko asks the oblivious young woman.

"Doctor, it is the appointed time for my examination." Rei answers.

"Oh. Is it time al...?" Ritsuko is cut off by the beeping coming from her terminal. She looks down to see what's wrong, but it takes only one look at the obviously panicked and embarrassed young woman in the room below to tell her what happened.

"Shinji! You moved?!" Ritsuko yells, no anger in her voice, she's simply stating the obvious.

The surreal nature of today's events have not been lost upon Shinji as this moment simply confirms his earlier suspicions... _"This is a dream. This has all been a very confusing and emotionally draining dream. I'll wake up any moment now and it'll be Monday morning and everything will be fine. Yeah, it's all been a..._ Ahhh!!!"

Shinji is brought out of his momentary breakdown by his sudden drenching as Ritsuko released the warm water returning him to his true sex.

"What'd ya do that for?!" Shinji yells, looking up to the control room window and spotting Ritsuko and Rei looking directly at him.

_"Ritsuko... and Rei...?! _Oh Shit! This isn't a dream!" Shinji yells, quickly covering his again returned manhood.

"What was that?!" Ritsuko asks.

"No... Nothing. Um... why is Rei here?!" Shinji asks with a surprising calm.

"Oh, Rei?! I have her scheduled for a check up now. She came looking for me."

"Oh, how nice... NOW, if you don't mind can you make her leave?!" Shinji shouts, momentarily loosing his composure.

"What's with the modesty, Shinji? It's nothing she isn't going to see eventually." Ritsuko jabs, eluding to their possible future.

"That's besides the point! The point is..." Shinji yells back, but freezes as he realizes what he just said. Noticing the surprise on Ritsuko's face and the, is that, indifference on Rei's, he quickly begins to stammer an apology, as Ritsuko breaks into a fit of laughter and Rei continues to just stand their looking back and forth between the giggling doctor and nude pilot.

"Doctor?!" Rei says, the slightest of inflection can be heard getting Ritsuko's attention.

"What? Right, Shinji... you moved so we have to do the last scan again. Stand perfectly still and it'll be over in a moment."

Realizing that either Ritsuko has no intention of making Rei leave or simply doesn't care that she is there, he decides to bare with the embarrassment and shouts for her to begin. As the test begins again, he locks eyes with Rei and doesn't lose her sight till Ritsuko announces...

"All done, you may get... dressed?!" 

Before, she can even finish speaking, Shinji's out the door into the safety of the enclosed dressing room. Once inside, the truth of what just happened dawns on him as he realizes that...

"She didn't look at me?! Not once... she just... we just... stared." Shinji says, the slightest hint of disappointment can be heard at the prospect that Rei didn't seem to find him interesting or enticing enough to sneak a peek.

Quickly, shaking off these sudden and confusing thoughts, Shinji starts to get dressed as a sudden thought hits him.

_"She is my fiancée... and we really haven't had a chance to talk. Maybe, I'll ask her out to dinner. I know Misato won't mind, she should enjoy a reason to eat anything but instant food. Yeah, I'll ask her once I get out of here." _

With his course of action decided upon, he finishes dressing and exits into the main exam room. There he spots a curtain and upon that curtain he can see the silhouettes of Rei and Ritsuko. A fully clothed Ritsuko and, to his surprise, a topless Rei. Despite his more gentlemanly instincts, he quietly listens and stares at the curtain as if the intensity of his stare will burn a hole through it, revealing the sight just beyond that has him so worked up.

"Well, it seems that your injuries are healing quite nicely. Another week or so and you should be back to piloting condition. Also, the removal of your cast is in a couple of days, so that's something to look forward to." 

The sound of Ritsuko's voice captures Shinji's attention dragging it away from Rei's silhouette, as she continues to speak with Rei.

"So... what did you think?"

"Of what, Doctor?" Rei asks.

"Of Shinji... or should I say the view?!"

The moment she finishes her question every fiber of his being wants to grab her by the throat and squeeze till something pops for asking such a question. But, at the same time, Shinji is also captivated by what may be Rei's upcoming answer. Before, he even knows what he's doing he begins to make his way towards the curtain, trying to make sure he's able to hear her answer. 

But, as he approaches the curtain, the sound of the room's main door sliding open catches his attention causing him not to watch where he's going and to trip over his own feet which sends him spilling onto the floor just in front of the curtain.

This draws Ritsuko's attention, as she comes out from behind the curtain to find Shinji on the floor and standing in the door way...

"Commander?!"

Shinji slowly turns to see his Father, his birth-father, now commanding officer, standing in the door. They lock eyes momentarily before Gendo looks to Ritsuko leaving Shinji completely unacknowledged as he rises to his feet.

"Is Rei's exam complete?"

"Yes, she's recovering nicely. She'll be able to resume her duties in a little over a week."

"Excellent. Rei, hurry, dinner is waiting."

Hearing this Shinji instantly deflates, his plans derailed before he can even put them into action.

_"He's doing this just to spite me, I just know it. I don't know how, but somehow... he knew."_

Shinji steps aside as Rei emerges from behind the curtain, she steps between Ritsuko and Shinji as the commander turns and heads for the exit.

"Doctor. Rei, come."

And, with that Gendo exits the room leaving a surprised Ritsuko, an indifferent Rei, and an absolutely furious Shinji in his wake.

_"You BASTARD!!!"_

Shinji's all consuming rage is halted as Rei steps forward and begins to exit, but before she can Shinji speaks.

"I'm sorry."

It's a simple phrase. A phrase that frequents his tongue often, but rarely has he meant it as much as he does right now. He watches as Rei stops her exit and glances back at him, they simply stare at each other for a moment before Shinji continues, figuring that she must be waiting for an explanation.

"I'm sorry for listening in on your conversation a moment ago and I'm sorry for speaking to Ritsuko earlier like you weren't in the room. It was rude of me and I'm sorry. And... and, I... I was wondering if... nothing. Sorry, I'm just sorry."

With his apology at an end, Shinji looks to the floor avoiding her gaze as she resumes her exit. He looks up as she pauses by the door and speaks...

"..........."

It's so low and quick that he nearly missed it, he's sure Ritsuko didn't catch it, but before he can respond she's gone. With an awkward silence settling upon them, Ritsuko decides to shatter it.

"So, I guess we're done for today. I... Misato should..."

"It's all right, you don't have to do this. I... he... We've made our choice. If things are meant to change... they will."

Ritsuko is surprised by his sudden resolve and the sudden insight into the psyche of Shinji Ikari, she receives as he exits the room. It's an insight that she will keep to herself for the time being.

"Hey, kiddo. You ready to head home?"

"Sure, Misato. Let's get out of here." 

Shinji is surprised to find Misato waiting outside the room, he finds her leaning up against the wall next to the door. They quickly make their exit and begin the drive home.

_"He didn't even acknowledge him. I guess Ritsuko wasn't kidding about the Commander's feelings towards Shinji's condition. Man, this bites... I mean just look at him."_

Misato looks over at Shinji as he stares out the passenger side window. He has the same sour look he had the day she took him home. She remembers that day fondly as the day she made a difference in someone's life, no matter how insignificant it may be.

"So, Misato, what do you want for dinner? I thought maybe I'd cook something. I figured something other than instant might do us some good." 

Shinji speaks which catches Misato of guard, as he doesn't bother to look at her. When she doesn't answer, Shinji looks over at her to find her looking straight ahead with a look upon her face that means only one thing...

"What's wrong? What unfortunate news must you share with me now?!" Shinji asks, his tone informing her of exactly how he feels - tired, angry, and bitter.

"Well, I'm sorry but I got to work tonight. I'm actually just dropping you off, than I have to go back to NERV. I'm sorry, Shinji. After what your father did, I'd like nothing but to be there for you. But..."

"But, duty calls. Am I right?!" Shinji injects, cutting Misato off, not wanting to hear what she has to say.

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Misato's apology seems to fall on deaf ears, as they continue on their way not another word to be said. Arriving at their apartment building, Misato pulls up out front and lets Shinji out. He pauses for a moment, before turning away from her but doesn't move.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just tired. How about tomorrow night?" 

Shinji says this without turning to face his guardian, if he had he would of found a sympathetic smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, sounds great. It's a date." Misato answers, her tone betraying how she really feels, as she tries to sound upbeat.

"Better watch it, I'm engaged, you know." Shinji says, turning to face her with a playful smile.

"Oh, don't worry. Your not married, yet."

Misato's answer catches Shinji off-guard, as he's not really sure if she's joking or not. The look upon his face brings a smile to her lips, as Misato drives off. As she watches him in the rearview mirror, she notices as his face goes from one of surprise to one of utter defeat. She sighs sadly, as she drives off, vowing to make it up to him somehow.

Back at the apartment, Shinji makes his way into what has become his home... or has it? It's that very question that he ponders as he makes his way into his room, dropping his school books and bag on the bed before turning towards his desk. He notices the cell phone Misato gave him when he moved in and picks it up. As he dials a number, the fact that no one has called him since he's moved into this place comes to mind. He quickly forgets it as the person on the other end picks up.

"Hello? Tendo residence."

"Um, hello, may I speak to Ranma Saotome?"

"I'm sorry. He's not here right now."

"Oh, all right. How about Akane? Is she home?"

"No, she's with Ranma. She took him to see Dr. Tofu."

"Fine. Thanks, will you tell them I called?"

"Yeah, sure, but first I need to know exactly who I'm talking with." the voice on the other end remarks with the snidest of tones.

"Oh. Sorry, tell them Shinji called. And, this is?"

_"Shinji?! Shit!"_ the voice says to it's self, at the realization of who's on the other end. _"Shit, I didn't even recognize his voice!"_

"Hello? You still there?" Shinji's question brings Nabiki out of her stupor, causing her to panic as she suddenly doesn't know what to say. "Um... all right, well... good-bye." Shinji says, as he gets ready to hang-up.

"Shinji! I mean... Shinji. Hello, hi, um... I'm here. Sorry, I was momentarily distracted." Nabiki quickly yells, stopping Shinji from hanging up.

"All right, um, do I know you? Your voice sounds familiar?"

"Um... No, sorry, I just have one of those voices. I'm Nabiki, Akane's sister."

"Oh, Nabiki. Nice to meet you... I mean speak to you." Shinji laughs slightly at his mis-wording, it gets a laugh out of Nabiki also.

"Yeah, likewise. Like I said they're not home, but I'll tell them you called."

"Thanks. Well, good... wait. Better yet, is Genma there. I mean, my Uncle, can you put him on the phone?"

"Genma...?!" Nabiki pauses momentarily, before quickly answering his question. "I'm sorry, but he's out also. But, I'll be glad to tell him you called."

"Oh, all right. Well, it's been nice talking to you. You have a good night, Miss Tendo."

Before another word can be said, Shinji hangs up the phone. Cutting Nabiki off as she quietly says... 

"Goodnight, Shinji."

Nabiki stands there for a moment, as a thought runs through her mind: _"He sounded so sad?!"_

"Shinji?! Did you say Shinji?"

Nabiki slams down the phone startled by the sudden appearance of her sister, Kasumi.

"Kasumi? I didn't see you there. What did you say?"

"I asked if that was Shinji I heard you say good-bye to?"

"Mind your own business! Who said you could listen in on my conversations!" Nabiki shouts at Kasumi, quickly becoming defensive at implications of her sister's question. But, upon seeing the surprised and hurt look upon Kasumi's face, she quickly apologizes.

"I'm sorry, Kasumi. I'm just tired, I'll be in my room till dinner."

Nabiki then quickly makes her way upstairs leaving a confused Kasumi behind. Unnoticed by Nabiki, from their usual spot in the living room, Genma and Soun saw the whole thing.

"What do you think that was about, Saotome?"

[I have no clue?!]

"Your human, at the moment, my friend." Soun replies, to the message written on his friend's trademark signs.

[No kidding!] Genma responds, holding up yet another sign.

_"And he managed to raise two boys by himself?!"_ Kasumi wonders to herself, from her spot by the phone. She looks back at the top of the stairs towards Nabiki's room. _"Nabiki?! I wonder when we all will meet this Shinji?"_

Meanwhile, back at the Katsuragi/Ikari apartment, Shinji is in the middle of checking the kitchen looking for some semblance of real food.

"Instant! Instant!! Instant!!! Doesn't this woman have anything other than instant?!"

It's at that moment that he spots something on the bottom shelf of the fridge.

"Fish!" Shinji exclaims, as he quickly removes the real food from the fridge with ideas of how to prepare it flooding his taste-buds. "I could grill it or maybe fry it. Wait! I think I saw some bread crumbs in the cupboard, I could bake it!"

Shinji's so lost in his dreams of a home-cooked meal that he's startled by the sudden tug at his pants.

"Waaah?! Oh, Pen-Pen, it's only you."

At the boy's statement, the penguin gives him a look as if saying: "Only... me?!". Shinji sees the look and apologizes as he notices where the penguin's gaze lies now.

"Oh, this! Well, um, I was... I was... getting ready to prepare your dinner. Yeah, that's what I was doing."

Pen-Pen responds with a look that says: "Sure, you where. And, that's not drool on your lips?!"

As if hearing the birds thoughts, Shinji wipes the drool from his face as he goes about preparing his meal. 

"Well, Pen-Pen, hope you like."

Shinji hands him the pail containing his meal, as Pen-Pen just stands there as if expecting something more.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Shinji shouts, slightly offended by the bird's lack of enthusiasm.

Pen-Pen responds by glancing at the fridge, which causes what's wrong to suddenly dawn upon the confused pilot. Quickly, opening the fridge, Shinji removes the item of Pen-Pen's discontent and proceeds to hand it to him.

Now, with beer in hand, Pen-Pen makes his way towards the living room. Pausing momentarily to look back at Shinji, he looks to find Shinji staring at the beer filled fridge with what looks like tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, a thought comes to warm-water penguin's mind: _"Pathetic."_

With Pen-Pen now feed and any hopes of a real meal shattered, Shinji makes his way back into his room. As, he opens the door, the light from the hall fills his slightly darkened room, landing upon the object resting atop his desk. With a sudden smile upon his face, Shinji makes his way over to the item. He lifts it slowly removing it, slightly, from it's sheath with an intrigued look in his eye.

The setting sun... it's a sight of beauty that has moved the souls of many, from poets and songwriters to lovers in the arms of their beloved. The sight has another meaning besides a symbol of beauty, passion, and strength, but as a symbol of death, in an endless cycle of death and rebirth. As, the light loses another battle, yet again being struck down by the darkness, to be reborn the following morning like the fiery phoenix of legend emerging from the ashes.

But, none of that matters, for at the moment only one thought drives the mind of Shinji Ikari.

_"Why...?!"_

A simple question.

_"Why...?!"_

The simplicity of the question.

_"Why...?!"_

The endless possibilities of the question's true meaning.

_"Why...?!"_

The possible answers to that question.

_"Why...?!"_

All of this and more drives every slash of his sword and baffles him at the same time.

_"Why...?!"_

But, nothing drives him more than the image of the one who asked him this question.

_"Why... Rei?! What do you mean... Why?!"_

Shinji stands in the middle of his apartment building's rooftop, staring out into the horizon at the setting sun; looking as if he's attempting to split the very sun in half with each downward slash of his katana. He again raises his blade and brings it down with immense force stopping it midway, as he repeats the movement, Rei's single word question continues it's domination of his thoughts.

_"Why...?!"_

As the cycle of thought and action continues, the question is joined by images, images of the events that have surrounded his arrival in Tokyo-3. And, of those that have driven those events...

_"Why... Ranma?!"_

Another slash.

_Why... Misato?!_

And another...

_"Why... Akane?!_

And another...

_"Why... Ritsuko?!_

And another...

_"Why... Kuno?!"_

And another...

_"Why... Uncle?!"_

And another... but, this one is stronger.

_"Why... Mother?!"_

And another... stronger still.

_"Why... Father?!"_

And another... the strongest yet.

_"Why... _What must I do to please... YOU?!"

With a final slash, the strongest by far, and the howling of his final question... Shinji unleashes a blast of force from his blade, so strong that it travels across the rooftop destroying everything in it's path, which just happens to be the building's satellite dish.

"Nooooo...!"

With the sudden shout of hysteria, Shinji quickly turns to face it, his blade at the ready and determined to defeat the intruder.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"Um, Hi. Sorry for snooping, but when you weren't in the apartment. I figured you'd might be up here, cause' I've heard you sneaking out the apartment a couple of times and..."

"It's all right, Misato, you just startled me... that's all. Um, sorry about the building... and the dish. I'll buy you a new one, I promise." Shinji says, pointing over at the rooftop's destroyed edge. 

"Which one? The building or the dish?" Misato replies, as she follows the trench created from the blast of force across the roof to it's edge, which is now missing a section.

"Um... both I guess?" Shinji replies, nonchalantly, as he sheaths his blade.

"What?! How?!" Misato shouts, at the implications of his answer.

"Well, I do have some money. You don't actually think we survived all those years on the road with no money, do you?"

"Um, well..."

"Listen... I would receive a card from my father on my birthdays and holidays, along with a deposit into a bank account that was created for me when I was little. I know that they where probably sent by his secretary or something, but still I don't really like touching it if I don't have to. My mom... I mean Aunt Nodoka once suggested that I save it for college, but... I've been taking a little out here and there to help us on our trip. Only Ranma knows about this, as Uncle was all hooked on us living the life of a true martial artist, which to him seemed to consist of starving and then stealing when things got to bad. So, to avoid that as much as possible, I would take money out whenever possible."

Misato stands there dumbfounded by what she's just heard, she doesn't know what to react to first... the further proof that his father doesn't give a damn about him, that he referred to his Aunt as mom, or that he had to steal, in order to survive in the wilderness. In the end, she decides to focus on the simplest of topics...

"Exactly, how much money do you have?"

"Well, um, I don't know a couple of thousand... maybe more. I'm really not sure, never had a need for it."

Hearing this Misato leaps into action, grabbing Shinji by the arm and leading towards the roof's exit. The whole way Shinji fidgets because of his close proximity to Misato's ample assets. Seeing that glazed-over look in his eyes, she puts her plan into action. 

"So, um, Shinji, there's this dress I've had my eye on, and I was wondering if..."

By the time they reach the hallway leading to their apartment, Shinji has promised Misato a new dress and to pay for the repairs to her car which was damaged during her self-less rescuing of him, as she had so kindly reminded him, but for some reason Shinji can't seem to be that upset about it.

"Hey, Shinji, what exactly where you doing up there? I mean all you where doing was raising the sword up and down over and over." Misato asks, as they walk down the hall.

"Um... what? Oh, that... it's actually something I picked up from an Anime I once saw. The big guy in it, I forget his name, had this massive sword that had to weigh a ton, so in order to condition his body so that he could actually fight with it, he would do what you saw me doing on the roof. Only, he did it every day and would do it like a hundred times in a row or something."

"O.K. But, what is the point?!"

"I believe it's to build upper body strength and control of your blade. Because, not only are you lifting the heavy object repeatedly but you're also trying to stop your slash at a specific point each time, thus ,and to the strain of the movement. It actually works, my control over the blade has improved since I've added it to my regiment. What?! What is it?!" Shinji asks, notice the odd look on Misato's face.

"Nothing... it's just that I haven't heard you speak so enthusiastically about anything before... except maybe your cousin and Aunt."

Misato's answer catches him off guard, silencing him as they reach the door to their apartment.

"We're Home!" Misato gleefully announces, as she opens the door.

Her sudden outburst causes Shinji to remember the initial question, he had upon seeing Misato up on the roof, as he enters the apartment behind her.

"Hey, Misato, why are you here, anyway?" he asks, following her into the apartment.

"What? You don't want me here? Oh, Shinji, I'm hurt." Misato says, feigning hurt which Shinji buys hook-line-and-sinker.

"No, no, I'm sorry... I was just..." Shinji stops, as Misato's muffled laughter catches his ear. "What? What is it? What's so funny?!"

"Oh, your so cute when you panic." Misato replies, erupting into a fit of belly-laughs.

"You know, it's not nice to make fun of your roommate. He may just forget to separate the whites from the colors, next time he does the wash, if you catch my drift."

"Oh, don't be mean. I'm sorry, and to answer your question... Look!"

Misato steps aside and points to the kitchen table, where lies a feast unlike anything Shinji's ever seen before.

"You can cook?!" Shinji asks, the disbelief in his voice quite evident for all to hear.

"Well, um, actually..." Misato points to the garbage can in the corner, full of take-out cartons and containers.

Seeing what she's pointing at he breaks into a fit of laughter that takes him to the floor from it's intensity. Seeing the showing of unbridled emotion, brings a smile to Misato's face which changes to one of announce. 

"Hey, so I can't cook! Big deal, who needs to cook when every type of food on the planet is just a phone call away!"

Despite Misato's outburst, Shinji's continues to laugh as he rises to his feet and walks towards Misato.

"Hey, where are you going?! What are you doing?!"

Shinji embraces Misato in a hug as he continues to laugh almost hysterically.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop... laughing. Thank you. Really, I mean it... Thank You."

Misato isn't quite sure how to respond, so she returns the embrace as Shinji continues to laugh against her.

"Is it just me or does that food smell absolutely delicious?" Shinji asks, finally regaining control of himself.

"Yeah, it sure does." Misato replies, letting go of Shinji who retains his hold of her a moment longer.

"Um... sorry." he says, as he lets go of Misato.

"Don't be. So, are we going to eat or what?!"

"Yeah, let's eat. It'll be good to eat something other than instant, for once!" he replies, taking a seat at the table.

Hey, there's nothing wrong with instant." she defends from her place across from him.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that. But, can you honestly say instant can compare to this?" Shinji asks, as Misato takes her first bite of Moo Goo Gai Pan.

"Mmmmmmm!"

"I'll take that as a NO." Shinji says with a laugh.

"No talk, eat."

Is all the response, he'll receive as Misato begins to gorge herself on the various dishes. Shinji quickly follows suit, memories of his daily battles with Ranma and Genma over whatever morsel of food they could find brings a smile to his face.

"Um, Misato, I thought you had to work late?" Shinji asks, getting a muffled response from Misato as she answers with her mouth full.

"Chew. Swallow. Speak." Shinji directs, as Misato complies.

"I said... yeah, I did, but I got Hyuga to cover for me."

"Can you do that?" he asks, worried that she may get in trouble.

"Nope, not really, but... hey, I couldn't leave you here to brood all alone."

"Hey! I don't brood... I dwell. There's a difference." he replies with an indignant tone despite the playful smile on his face.

"Fine, so we can dwell together. That's fine with you?"

"Absolutely."

Dinner came and went, and for Shinji it was one of the best meals he's ever had. Not that the food was anything special, but because of the thought behind it. Following their meal, Misato headed for the shower while Shinji decided to do the laundry. Folding her share of the load, he enters Misato's room to put her clothes away, he once again horrified by the sight that greets. It may not be his first time entering her room, but the sight still has the same effect each time.

"Is she ever going to clean this place?"

Shinji slowly makes his way over to her dresser and quickly deposits her things, slowing slightly at the sight of her lingerie before doubling his speed in hopes of exiting as quickly as possible. Her dresser once again fully stocked, he begins to make his exit when the mess on her desk catches his eye. Making his way over to the mess, he beings to straighten up when a notebook entitled Project-E: Third Child Supervision Record is found among the mess.

Despite his wiser judgment, he opens the book to it's last entry and begins to read...

_"Sunday. Despite his actions, it is clear that being reunited with his father is having a major affect upon the pilot. I'm not sure if it is a negative or positive, it seems to have a little bit of both. Today, Ritsuko and I introduced him to his plug suit following his testing. His synch rate continues to increase rapidly, but whether or not he can maintain such a high level remains to be seen. Here is a perfect example of how the relationship with his father effects him, as his determination to impress his father seems to drive him on. But, after what Ritsuko told me today... I'm not sure if he'll ever receive the approval he so desperately wants, and this may effect his synch rate in the long run. I'll continue my attempts to play damage control. But, with his father, his engagement, his schooling, and the continuingly odd events on campus, not to mention the burden of being responsible for the future of the entire human race; I'm not sure if anyone, let alone a boy who turns into a girl can handle this burden, despite his best efforts."_

Reaching the end of her entry, a whirlwind of emotions stir within him. Putting the book back where he found it, Shinji quickly exits the room as his mood darkens with each step. As he makes his way to his room the words written on that page replay ,over and over, within his head with the word: _"Burden"_ ringing the loudest.

With an overwhelming sense of betrayal emanating from every fiber of his being, as a sole thought emerges from all the warring emotions...

_"Burdens... My Burdens... My Unwanted Burdens..._

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter Seven

Body 

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_"abc" - Thought_

abc  - Sound Effects

Author's Note: I would like to express my sincerest apologizes for the unavoidable delay between chapters. And, to express my overwhelming gratitude to those who continue to have and express an interest in TTCS, your reviews and e-mails are wholeheartedly appreciated. 

Thanks For Your Patience - DsirinWsdn

******************************************************************************

A Tale of Two Cursed Souls

Chapter Seven: Action~ReAction

Part One

**6:45pm ~ Tokyo-3 Countryside**

Lugs pumping, palms sweating, breathing labored, sight blurred by tears... Shinji runs with no destination in mind, only a feeling of shame and the desire to hide leading him. He continues on at an incredible pace putting as much distance between himself and the cause of his drastic reaction.

Action and reaction, it's said that for every action there is an equal or greater reaction. With this being true one can only wonder what must have happened to draw such a reaction from one who has seen and dealt with as much as the pilot of Evangelion Unit01.

Suddenly, he hits the ground, his plug suit offering little to help cushion the fall. Laying there he continues his futile struggling to fight back the tears but as with all futile things his attempt ends in vain. As, he tries to rise to his feet his legs give out on him and he drops to a hunched over position. Kneeling there the dame finally burst as the tears and sobs are set loose and the feelings of sorrow, regret, shame, and loneliness that he's kept bottled up for so long are free to be expressed.

"Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!!! Damn it!!!! Damn it!!!!! Damn it!!!!!! Damn it!!!!!!!" 

He repeats this over and over as his voice gets louder and louder, till all he can do is let out a soul-renching yell. As, he quiets down all that can be heard throughout the surrounding countryside is the sound of his sobs, as he kneels there a memory from long ago comes to mind... it's the memory of the last time he let his tears flow freely.

It was years ago, a few short months before he first set out with Ranma and Genma on their journey of discovery. They were sparring under the watchful eyes of his newly adoptive parents, as they would often do in preparation for their upcoming trip. They where in the middle of their match when he failed to dodge one of Ranma's kicks which catches him in the shin.

Not nearly a mortal wound, but for a child of that age it might of well been. With the sudden pain coursing through his leg, he lets out a cry that could topple any "Angel", as he drops to the ground holding his bruised leg.

"Shinji!" Genma says sternly, "Stop that this instant!"

"Bu... B... But, it hu... hurts!" the small boy replies between sobs.

"That maybe true, but there's no crying during a fight. No matter how much pain you maybe in. In a fight, all that matters is the outcome and that it is in your favor." he advises the boy with a less stern tone.

"But.... it still hurts!"

"No, buts... Now, rise up and continue."

Seeing that his Uncle didn't seem to care for his plight he turned to his cousin. Surely, he'd help him, but alas Ranma was to busy stretching and trying to stay loose while his cousin went through the paces. With only one hope remaining in his search for sympathy, Shinji turns to his devoted and caring Aunt. If anyone would side with him surely she would.

"Auntie..."

"Now, Shinji, what have I told you about crying?" she asks, her tone as gentle as an autumn breeze.

"It's not manly." he answers, sounding quite disappointed either in himself or the lack of sympathy his new family is showing.

"Right. But, just this once I'll let it slide if you continue the match. Then, when it's over, you may cry all you want... if you wish."

"Really... you not be disappointed in me?"

"No, hunny. Now, will you get up? Ranma's waiting." she sweetly answers, smiling at how happy he looks at hearing she won't be upset with him.

Shinji gets up with a little struggle and a slight limp, thanks to his still sore shin, makes his way over to Ranma.

"Done crying?!" Ranma happily asks, lacking the cruelty of someone older and filled with the innocence only a child can process.

Shinji nods and Genma takes this as his cue.

"Ready... Fight!"

And with that the match begins anew as the two boys charge and collide in a flurry of punches and kicks. The many kicks coming from Ranma as Shinji tries to avoid their furry while getting in close enough to land a blow. But, after a few more failed attempts at getting past Ranma's defense, Shinji ducks under a high kick, rolls under and behind Ranma, who seeing this quickly turns to counter whatever attack might be coming.

But, it seems they both had the same instinct as they simultaneously duck to avoid others incoming attack. Only, there's no attack to avoid as they both duck causing them to collide heads. Which sends them both sprawling into a seated position grabbing their throbbing heads. They both sit there laughing which might seem odd, but upon closer inspection one can see they're turning to laugh through the pain as Genma decides to declare the match a draw.

Hearing this Shinji jumps to his feet, all but forgetting his supposedly battered and bruised shin as he runs to Nodaka bawling. Genma watches as Ranma sits there watching the scene before them fighting to conceal his own tears. He smiles as he walks over to his son and quietly says...

"Go to her."

Hearing this Ranma quickly follows Shinji's example and runs into his mother's arms. Nodaka smiles warmly at her husband, who merely nods as he enters the house. She then goes about consoling her boys as they act upon one of a child's most basic of needs... that of a mother's love.

It's at this moment, as he sheds his tears freely for the first time since that day, that Shinji remembers Nodaka's from that day.

"Now, now... it's all right, the pain is only temporary. So, there's no need to shed so many tears."

"I'm sorry." Shinji is quick to apologize.

"There's no need to be sorry, Shinji. I want you two to remember that there's nothing wrong with crying. It's a natural reaction to things that have a negative affect upon us, one of which is physical pain. But, one must also remember that they need not react that way every time. For ones as strong as my boys there are only certain situations that should draw this many tears from them."

"What situation?" Ranma asks, wiping away his tears.

"Well, for example, when you feel sad for someone you care about."

"Oh... and what other reasons?" Shinji asks, trying to fully understand.

"Well, lets just say that you'll grow to know when reacting as such is appropriate or not."

"Yeah, like crying like a baby during a fight." Ranma playfully adds.

"I'm not a baby!" Shinji yells, clearly taking offense to his cousin's suggestion.

"Baby! Baby!" Ranma shouts, as he jumps out of his mother's lap.

"No, I'm not!" Shinji yells, as he follows suit and proceeds to chase Ranma into the house.

Nodaka yells, "No running in the house."

But, when they continue to no avail she simply smiles and sighs, "Boys?! Don't make me come in there."

The boys come running back to the doorway and laugh as they shout, "You can't catch us!"

"Really?" she replies, as she quickly dashes forward before either boy can react pulling both boys into a massive hug and proceeds to tickle them into submission.

Smiling despite his tears, Shinji begins to laugh between sobs. Despite his best effort, he can't seem to stop the tears. He laughs harder as he realizes that that has been the only time in his whole life that he's seen his cousin cry.

"Is he made of stone... or am I simply that weak?!"

As, the sobs take hold again he remembers Nodaka's words once more...

_"...you'll grow to know when reacting as such is appropriate or not."_

Laughing bitterly, he says, "Well, I'd say it's the appropriate time." as his composure slowly returns.

Thinking over what just happened, he can't help but laugh at how appropriate it is for today to end in such a painful way.

"And, I thought it couldn't get any worse..."

Shinji sighs as he wipes away his tears and rises to his feet. Dusting himself off, he realizes how far he actually ran. He holds himself tightly as a cool breeze blows through the field he's standing in causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I better head back and face what's coming to me. Misato's probably going to chew me out for running. Better yet, I think I'll head back to the apartment... I'll deal with her and NERV later."

As, he begins his trek back he can see Tokyo-3 off in the distance. He smiles slightly at the still standing metropolises and realizes that everything is not at a loss. But, as quickly as it appeared it fades as a frown covers his face. Looking down at his plug suit and then focusing in on his hands, Shinji remembers how this day truly started...

" I never realized how small they become... that dream started all of this?" 

**7:00 am** ~ **Katsuragi Apartment**

"What a weird dream?"

Says Shinji as he shivers slightly holding the shower head over himself and letting the chilled water run over his now transformed body. She shivers not just from the water's chilled touch but also at remembering last night's less than ordinary dream.

Shutting off the water, Shinji rises to her feet and walks over to the bathroom mirror. She stands there looking herself over and frowns.

"That was definitely her... I mean me, right?!"

Shaking her head, she makes her way over to the bath and sinks into the warmth as she becomes a he once more.

"Yeah, that's much better. I better not let that dream get to me... I mean that's all it was a dream."

But, as he settles into the bath he can't help but let his mind wander back to that dark place and the odd conversation that took place.

_Darkness surrounds me on all sides as a feeling of continuous movement courses through me, yet I'm clearly standing still amidst this darkness. The only break in the darkness comes from columns of light linked in an endless chain before and behind me. I look around to notice a pair of benches on either side of me, looking as if their floating within my surroundings. _

_I decide to try walking but in the end no matter which direction I walk, be it left, right, forward or reverse... the benches and columns of light never left their positions at my side and before and behind me. Surrendering to the absurdity of the situation, I sit on one of the benches and await whatever is to come and that's when things got weird... er!_

"All of humanity will perish..."

A voice is suddenly heard from within the void, shattering the silence and drawing Shinji's undivided attention.

"Who's there... show yourself?!" Shinji yells, looking in all directions for a source only to find more darkness.

"So what... I have no ambition."

Another voice is heard, this one sounding familiar to Shinji as he yells out again.

"Where are you? I know there's two of you... what's going on?"

"The existence of the human race is on your shoulders..." Shinji identifies this voice as female and the other as male.

"Who cares... I have nothing... I need nothing."

Shinji freezes in his seat as he recognizes the male voice and suddenly hears footsteps approaching from both sides.

"But, you do... you're on the brink of gaining everything we've ever wanted." says a teal-haired female, who steps into the light. Shinji can only stare at her in disbelief, as there before him stands his female-half.

Shinji steps forward to face his other half...

_"Step forward... when did I get off the bench?!"_

Shinji looks at the bench to find it empty, no proof that he was ever seated there. Looking forward, he stares into the eyes of his other self, a visage he's used to only seeing in the mirror or reflecting in a pool of water.

"We have family in..." Girl-type Shinji begins.

"Ranma and Mother..." Boy-type Shinji ends.

"We have friends in..." she says.

"Akane and Kuno..." he finishes.

"We have a partner in..."

"Ayanami."

"And, we have a purpose in..."

"Evangelion Unit01."

They stand there before each other a smile on their faces, as girl-type approaches her male counterpart coming to a stop right in front of him.

"What's wrong?!" Shinji asks, noticing the frown on her male half's face.

"But, I didn't ask for any of this. I didn't ask for any of these burdens... I didn't ask for you."

Shinji shocked by what she's hearing steps back, she can't believe he said such a thing. She tries hard to control her emotions but can not, as she throws herself at him grabbing him as her emotions are let loose.

"Please, don't hate me!!! I don't want to be a burden... Please, don't leave me... I... I... Please!!!

But, despite her pleads he simply shrugs her off and turns his back on her and walks away without saying a word.

From his position sitting on the bench, Shinji can't be helped but be moved by her tears as she drops to her knees. But, suddenly realization dawns on him as he rises to his feet...

_"When did I sit back down?! Why would he... I say such things?"_

Shinji walks over to his other self, as he tries to find the words for consoling her. But, before he can she turns around and hugs him tightly.

"I don't want to be a burden... I don't want to be alone... please!" she cries into his shoulder.

He struggles at first but finally finds the words, as he begins to speak...

"It's all right, you're not a burden and you're not alone. I'm here for you."

Hearing this she lets go of him, her tears stopped, as she looks him in the eyes.

"But, you are me and I am you?" she asks, as he holds her gently with her head against his shoulder.

"Exactly." he replies.

"Wait... I don't understand?" she says, as she pulls away to find herself alone once more.

Shinji looks around to find herself in the exact same spot where she stood when this all started. She looks around but finds nothing as the lights around her begin to dim one by one, and as the final light is about to dim yet another voice is heard...

_Their fate rests with you..._

"What?!" Shinji yells.

"Shinji, you all right?!" Misato asks, the worry in her voice clearly heard.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry... I must have fallen asleep."

"Oh, all right, well, hurry up or your not going to have time to eat before you leave."

"Yeah, sure."

Shinji rises out of the bath noticing his reflection in the mirror and frowns.

"The same dream from last night... _Their fate rests with you..._ like I need to be reminded."

Shinji quickly dries off as thoughts of that bizarre dream and it's possible meaning floods his thoughts.

**7:23am ~ Tendo Dojo**

"HAI-YAAAA!" 

Splash 

"Ahhhh! You, stupid old man?!"

The sounds of yet another morning scrimmage echoes through the halls of the Tendo Dojo for all to hear, including the middle daughter Nabiki, as she quietly attempts to make her escape from the madness that has become her home of late.

"Oh, Nabiki?! Are you leaving... what about breakfast?" Kasumi asks, catching Nabiki at her failed escape attempt.

"I'll grab something on the way... thanks anyway."

Kasumi watches as Nabiki quickly exits and vanishes from sight, the worry she carries for her sister etched clearly on her face.

_"Oh, Nabiki... when will you learn you don't have to face everything all by yourself?" _

As, her home vanishes in the distance behind her, Nabiki lets her thoughts wander to the conversation she had with her sister, Akane, last night...

"We've promised not to tell him, but don't you think it's about time you did?"

Nabiki, who was on her way to her room, runs into Akane in the hall and instantly knows who "him" is as she frowns slightly at his mentioning.

"I will when the time is right and not a moment sooner." she coolly replies.

"So... can you tell me when this moment's going to be or do I have to continue deceiving my friend?!"

"Your friend?! Since when is he your friend... and what difference does it make when I tell him?"

"Well, since he's... HE just is all right! And, it matters because he's a nice guy and the longer you wait the more likely it is that something can go wrong!" Akane manages to stammer out.

"Like what?" 

"Well, for one thing there's all those boy-crazed idiots at school, they're already talking about what a catch he is..." Akane states.

"And, Ranma for that matter..." Nabiki fires back.

"They can have him for I care! What can they possibly see in that pervert?!" Akane yells, her feelings all but clear.

"Yeah, I could say the same thing about his cousin." Nabiki snidely remarks.

"Well, for one thing... he's kind and sweet and... smart... and, most importantly he actually seems to care about those around him... unlike some people I know!" Akane states, rather factually.

"Hey, if you got something to say, just say it!" Nabiki says, not at all liking what her sister's implying.

"Fine, just remember that you're not the only one this engagement effects... he needs to know. And, I may not have the best judgment on these type of things, but trust me when I say that you'll really like him once you get to him."

Nabiki is quiet for a moment, but then smiles as she lets herself realize what her sister is trying to do.

"All right, I'll talk to him tomorrow... maybe. But, he must truly be something if he has you this worked up... maybe, Daddy would have an easier time of things if he'd paired you up with Shinji instead of our favorite pervert?"

Nabiki is surprised to actually see Akane blush at the idea, she thinks of inquiring more on this topic, but Akane quickly heads on her way mumbling something along the lines of... "I... he'd... maybe... Just talk to him, all right." leaving a baffled Nabiki behind. 

Smiling as she remembers Akane's reaction, Nabiki continues on her way to Furikan. Her mind finally made up on a course of action...

"I'll catch up with him after school and tell him everything... I mean, maybe it won't be all that bad? Akane really seems to like him..."

**7:31am ~ Furinkan High**

It's only minutes till yet another wondrous day of learning begins within the halls of Furikan, with students beginning to fill it's halls as they go about their ever-changing routines. But, as for Kensuke Aide, his routine far from normal, it's business as usual. Standing in front of his laptop from his usual spot on the third floor balcony, he looks out over the schoolyard and smiles.

"If today's slaughter is anything like last week's we should definitely make a killing." he says aloud to himself in reference to the DVD sales of Akane's peculiar morning routine. Which has only garnered more attention and acclaim since the arrival of Ranma and Shinji. 

"Speaking of Ikari... I wonder if it'll prove true?" he wonders, thinking of the newest rumor surrounding the transfer student.

"If what'll prove true?" a male voice asks suddenly from behind the bespectacled student.

"If Ikari is really the pilot of that thing from the other week."

"Well, we could always ask him." the voice replies.

"Yeah, we could always... Toji?!" Kensuke yells, as he turns to face his longtime and recently missing friend.

"Longtime." Toji simply replies.

**7:33am ~ Streets of Nerima**

_"She's actually a very sweet girl. You'll understand soon enough."_

These words spoken by Dr. Tofu last night are still ringing in the ears of Ranma Saotome. Despite Akane's act of kindness following the Doctor's self-appointed intervention on behalf of their blossoming relationship, he's still weary of the youngest Tendo sister.

Ranma wonders, _"We thinking of the same girl here? Why is she so heated all the sudden? I merely suggested that she would love to see that Doctor Tofu again... man, she's confusing. Sweet?! Yeah, right!"_ ,as he resigns to being dragged all the way to school by that very sweet girl. 

**7:39am ~ Nerima Rooftops**

Shinji is quickly making his way across the various rooftops that make up Nerima, as he makes his way to school. So accustomed has he come to this route in such a short period of time, that he can run it without actually paying attention to where he's going. As, he's currently doing while lost in thought over this morning's blow up with Misato.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. But, she did kind of deserve it... I mean, she just doesn't get it. How can she be so friendly, so indifferent, when she clearly only cares about my piloting of that thing."

He skillfully and absentmindedly launches himself to the next rooftop landing with little more than a slight thud as he continues still lost in thought.

"But, if she didn't care why would she go through the trouble of being there for me yesterday?"

And, as quickly as he asks that question does the words "Damage Control" come to mind.

"Yeah, that's right... I'm just a tool for insuring the survival of mankind. Well, if that's the case all I have to do is beat the bad guys till there's none left or I'm dead. Whichever comes first... I don't care."

Picking up momentum and confidence as he comes to this conclusion, his conclusion, he suddenly stops as he hears a familiar voice.

"Yow! Akane! Hold it... Hey, wait a second, will ya?!"

Shinji looks down to the street below to see a dripping wet female Ranma being dragged by a furious looking Akane. He sighs as he jumps down to the street and begins to give chase. 

"So.. what you do this time?" he asks, pulling up along side his slightly panicked cousin.

"Shinji?! What... nothing!" Ranma answers.

"Yeah, right. Just hold still..."

Shinji begins to free Ranma from Akane's ironclad grip, when she yells, "Ranma, stop struggling or we're going to be late!", as she tightens her grip. Only it's not Ranma's pigtail she's got, but Shinji's arm as she's too infuriated to even notice. Shinji just sighs and lets himself be taken, as Ranma stays behind wondering...

_"Man, that was a close one?! Is that what we look like?!"_

But, instead of worrying about it Ranma simply shrugs his shoulders and follows as one more thought crosses his mind... 

"Poor Shinji."

**7:40am ~ Furinkan High**

"All right, I'll do it. But, why do you care if he's the one?" Kensuke asks, confused by his friend's sudden and odd request.

"It doesn't matter. Just find out for sure if he's the one."

"Fine. But, how do you know about all this?!"

"Does anybody talk about anything other than the strange shit that goes on at this place?" Toji answers, rather sarcastically.

"Well, not really."

"Good... then, see you later." Toji says, as he begins to walk away with a nod, ignoring Kensuke's questions as to where he's going.

"Man, what's up with him?" he wonders, as Toji vanishes down the hall.

"What's up with who?!" another voice from behind asks.

"Oh, Boss?! What's up?"

"That's what I want to know?" she replies, eyebrow raised slightly at Kensuke's odd behavior.

"Oh, well, you see... Toji was..." he mumbles, shrinking in under Nabiki's intense scrutiny

"Toji... Toji's back? Then where is the knucklehead?"

"Well, he left right before you showed up. He was asking me about Ikari."

"Shinji?! Why..." she says, the slight trace of worry in her voice.

"Well, he was asking me about the rumor."

"What... which rumor?!" Nabiki asks, not at all liking how this is sounding as she wonders how out of it she must be for there to be a rumor spreading the halls of her school that she don't know about.

"Well, the one about... Akane and Ikari?!"

"What about them?! 

"Um... they're here." he answers, as he pulls out his camera and hits record.

**7:43am ~ The Gates of Furinkan High**

Akane comes barreling through the gates and quickly throws her prey up against the schoolyard wall.

"Listen, Ranma! Why don't you... Shinji?!"

"Hey?!" he shakily replies.

"Wait, where's Ranma?"

"Well, you see, I..." he begins, but before he can explain he suddenly realizes that they're surrounded.

Quickly pushing Akane behind him, Shinji drops into a fighting stance as a smirk spreads across his face.

"Perfect. This is just what I need, especially today. All right, whose first to get their ass handed to them?!" Shinji yells, shocking all present none more then himself.

But, if Shinji's all-out readiness for a fight wasn't surprising enough, what happened next was downright weird.

"We're sorry! Please forgive us!" 

The sudden and unanimous outcry from Akane's usual tormentors throws Shinji of his game.

"Um... Akane?" he says, dropping his stance and stepping aside so she can face the mass of apologetic boys.

"Akane, we're so sorry. Please, forgive us for our outrageous and hurtful behavior." a Tennis Club member says, stepping forward from the crowd.

"Yeah, we've all agreed to stop pursuing you and to wish you and Ranma the best." another boy adds.

"Akane, I love you!!!" a boy from the middle of the crowd suddenly yells.

"Hey, shut him up!" the first boy yells, as a group of them grab the offending student and drag him off.

"Well, most of us have agreed. Anyway, Ikari..." the second says, turning to face Shinji.

"Huh... I mean, Yes?!"

"We also want to thank you for knocking some sense into us... literally."

"Uh... sure, your welcome?!" he replies, a little unsure of how to react to this turn of events.

"Oh! And, please give your cousin our congratulations. He's a lucky guy."

"Of course, I will. And your right, even if he doesn't realize it yet."

The mass of boys departs as Shinji looks on, he can only laugh slightly at the sight. He turns around to find himself face to face with a blushing Akane.

"Oh, um, Akane. You didn't..."

"Huh?! What... no, nothing! I didn't hear a thing!"

"Oh... good."

They both start to laugh uneasily till...

"Didn't hear what?"

"Ahhhh!!! they yell, jumping back as Ranma drops off the school wall still in his girl form.

"What... oh, nothing. Just talk among us guys." Shinji uneasily responds.

"Yeah, well, what was it?" Ranma asks.

"Nothing really and besides I can't tell you anyway!"

"What?! Why not?!" Ranma shouts.

"Well, for one thing I'm currently the only guy around."

"What you mean by that?!" Ranma says, looking ready to fight his beloved cousin.

"You're still transformed, you idiot! Why the hell did I jump in for if you where still going to show up looking like that?!" Shinji says, trying not to yell despite being obviously upset.

"Hey?! I tried but the windows near the cafeteria where closed and the nurse was in her office. Besides, there where to many people around, anyway!"

"All right, fine. I'll get the water." Shinji says, turning to leave when Ranma speaks. "What?! You want that water or where you planning to go to class as... Miss Saotome?!"

Shinji's outburst causes Akane to start laughing, which brings a smile to his face while Ranma finds offense with what was said. 

"Hey, all I want to know what was said?!"

Sighing, Shinji explains what was said, "And, they also said for me to congratulate you on your engagement to Akane and that you are a lucky guy."

"Yeah, we'll I don't feel all that lucky." Ranma replies.

Shinji instantly prepares to put Ranma in his place upon noticing the barely contained hurtful expression on Akane's face. But, before he can a gust of wind signals the arrival of his newest ally and friend.

"Hey, Kuno." Shinji says, turning around to face the odd swordsman.

"Ah, Ikari. Greetings."

"Yeah, likewise." he replies, as Kuno comes to a stop in front of him. But, before more can be said he notices the odd look on Kuno's face upon noticing the sight of heavenly beauty behind him.

"Oh my pigtailed goddess and the fair Akane Tendo... together! Ah, what a blessed day this is."

Kuno quickly pushes past Shinji, as he switches into full-on idiot mode. Shinji laughs as he prepares to follow thinking...

_"This isn't going to be pretty."_

But, before he can he stops suddenly as hears a yell come from the school...

"Was that... I thought I heard, Nabiki was her name... right?"

Shrugging it off, he turns around in time to see Ranma kick Kuno in the face as he temps to pull the redhead into a massive hug.

"Their both idiots." Akane says, as Shinji walks over.

"Yep." is Shinji's simple response.

Little does Shinji know, but his hearing was on the money. As, they watched the odd scene between Akane and her former pursuers, Kensuke informed Nabiki of the rumor concerning Shinji and his piloting of a certain purple behemoth. Hearing this strange rumor and Toji's apparent interest in it, she responds the only way she could... with complete and utter disbelief.

"What?! Shinji... a solider?!"

"Well, yeah or something along those lines. I guess in this case calling him a pilot would be more appropriate."

"Pilot! Solider! What difference does it make?"

"Well, you see..." Kensuke begins, but is quickly cut off by Nabiki.

"Finish that thought and I'll throw you over." she says, gesturing to the balcony.

"But, I was only..."

"Body... Air... Ground. Understand?"

"Completely." he says, shrinking in on himself. As, Nabiki's threats have proven to be anything but idle in the past.

"Now... Why would anyone suspect Shinji of being that thing's pilot? I mean, he's so... meek and definitely not the type."

"Yeah, well, while I wouldn't go so far as to call him meek. I mean, did you not see him down there? He was so ready to take them all on, and besides he does fit the profile." Kensuke adds.

"What profile?" she asks in disbelief.

"Well, that of the reluctant hero." he answers with all sorts of certainty in his voice.

"And, where does such an idiotic profile come from..."

"Anime. You know... Gundam and the like. For example, in the original Gundam, Armaro was... Owww!!!"

"Once more, body... air... ground." Nabiki sternly says.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Anyway, we already know of his connection to NERV, his obvious training in the art of fighting, and his spotty past. Most importantly, you told me that he was summoned here by his Father or at least that's what Ranma told you?"

"Yeah, well..." Nabiki begins, but can't think of anything to disprove his theory other than age and that won't persuade him. "All right, but what does this have to do with Toji? I mean where the hell has he been?!"

"Now, that I don't know. But, Boss, I haven't seen Toji like this... ever."

"Like what... What do you mean?"

"He was serious. I mean really serious, scary serious."

"All right, so what do you think he wants with Shinji.... I mean the pilot?" she says, correcting herself as she still doesn't believe or want to believe that Shinji is this pilot.

"Who knows, but one things for sure."

"What's that?" Nabiki asks, a little uneasy.

"My camera will definitely be rolling when he finds whoever he is. Because if there's one thing that will never change it's how Toji solves a problem."

_"Yeah, with his fists."_ she says to herself as Kensuke packs up his stuff, noticing that Ranma knocked out Kuno and that he and Akane are on their way into the building.

"Later, Boss. I don't want to be late for class again or Hikari gonna have my ass."

"Yeah, all right, see ya."

Nabiki watches as Kensuke leaves, disappearing into the sea of students, but quickly goes back to looking down into the schoolyard. There she watches as Shinji helps Kuno to his feet, as their probably on their way to the nurse's office. She smiles slightly at the sight, as she says to herself...

_"He's seems like he's back to normal... or as normal as a sex-changing, might-be robot-piloting martial artist gets?! But, what's with him... he seems so angry. Well, maybe not angry but definitely tense about something? Did something happen to him last night? Yeah, that must be why he called, but he sounded so sad not anger. So, what happened after he called that would make him act like that?!"_

But, the answers to her question would have to wait as the first bell had just sounded and she had no intentions of being late.

_"Well, at least, now we have something to talk about... well, other than the obvious."_

Little does Nabiki know but that conversation will never take place as a certain action would be leading to some drastic reactions...

**1:07pm ~ Furinkan High, Class 1-A**

As the teacher of Class 1-A goes about his usual curriculum, consisting of tales of a time long gone... a time before Second Impact changed the world as we knew it, his students pay him no mind as they go about their usual activities. Some draw, some sleep, some gossip, and yet others wonder whether or not to partake of more important courses of action. Such is the dilemma that Shinji currently faces as he stares at the message written across his computer screen... 

** ~Is it true that you're the pilot? Y/N~**

After staring at the screen for what felt like an eternity, Shinji decides on a course of action that would lead to a greater reaction than he could ever imagine...

**~YES~**

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: See Prologue

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Eight: ActionReAction**

**Part Two**

**7:58pm Streets of Tokyo-3**

"Action may not always bring happiness; but there is no happiness without action."

Shinji says this aloud to himself as he walks down the empty Tokyo-3 streets. They remain void of human life as the current state of emergency is still in effect. That's perfect considering that Shinji is currently dressed in his plug suit and a makeshift cloak (he's made out of a tarp he's "borrowed" from a sidewalk café), as he continues on his way he wonders about the importance of that phrase - the way it's driven his actions as of late.

He remembers reading that once while flipping through a book of quotations, and ever since then it's sort of become his secret motto. With this in mind, he's decided to always act no matter what the outcome. He figured it be better than doing nothing, this way whatever the outcome he could say it's because he had acted. And, since it was his actions that shaped the outcome, he'd be able to deal with any and all reactions that may occur as a result of those actions.

He sighs loudly as he adjusts his cloak, tightening his grip upon it and wrapping it tighter around his chilled frame, while scanning the surrounding area. One would be hard pressed to believe that only a short while ago this city was a warzone, but as he continues on his way he passes what one can only call a unique form of collateral damage – laying encased in a nearby building is a stray shell ejected from his Eva's rifle, which only serves to remind him of the surrealness of his current situation.

And, as Shinji once again lets his thoughts wonder to the events of early today, a sad truth reveals itself to him...

_But - but, I was wrong._

**1:08pm Furinkan High, Class 1-A**

People have been known to say that during a car crash (in those moments before impact) it sometimes appears like time has comes to a stand-still, as if serving to only prolong the inevitable.

And, while Shinji may not be in the midst of a car crash the following moments will have effects just as devistating on any chance he may have had of attaining a somewhat normal schooling experience.****

He can only sit there in his seat as time seems to slow – then, suddenly he's surrounded by almost every student in his class. As they shout question after question - Shinji just sits there - as his mind begins to drift… as if he's observing the scene happening to someone else.

But, despite how he may like to let his mind fool himself, he's fully aware what's happening to him which only leads to the questioning of his drifting mind...

_Why did I answer that message?_

And, as quickly as it is questioned his mind replies...

_Because, despite how I may try to fool myself into believing otherwise - I can't live life not feeling - not acting - my heart can't remain locked away and not feeling – because, it does fell… It feels... lonesome._

But, before his mind can reveal anymore of his truest thoughts and feelings, it's brought back to reality, as a familiar voice shouts his name and has the desired effect of ending his little reprieve.

"Huh?! Oh... Ranma, what's up?"

Ranma, stares baffled by his cousins odd response, but quickly shakes it off as he tries to knock some sense into Shinji - literally.

"Oww! What was that for?" Shinji shouts, rubbing his head and pouting much to the amusement of several of his female classmates.

"Are you really that robot's pilot?!" Ranma yells, ignoring his cousin's reaction to his method of enlightenment and getting straight to the point.

"Huh? Oh, yeah1" He quickly answers, sounding a little unsure of himself or it could be he's still dazed from the blow to the head.

Either way it doesn't matter as it happens again. Ranma bops him over the head yelling - "How could you do something so..."

But, Ranma wouldn't get to finish his reprimanding of Shinji because he's suddenly cut-off by a really loud exclamation of - "Cool!"

And, then it begins anew as Shinji is once again bombarded by questions, only this time his mind is fully present to try a field a few of them.

"How'd they choose you?"

"I was summoned." he responds, a slight hint of resentment in his voice.

"Weren't you scared?"

"Yeah?!" he answers, a little embarrassed by the question and his answer.

"Does it have a special attack? What's its main weapon?"

"Well, it has something called a "progressive knife" and something else called an 'AT Field'."

"You where summoned... by who?"

"Father?" he whispers, his voice filled with conflicting emotions.

"What?"

"Nothing?"

"What was that monster? Is it some country's weapon?"

"I don't really know... they called it an 'Angel'. I'm sorry I don't know much. Only that I fight and try not to..."

"Lose?!"

Someone shouts finishing his sentence for him to which he only nods as he finishes his thought to himself.

"...die."

No one seemed to notice his darkened demeanor at the end of that comment, except two female students. Neither, knowing what to make of it or this sudden turn of events (one is his friend, the other his entrusted).

Shinji, continues to sit there trying to field more questions when suddenly one is heard above all the others, this one capturing his full attention.

"Do ya think your a hero, or something, just because they're all over you?!"

"No - I'm no hero."

Is Shinji's honest response (which goes unheard) as everyone is focusing on the source of the sudden and rude outburst.

"SUZAHARA! Where have you been? You've missed almost two weeks without permission." Hikari, in full-on class rep mode yells.

To which she gets no response as Toji marches straight towards Shinji's desk. Seeing the look in his friend's eyes, Kensuke tries to intercede as he steps in Toji's way.

"Move."

"This isn't smart... I said, I'd ask him for you, but... " Kensuke, whispers so no one but Toji can hear.

"Kensuke, ...move."

"All right, I tried. But, remember I showed you the video... so, don't come crying to me when he wipes the floor with you." He replies stepping aside.

"Whatever." Toji growls, as he pushes past Kensuke.

Who wonders as he watches his friend march towards his own destruction...

_Man, I better get the boss! Maybe she can stop him, and if not... she'll definitely want to be in on any potential profits to be made off this massacre._

And on that note, Kensuke quickly exits as he hands his camera to Hikari and yells...

"Film this... I'll be back!"

Baffled as to what she's supposed to do now, Hikari hits record and starts filming despite her better judgment as she wonders...

_Why do these things always happen in my class?_

"Well, what does the conquering hero have to say?" Toji, now standing in front of Shinji, mockingly asks to which Shinji says nothing.

"Yo! New kid... I'm talking to you!"

Again, Shinji doesn't respond to which Toji slams his palms down on the desk trying to get a reaction of some short out of his target. But, Shinji only continues to sit there and stare down at his desktop.

"Hey... I said..." Toji begins another verbal assault. At the same time -

"Ranma! No!"

Shinji, suddenly speaks up causing everyone to look over to Ranma - who has been silently watching the entire confrontation from behind the mass of students. After, being unceremoniously shoved back there by the Pilot's adoring public following his successful attempt of getting the truth out of a less than responsive Shinji.

"Fine." Ranma hastily replies, as he walks over to Akane's desk and sits on it.

"Hey! Sit on someone else's desk." Akane yells.

"Quiet! I have a clearer view from right here." Ranma calmly states, pointing at the back of Toji's head, as Shinji finally looks up at his assailant.

"I said, I'm no hero." Shinji calmly and without a hint of emotion states.

"Well, I coulda told ya that… but, I'm gonna do ya one better and prove it."

"What?" Shinji replies, his stoned resolve of a moment ago - gone.

"Come on, Hero! Step outside... Now!"

Moments later, Kensuke and Nabiki come running into Class 1-A only to find it nearly void of human life except for the still rambling teacher and Rei who hasn't moved an inch from her seat.

"Shit! Where'd they go?" Nabiki yells, her tone betraying how worried she really is.

"I don't know!" Kensuke yells. "I only hope Hikari's still filming whatever's going on."

Nabiki looks at him like she's ready to throttle him but quickly scans the room to notice Rei sitting there. And, while she's fully aware of Ayanami's less than hospitable demeanor she still approaches her as she notices something different about the reserved underclassman.

_She's watching something... intently._

Making the unusually observation, Nabiki comes to a stop in front of Rei's desk as her earlier question is instantly answered upon viewing what has captured her full attention.

"They're all outside! That blockhead's actually trying to fight Shinji?"

Unbeknownst to Nabiki, but word has quickly spread throughout Furinkan of that blockhead's current course of action. And, as a result almost the entire student body has gathered to watch as Toji Suzahara challenges "The Other New Kid" (who up until now had managed to slip under the radar following his grand entrance). As most of the schools attention has been focused upon Ranma and Kuno's continuing battles over the affections of Akane Tendo.

Alas, now that the once thought absurd rumor of him being that robot's pilot has proven true, he is once more thrusted into the spotlight, and with it the scrutiny of all those around him. But, at the moment only one thing matters to Shinji and Ranma - -

"How strong is this kid? Does he stand a chance against Shinji?!" Ranma asks, voicing his and Shinji's shared concern.

"Well..." Akane, the target of his inquiry, begins.

"Well... what?! Are you saying that he can beat Shinji?!" Ranma yells, interrupting Akane before she can even begin to answer his original question.

"Well... If you'd let me finish I'd tell you!"

"Sorry." Ranma says, slightly embarrassed.

"All right, as I was saying... Well, that depends..."

"Depends on what?!"

"Ranma!!!" Akane yells, her disbelief to his apparent stupidity written clearly on her face.

"Sorry." He mumbles to which Akane rolls her eyes as she continues.

"Anyway, it depends on how serious Toji is... while nowhere near as talented as you two. He's definitely a street fighter if there ever was one."

"Meaning..."

"Meaning, he fights to win and doesn't care what it takes for him to do so."

"All right, so he cheats. Nothing, Shinji can't handle..."

"No, never?" Akane is quick to dispute his statement surprising Ranma with the venom of her response.

"Huh? But, you just said..." Ranma says - puzzled.

"No, I never said anything about cheating, I meant that he doesn't care what it causes him to win. He has a real weird sense of justice that would never allow him to cheat."

"And, how do you know so much about this guy?" Ranma asks, eyeing the still pacing Toji, who continues to circle Shinji.

"Well..." Akane, hesitantly begins knowing full-well what type of reaction to expect from Ranma.

"He works for... Nabiki?" Ranma shouts, unable to contain his surprise at what Akane's explained to be Toji's relationship with Nabiki that being something along the lines of an evil genius and her minion.

The shouting of her name not only catches the full attention of Nabiki, as she and Kensuke arrive on the scene, but also that of Shinji. He looks in Ranma's direction upon hearing him shout the name of that girl (on the phone last night) in such a surprised manner. But, in doing so he lowers his defenses leaving himself open for attack.

"Now!" Toji yells, as he suddenly charges forward slugging Shinji across the jaw with a massive right hand.

Everyone's attention is instantly drawn to the two combants as the shock of seeing Shinji knocked down sweeps across the crowd.

"Not the most honorable of tactics - but effective."

"Kuno?!" Nabiki shouts, surprised by her usual prey's sudden appearence.

"Come, Nabiki Tendo. The fair Akane and that cur Ranma are this way and we do not want to miss how Ikari will react to such an act."

Nabiki, lets herself be lead through the mass of students, as Kensuke goes about finding Hikari and his prized possession.

"Sorry, new kid. But, I've seen how you fight and I had to get at least one blow in... you know, for my satisfaction." Toji clearly states with a sly smirk as he cracks his knuckles and prepares for whatever Shinji has in store for him.

Shinji, simply rises to his feet, dusting himself off, as Nabiki and Kuno arrive at their destination, while Kensuke succeeds in locating Hikari.

"Perfect spot... you can see everything from here. You have a good eye, I see."

"Kensuke... I did as you asked, but..." Hikari responds, quickly, handing him is camera as he instantly begins shooting the crowds reaction to the fight so far.

"Huh?!" Kensuke's surprised when Hikari jumps in front of her camera.

"Why is Toji doing this? He doesn't stand a chance of winning... I mean, Shinji beat Kuno and all those other guys! And..." Hikari states, her calm quickly slipping as Kensuke states his piece while keeping an eagle eye on the action.

"Yeah, I guess, but you know him, once he sets his mind upon something - heaven help anyone who gets in his way."

"Yeah, I know." she sadly replies.

"Well, I... Um, I should..." Kensuke mumbles not sure how to handle the emotional Hikari while also dying to resume shooting. Seeing Kensuke's panicked expression brings a smile to her face as she waves him off.

"Go ahead, I'm fine. Film it or your master will be angry."

"Thanks! Hey..."

Hikari laughs as she watches him take off in search of a closer vantage point. Watching him push his way threw the crowd and Toji standing there with that cocky grin on his face, she laughs thinking, "Those two will never change, but..."

She looks towards Shinji, "Please, don't let them get to you. They're like you... good people."

Finding some comfort in that thought, she heads back towards the building refusing to watch any further. At that same moment, Ranma turns around to face who he blames for this mess and voices his opinion on the matter.

"Call of your lackey... Now!" he orders, his tone not leaving room for defiance.

"He wouldn't listen even if I did... and, he's not my lackey!" Nabiki replies, her calm, indifferent tone hiding her frazzled nerves under Ranma's intense gaze.

"That's not how it sounds to me." he says in a huff.

They quickly shift their attention to Akane, who shrinks in under the combined intensity of both Ranma and Nabiki's gaze as they both vie for her support. A mere moment of hesitation runs through her before she voices her opinion.

"Well, you do boss them around and they..."

"Silence! Ikari speaks." Kuno interrupts Akane as Shinji begins to address his assailant.

"Why are you so angry... I haven't done a thing to you. Heck, I don't even know who the hell you are? Or, is it that… you're just like this all the time?"

"Shut up!" Toji shouts at he top of his lungs.

"I mean, if that's the case it could all be a matter of way to much stress. I know – maybe - you're just a little backed up? Not getting enough fiber in your diet… that could make anyone grouchy."

Shinji says all this with a straight face while speaking with a purely innocent, slightly naive tone which only leads to much amusement for the sizeable and growing crowd. To which Toji responds the only way he knows how, "Shut up! Stop laughing or else…"

Seeing Toji's reaction of barely restrained fury, Shinji smirks openly for a moment before regaining his stone cold facade. But, his open enjoyment of Toji's irritation didn't go unnoticed.

"Is he playing with him?!" Nabiki asks, an incredulous look upon her face.

"Yup. Remember, Shinji is a student of Anything Goes Martial Arts and trash talking is a valid method of throwing your opponent of his game." Ranma states - sagely.

"Of course, I'd expect this from a deviant like yourself, but from Ikari - I'm quiet frankly shocked." Kuno announces.

"What you say?" Ranma yells, as Kuno responds with a smirk of superiority.

"Wait, you call that trash talking?" Akane wonders - aloud.

"Yeah, well, Shinji's just to much of a nice guy… I guess? Pops actually says that it may be the only real flaw in his technique." Ranma explains, sounding slightly embarrassed by his cousin's saintly persona.

"Only your father, Saotome, could see being a nice guy as a weakness. I bet he doesn't see you as having the same problem?" Nabiki says snidely.

"Nope, of course not." Ranma boosts.

"Not surprising." Akane adds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ranma asks, not sure if he should be upset.

"It means that you're a mannerless cur unworthy of the fair Akane." Kuno answers.

"Just keep it up and I'll…" Ranma begins, but Nabiki interrupts, "Shut up, Shinji's speaking."

"Not that I mind, but I thought you where pissed at me… not the mindless masses around us?" Shinji says, his voice betraying more than he probably would have liked.

"Now, that's harsh." Akane says.

"Did I forget to mention he has an inert mean streak… he probably gets it from… Gendo." Ranma explains, his tone – ill-affected - upon speaking that particular name.

"Who?" Nabiki asks, her full attention caught by Ranma's dour expression.

"His father… birth father, I should say." He explains rather sourly.

Nabiki looks back at Shinji and the deathly serious look on him and wonders to herself - _His father… what about his mother?_

Toji manages to calm down as he continues to stare Shinji down. Finally, breaking the tension in the air with his eloquent banter, " You bet your ass I'm pissed!"

"Why?!" Shinji asks, his tone firm and to the point.

"Why?! Why?! You wanna know why?!" Toji shouts, sounding on the edge of hysterics.

"Yes." Shinji softly yet sternly declares.

Silence fills the air once more as Toji quiets down and collects his thoughts before mumbling something just under his breath.

"What… could you repeat that?" Shinji asks, his voice set to an eerie tone of indifferent.

"My sister?!" Toji mumbles again.

"Your sister?" Shinji repeats.

"Yeah! My sister… my sister who you almost killed!" Toji shouts, shocking all present none more so than Shinji himself.

"I… I almost killed…" Shinji stammers out, his head lowered an expression of shock obscured from view.

"Yeah, you did. She was hurt bad and is still in da hospital! All because you had to go crashing around in that - that thing of yours. I mean… what if she ends up with some horrible scar?! She'll never be a babe then… WHAT?!" Toji yells, ending his rant as he points menacingly at Shinji.

Shinji mumbles his remark again as his body shakes uncontrollably with what some may think is rage, but is actually soul-retching sorrow.

"What you say – H-E-R-O?!" Toji asks, now standing inches away from his prey.

"I'm sorry." Shinji answers, looking up and straight into Toji's eyes.

"Sorry!! Sorry?! Ya makin' fun of me?! Do you really think I'm sorry is gonna cut it?!" Toji yells, grabbing Shinji by the collar and hoisting the shorter boy up to eye level.

"I'm sorry is all I can offer… what do you want me from me? To kneel down and beg for forgiveness?" Shinji replies, without a hint of sarcasm or malice. But, Toji's rage won't let him hear it as such. He slugs Shinji in the midsection sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Hey! That's enough…"

Is suddenly heard from the crowd in plural as both Ranma and Nabiki shout out surprising all present including themselves. But, their surprise is quickly displaced as Toji responds to their objections.

"Enough - not by a long shot! This is between me and the hero."

Hearing this both Ranma and Nabiki go to object again but are halted as they notice the look on Shinji's face as he glances their way. Seeing the look on his cousin's face causes Ranma to shake his head and turn to Nabiki.

"Enough… This is Shinji's fight. We must let him handle it the way he wishes."

"But…" Nabiki begins.

"Don't worry, it'll be over soon."

"Huh?" Nabiki questions, as she notices Shinji rising to his feet.

"Oh! Look, you're the picture perfect example of da tragic hero." Toji, mockingly, calls out as Shinji slowly rises to his feet, dusting off his clothes and notices his now ripped shirt.

"I already said I'm no hero and that I am sorry. What else can I do to appease you?"

"Appease me?! Well, for one thing you can fight me or did you think we where just out here for the scenery?" Toji says, with a laugh as he drops into a hap-hazard fighting stance.

"I will not fight you."

"Yeah, that's more like it… WHAT?!" Toji shouts, obviously as shocked as the murmuring and gossiping crowd.

"I will not fight you. I've already caused you and your family enough harm." Shinji states, his head lowered once more.

"Harm - harm is what I'm about to do to you if you don't defend yourself!"

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead. If that's what it takes for some semblance of penance to be met?" Shinji states, his head no longer lowered in shame but bow in repentance.

"You… you… don't you have any pride… any honor?! Fight me - like a man!" Toji yells in a state of complete disbelief. He, like everyone else present, doesn't know how to react to the change in tone this whole thing has taken on.

"It's what remains of my pride that will not let me harm the brother of one I have so gravely failed."

"Your honor… yeah, right! You're just a coward and feeling sorry for yourself. So, be it. If that's the way you want it… I have no problem giving it to you!"

Toji pulls back to let loose with yet another powerful blow to the jaw, but stops just short as a third party makes her presence known.

"Ikari."

"Ayanami?!" Shinji replies, surprising all present including a baffled Toji.

_Where'd she come from? _Toji ponders.

"We've received an emergency call. I'll go ahead. You - end this."

And, as suddenly as she appeared she leaves heading for the front gate leaving everyone in her wake speechless. Quickly coming to his senses, Shinji shouts out after his departing. teammate.

"Ayanami, I'm coming too. Hang on, Rei! I'm coming too!"

Shinji begins to run off when he suddenly stops mid stride and turns to face the mass of befuddled students, but more importantly he faces his opponent.

"Um.. I gotta go. Again… I'm sorry."

Shinji bows, turns, and continues on his way when suddenly Toji yells catching just as he's passing through the front gates.

"Hey, hero!"

"Huh?!"

"Listen up, you putz! A little advice… your-no-hero because of that thing - Got Dat?!"

Shinji nods slightly and then vanishes from sight leaving behind the surprised and confused student body of Furinkan High.

"Wait, if he's been called…" a boy begins.

"…Then that means…" a young lady continues.

"There's going to be another attack!" Several students shout at once as panic descends upon the students of Furinkan.

And, with that pretty obvious revelation all hell breaks loose as students start running off for the nearest shelter even though no state of emergency has been declared. But, amidst the panicked masses stands Toji, still starring at the spot where Shinji last stood.

Kensuke walks up to his friend, seeing the angry yet slightly confused look upon his face, puts a hand on his shoulder; Kensuke speaks, " Hey, man. I'm sorry about your sister. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was a little preoccupied." Toji replies with a laugh.

"Yeah, we noticed." A slightly annoyed voice chimes in.

"Oh, Boss… enjoy the show?!" Toji asks sheepishly.

"Not really. Was all that really necessary?"

"Necessary? Are you… are you taking that punk's side?!" Toji explodes, surprising Kensuke and Nabiki.

"No! I'm just saying that…" Nabiki replies, trying to defend actions, even she's not sure off.

"Well, to be honest. I don't really care what you have to say on the matter as it doesn't concern you."

"Toji!"

"Shut up, Ken! And, Get off - me!" Toji yells, shrugging his friends hands from his shoulder. "If you haven't noticed this isn't exactly going to be the best place to be in a few minutes." Toji states, looking over his shoulder at his friends and cohorts. And, as the three of them walk off another odd trio looks on.

"I'd suggest we do the same, Akane Tendo. You too, Saotome." Kuno says, gesturing after Nabiki and the others.

"Right, Akane, you coming or what?" Ranma yells, looking back to find Akane unmoved from her spot.

"Yeah, coming." she replies, quickly hurrying to catch up.

And, as she does, she can't help but let her mind wander back to what Toji had said to describe Shinji.

_"A tragic hero… is that really what you are, Shinji?"_

Catching up with Ranma and Kuno she lets that thought drift off as a more pressing matter comes to mind. Namely, the fact that hers and the lives of everyone else in the city now rest in the hands of that tragic hero.

**1:33pm Underground Geo-Shelter 334**

"And, why are you sitting with us?"

"Why to offer any comfort that I may to Akane in this time of unknown peril." Kuno replies to Ranma's dubious question.

"And… you?" he asks looking to the 3rd person sharing their spot on the floor.

"Families gotta stick together. Ain't that right, Akane?" Nabiki replies sheepishly, trying to hide the fact that there's no place else for her to sit. As, everyone quickly broke of into their own little groups quickly filling up all the blankets on the floor. Not that she and her subordinates would be welcomed onto many of them anyway.

"Don't be dragging me into this! And, don't we have more important things to be worrying about?!"

"Huh… like what?" asks Ranma.

"Man, Saotome, you sure are something?!" Nabiki breathlessly says.

"What? What I say?"

"Your cousin, Shinji!!! Out there…. FIGHTING!!!"

"Oh, you mean your fia…" Ranma begins but is quickly silenced by an elbow to the ribs from Akane much to Nabiki's relief.

"Thanks." She whispers to Akane.

"No problem. I quite enjoyed that." Akane replies, ignoring Ranma's pained disposition.

"But, speaking of Ikari. To selflessly put one's life on the line in the service of others, is the true mark of an hero… despite what that ruffian, Suzahara, has to say." Kuno states with a passion usually reserved for his outrageous declares of love directed to Akane and a certain pigtailed girl.

"I agree one-hundred percent. I guess that explains why he's always running of after school. It must be for training, I bet." Agrees Akane.

"Yeah, for once I agree, Swordboy. I just wish he had knocked that guy out… talking to him like that! Hey, Nabiki!" Ranma shouts, letting his emotions get the better of him.

"Huh, yeah?!" she replies, being brought out of her own musings on the topic of her fiancé being out there fighting God only knows what.

"What's with that guy? I understand he's upset about his sis? But, how can he possibly hold Shinji responsible for what's clearly an accident… tragic as it may be?"

Nabiki sighs as she begins to explain, "Toji's a good guy… he's just stubborn as a mule that's all. He's really protective of his friends and family, especially his kid sister. Ever since his mom passed when he was younger, he's taken it upon himself to always be there for her. In the end, I bet he blames himself more than he does Shinji and that was just his way of dealing with it all."

"And, that makes it all right?!" Ranma asks sharply, showing his own protectiveness towards his family.

" No, I'm not saying that… I'm just trying to explain that…" Nabiki tries to explain, but is quickly cut off by Ranma. "That what… that you'll make a nice profit from the footage that four-eyes was filming?!"

"What?!"

"Don't play dumb! I'm not blind you know… I've seen you and that kid filming us every morning. Imagine my surprise when some kid asked me to sign a copy of "Strangers from the East V.S. Blue Thunder: For the heart of Akane."

Nabiki freezes as all eyes are on her, which normally wouldn't ever faze her but ever since Ranma and Shinji entered her life she's been a little off her game. Quickly, regaining her composure, Nabiki replies the only way she knows how… smugly.

"Yeah, and… I mean, a girls has to make a living."

Neither Akane nor Kuno are surprised by her response, as both have known about the discs since their inception having even been interviewed for special features on past editions. And, knowing how Nabiki gets when it comes to money, but neither could expect how Ranma would react. And, react he did proving just how adapt at mindgames he truly is as he aims directly for what he's noticed is a sore spot for Nabiki.

"Yeah, and I wondered what Shinji will have to say about this? Oh, why don't I ask him… Shinji? Shinji? Oh, yeah, I can't he's out there risking his life to protect everyone else's including yours!"

To say everyone was surprised would be an understatement. In a matter of seconds, Ranma had clearly changed the way those around him viewed him. He was clearly more than a hot-headed, loudmouth of a martial artist. And, as Nabiki struggled to find a comeback only one thought kept coming to mind, a thought shared by Kuno and Akane.

_This is obviously Shinji's influence showing._

Failing to find a barb worth throwing, Nabiki sighs in defeat, "What do you want?"

Shocked by this turn of events, Akane and Kuno look to Ranma for his answer as Kuno thinks, _You may yet prove to be a worthy opponent for the great Takiwaki Kuno._

And, with that thought Kuno breaks into a boastful laugh to which no one pays anymind. As, Ranma smugly smirks at Nabiki thinking to himself - _Gottcha!_

"I want you to swear you'll never release any footage of today's fight. Otherwise… I might happen to forget a certain promise next time I speak with Shinji."

"Fine. I'll give you the tape, how about that?!" Nabiki yells, her anger at letting Ranma get the better of her showing; or is it perhaps that she's really upset that he thinks she would do such a thing.

Little do they know but she had no intentions of releasing the footage in the first place. Despite her better judgment, as she's told herself, knowing how much there is to make of such footage and the possible rematch.

But, for some reason, she just knew she'd never be able to do so. Maybe it's her conscious, but then again, she doesn't have one as it's bad for business, or so she keeps reminding herself.

Quickly scanning the room, she gets even more frustrated when she can't spot her lunkies anywhere.

"Where the hell… Hikari?!"

"Yes, Miss Nabiki?" Hikari quickly answers, startled by the sudden beckoning of the upperclassman.

"Have you seen those lunkheads anywhere?"

"Actually, they left for the bathroom some time ago."

Nabiki sighs in disgust upon seeing the look of surprise on Hikari's face as she checks her watch.

"I'll check on them." Hikari shouts, running towards the restrooms.

"They wouldn't?" Nabiki says, instantly suspecting where a certain military fanatic might be.

Returning from the bathroom, Hikari yells, "They're not in there!"

Laughing at their stupidity, Nabiki mumbles, "They would."

**1:41pm Entry Plug, Eva Unit 01**

"Ahhh! Hurry… get in… NOW!" Shinji yells as she struggles to maintain her Eva's grip on the Angel, as Kensuke and Toji climb into the plugs access hatch.

SPLASH 

"Ah… it's full of water!" Toji gasps, as the obvious hits him, "I can breathe?"

"Cool, it must be oxygenated. Good thing my camera's waterproof or I'd be screwed!" Kensuke adds, instantly proceeding to film every inch of the plug's interior.

Shaking off the initial shock, Toji quickly moves to the front of the plug.

"Hey, hero! What you try'n to… do?!"

Toji is shocked to find a young woman sitting where he had expected to find that idiot hero

"You're a girl!" Toji says, drawing Kensuke's attention from his preoccupation with the plug's ceiling.

"What… a girl?" Kensuke shouts, reaching to the front just as the pilot lets loose a primal grunt as she makes the Eva throw the Angel down the incline.

Within the Command Center, Misato sighs in defeat as Maya announce that Shinji's synch rate has dropped.

"Well, what did you expect letting to civilians into the plug?" Ritsuko yells.

"Hey, I didn't tell him to do it… not that it wasn't the right course of action - so don't be yelling at me?" Misato fires back before quickly regaining her composure. "Shi… Pilot, retreat. We'll retreat and commence the attack again."

But, no answer is forthcoming as only Toji and Kensuke's prodding for her to reply is heard.

"Pilot… Pilot… do you hear me? Respond! I said…" Misato repeats, but only the boys continued prodding answers.

Slowly the world around her begins to fade out of focus as the only thing that matters is the thing that lies before her… her target.. her enemy… her prey.

"Hey, um, that thing's getting up? Hey, are you awake?" Toji softly says, realizing that yelling at this girl isn't helping anyone. Sliding next to her he reaches out to shake her slightly. When he hears her mumbling to herself and much to his surprise it's about a familiar topic.

"I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. If I run and people are hurt it'll be all my fault… just like his sister. No, I mustn't run. I mustn't run away. I…"

Toji doesn't make most of it out but he swears she's talking about him. He slides back next to Kensuke as he notices that she has tightened her grip around what he assumes are the controls to this thing with a deranged look in her eyes.

"Hold on, she's going for it!" Toji shouts.

"Hold on to what?" Kensuke yells back.

"Anything!" Toji yells and Kensuke obeys, "not me, you idiot!"

Meanwhile on the command deck, Misato is still reeling from what she has just heard.

"Did he say she's going for it?!"

"Yup." Ritsuko replies with an exasperated sigh.

"Pilot! Pilot! Retreat! You hear me… that's an order! Retreat!"

Misato continues her plea as Maya struggles to get her attention, "Ma'am! Ma'am! Ma'am!!!"

"What?!" Misato shouts at a startled Maya.

"Ma'am! He's… She's activated the prog knife."

Misato continues trying her appeal to no avail as for within the plug, Shinji hears nothing as she focuses in on two things: her enemy and her hands.

"So small and delicate… like that poor girl."

"Well?! That things coming!" Toji asks, as the pilot continues mumbling to herself ignoring both Misato and the two boys behind her. But, much to their surprise her mumbling is getting louder as they're finally able to make out what she is saying.

"I mustn't run away! I mustn't run away! I mustn't run… A HERO WOULDN'T RUN!!!"

And with that final proclamation, she draws the prog knife and charges forward as the unit's internal battery reaches thirty seconds of remaining activation.

**00:30**

On the command deck, all are surprised by Shinji's disregard for command none more so than his roommate.

"Idiot!" Misato breathes out harshly, as she looks away from the monitor in disgust.

"Ma'am, look at this!" Maya yells.

"Yes?!" Ritsuko replies, looking over her young assistance's shoulder.

"Amazing… his synch rate just jumped 15 points and climbing!"

**00:20**

"Huh?!" Misato replies, looking back at the screen in time to see Shinji lunge the Eva airborne.

Gliding threw the air the Eva prepares to deliver an over head blow to what appears to the Angel's face. Gripping the knife with both hands it descends on it's prey, but the Angel is ready launching it's tentacles at the descending behemoth.

With cat like agility the Eva shifts it's momentum avoiding the first tentacle's swipe, but the second hits it's mark grazing the right side of the Eva's face.

**00:10**

To the surprise of the boys, an identical cut appears upon the pilot's delicate features to match the blow received by the very machine she pilots. Paying no heed to the pain emanating from her cheek, Shinji puts the unit into a forward roll avoiding another assault by the Angel's whip-like appendages.

Rising quickly mere feet from her target's front, Shinji lets out a feral grunt as she commands the Eva to lunge forward, prog knife at the ready, driving it right into the very heart of her enemy.

The internal batteries clock continues to tick away as the plug is filled with the sounds of her struggle, as her knife digs deeper and deeper into the Angel's core.

**00:05**

"Aaahhhh!!!"

**00:04**

"She's not going to make it!" Misato yells.

**00:03**

"We're all going to die!" Kensuke shrieks.

**00:02**

"No, we're not. She's got this!" Toji shouts back.

**00:01**

"DIE!!!" Shinji yells, as she puts all her might into one more thrust.

**00:00**

Silence fills the plug and command deck as the battery dies out and with it…

_My enemy… killed with these small, delicate hands… the hands of a…_

Shinji's thought trails of as Kensuke and Toji stare in silent awe at the young woman before them. But, it's disturbed as quiet sobs begin coming from the front of the plug.

The surprised boys look at each other neither quite sure how to respond to her near-silent cries. Toji nods to himself as he slides forward and extends a hand towards the pilot's shaking shoulder. But, just as contact is about to be made he hears the last two words he'd expect to hear following the amazing display of courage and balls he's ever seen.

"I'm sorry."

Retracting his hands, he moves back next to Kensuke who looks to him as expecting the answer to an unspoken question. To which Toji simply shakes his head in response, as they both settle in waiting for someone to come get them. As Shinji's muted sobs continue to fill the plug and with it two boy's hearts with compassion for this stranger who just saved their and everyone they know lives.

**3:45PM Entry Plug, Eva Unit 01**

"Here… take my hand." Toji says, extending his arm down into the entry plug.

Shinji looks at Toji's outreached hand for a moment puzzled before looking at her own. Another moment would pass before she excepted his hand and Toji with the help of some NERV crew pulled Shinji out of the plug.

Upon finally reaching the safety of the ground, Shinji finds herself cornered by her classmate. The three of them stand there not a word spoken between them till Kensuke breaks the tension with a single word.

"Awesome."

"Huh?!" Shinji replies, unsure of how to act in this odd predicament she's gotten herself into.

"You where simply awesome! The way you took that thing out with a knife after your rifle did nothing to it… just awesome!"

Shinji lets loose a relieved giggle as Kensuke's overjoyed reaction to the battle seems to be slightly contagious.

"But, wait a second…" Kensuke suddenly says, bringing an end to the joy filled atmosphere, "I thought Ikari was the pilot… so where is he and who are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Shinji freezes as panic begins to over take her, as all the possible outcomes of her answering that question runs through her mind and comes to the conclusion that no matter the outcome it'll end badly for her.

"It doesn't matter who she is. She saved us and as for Ikari they probably replaced his sorry ass after the shitty job he did last time."

Shinji deflates at Toji's harsh words, but decides to defend her other self.

"Well, you see he…" she begins, but is interrupted by the appearance of an NERV officer.

"Pilot, sorry to interrupt but Dr. Akagi needs to see you, and these two are to speak with the Captain."

"Oh, all right, um… sorry." Shinji says, as she walks off to find Ritsuko leaving her classmates with the young officer.

**5:16pm NERV Base Camp**

_No, this is all my fault... I could try blaming Toji for fighting with Ikari earlier... but, truth is it's my fault. I'm the one who helped him in the first place and then dragged him out to see the battle._

This is the conclusion reached by Kensuke, as he and his partner in crime are currently being chewed out by Misato.

"What the hell where you two thinking?! We have shelters and evacuations for a reason... or maybe you didn't know that?! You nearly caused Shi... the pilot the fight! I mean only idiots would..."

_Man, this ladies weird... who is she anyway... she's been yelling at us since we got out that thing?! And, what's with that stupid look on his face?! I can only imagine what he's thinking about!_

Kensuke tries to block out Misato's ranting as he notices the look on Toji's face. Unlike, his friend Toji has had no problem blocking the rant out, as he's had only one thought on his mind...

_Man, she's a babe. No... she's an uberbabe!_

_Yep, that's about right. And, he probably hasn't heard a word she's said. Man, what an..._

"Boys!!!"

Misato's outburst captures their full attention, as she suddenly quiets down as she stands menacingly over them. Calming herself, she takes a deep breath before continuing.

"Now, I really don't want to yell... but, what you two did wasn't just dangerous it was almost costly. It could of caused you your lives and maybe the lives of everyone in this city or the world. You're just lucky our pilot saw you two. Now, if you'll promise to never do anything so stupid again I'll let you go."

"We promise and we're sorry." They agree in unison.

"Good. Now, if you'll follow this gentleman here; he'll take you two back to the shelter."

They quickly jump to their feet and begin to exit when they both stop and turn around to face her again.

"Ma'am."

"Yes?" Misato turns around surprised they're still there. Hesitating for a moment, they both stand there silent till Kensuke steps forward.

"Um... Miss... I was wondering if I could get my camera back."

"Your camera's footage is being checked. Once, it's scanned and any confidential footage is erased your camera will be returned to you."

"Ah... but, that fight was so cool."

Misato laughs at his reaction, as Toji steps forward and looks her straight in the eyes. Throwing everyone of by his sudden seriousness.

"Excuse me, but who was that babe piloting that robot?!"

Silence fills the tent they're currently standing in as his question sinks in, and suddenly is shattered by laughter... Misato's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Toji asks, thrown by her reaction.

"Um... um... I'm... I'm sorry. I... well, I'm sorry that's classified." Misato answers, barely able to keep a straight face.

_"Shinji... a babe?!"_

Misato breaks into another fit of laughter as the two boys shrug their shoulders and follow the NERV agent out the tent.

"Man, she's weird."

"Yeah, but she's still a babe." Toji replies.

"True, but what about the girl in the robot... I thought Ikari was the pilot?"

"Yeah, what's up wit' that?!"

"I don't know, but why don't we ask her?!" Kensuke says, as he points over Toji's shoulder.

"Huh?! It's the babe!"

Standing over by a tree is the teal-haired girl who saved their lives by letting them into the Eva. She's drying her hair when some blonde lady in a lab coat hands her a tea kettle. They observe this as they walk over to her after asking if they could thank her. Their escort simply grunted an ok and nodded.

As, they quickly approach her they watch in awe as the babe begins pouring the kettle's contents over herself like something out of a swimsuit special, which is only enhanced by her skintight outfit. But, their euphoria is soon at an end as a sudden and shocking transformation takes place as their hot, mystery babe becomes...

"IKARI?!"

It's all Kensuke manages to get out as he and Toji stop in their tracks. Frozen by the sight before them, where one of the hottest chicks they have ever seen once stood now stands their newest classmate and Toji's sworn enemy. And, to make things worse he's still in that skintight suit.

Hearing his name called by a familiar, young, and male voice causes Shinji to freeze. Slowly turning like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding semi, he turns to see his worst fears have been realized.

"Shit."

At hearing his voice and confirming the sight before them, Toji reacts the only way he knows how... by putting his foot in his mouth.

"Oh My God! He's... She's... They're a... Hermaphrodite!!!"

Hearing all the shouting coming from outside, Misato exits the tent and comes face to face with one of her most feared situations... probably only second to a face to face encounter with an Angel.

"Shinji?!"

Hearing Misato's worried outcry draws Shinji from his frozen state. Looking around the field at everyone present and ending on the shocked and nearly horrified faces of his classmates, Shinji does what can only be expected of anyone in this situation - he runs.

"Oh Man! I should be filming this!" Kensuke yells, as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a camera phone.

He quickly starts filming and follows as Shinji runs off. Turning to keep him in frame, he turns right into Misato's chest. Looking up, he's scarred by the sight before him as Misato looks to be struggling to contain her furry.

"Camera. Now."

"But, it's my phone. It's only a phone."

"Camera. Now!" Misato repeats, loosing her temper at the end.

"Yes, Boss... I mean Ma'am... Sir!"

Toji can only shake his head as his friend crumbles under the pressure and quickly hands over the phone.

"Man, Nabiki has him trained." he says, looking over to where Shinji vanished.

"But, man, was that freaky. She became a he! Wow, wait till everyone hears about this!"

Hearing this Misato quickly turns her fury upon Toji.

"What did you say?!"

Quickly grabbing both boys by the wrist she drags them off.

"Tent. Now!"

As, they're being dragged off, Toji looks to Kensuke who looks absolutely terrified.

"Hey, man. Do you think I said something wrong?!"

Kensuke can only sigh, as they're dragged into the tent and another hour rant begins.

Meanwhile, Shinji runs and continues to run till he can't run no more. Finally, stopping, he tries to settle his ragged breathing, dropping to his knees and bellying over as the tears force their way out.

"Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!!! Damn it!!!! Damn it!!!!! Damn it!!!!!! Damn it!!!!!!!"

He repeats this over and over as his voice gets louder and louder, till all he can do is let out a soul-wrenching cry.

**8:24pm Outside the Katsuragi Apartment**

_The actions of men are the best interpreters of their thoughts. _

Shinji, stands outside the domicile that has served as his home these past few weeks and ponders the true meaning of this quote, another of his favorites.

As, he does, another quote comes to mind. One that reflects him and his cousins out look on how to deal with most obstacles whether they be physical or emotional.

_The best way out is always through._

Opening the door, he crosses the threshold into the apartment and announces his arrival...

"Misato, I'm home."

Hearing the sound of a sliding chair echoing from the kitchen, he can only assume it's his guardian. But, following what has accord today he can only assume that he's preparing to speak to her not as his fun-loving, slightly odd roommate, but as his tough as nails, by the book, commanding officer.

As he awaits whatever Misato has in store for him, he runs all his favorite quotes through his mind, once more, and as he notices the connection they all have it leaves him wondering...

"But, if that's true... what do my actions say about me?"

And with that thought he crosses the threshold to face what can only be describe as a fitting end to an otherwise disastrous day. But, then again...

_For every action there is a greater or equal reaction._

Shinji sighs as this all too true statement comes to mind upon seeing the look of displeasure on Misato's face, he can only concur saying...

"This is going to be one hell of a reaction."

To Be Continued...

Author's Note:

Well, here it is at long last – chapter eight of TTCS. And, boy, has it been one hell of a journey… Plague, Conspiracy, Otakon, and one Virus-filled hard drive! All be told, I couldn't be happier to get this chapter done and over with.

And, now that it's complete I can hardly express enough how much the questions as to the future of this story have meant to me. And, to those who have been communicating with me threw e-mail – the mentioned virus wiped my hard drive clean and with it my address book, so my apologies for not contacting you as to the completion of this chapter.

Well, it's been a long time coming, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, when you have the chance check out my Eva One-Shot – Brief In Time: A Smile's Requiem. The first in what may become a series of one-shots and please remember to Read and Review.


	11. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Nine: A Lost Boy, A Lost Soul**

**Part One**

_God, I hate the rain! It's all gloomy – like my roommate._

Misato stands before "Shin-Chan's Lovely Suite" the room of said gloomy roommate and briefly checks her watch, thinking, _Noon… Is he ever going to come out?_

She thinks of just leaving him in there but wisely thinks against it. Gently she knocks on his door calling his name, no response is given. Quickly opening his door, she's not that surprised to find an empty room. Scanning the room a few things leap out at her: first - the lack of personality, as if the owner of the room is ready to leave at a moments notice, two – the katana, resting within it's hilt atop the dresser in the corner, and three – the cell phone, ID Card, and two envelopes resting atop the desk.

Accessing the scene before her, Misato comes to two conclusions – he's gone, but he'll be back.

"He'll definitely be back for his sword… question is when?" she says, voicing her one concern.

Entering the room, she makes her way to the desk and the two envelopes resting on it. Picking them up she notices the piece of paper they rest upon and begins to read the note it contains; it is brief and to the point, she reads it aloud with a laugh, "Need time to think."

Sighing, she crumbles the note thinking, as she turns her attentions to the envelopes in her other hand, _I guess we all could use a little time…_

Hindsight – Webster's defines this term as the "understanding of an event after it has happened." Misato Katsuragi defines it as "being to boneheaded to notice something's up when something's up."

"So, in hindsight…" Ritsuko begins, looking away from her terminal and over her shoulder at Misato.

"In hindsight, I should have known something was up with him after the way he returned home that night."

"And, how was that?" Ritsuko asks, her amusement at Misato's predicament only serving to further infuriate the Captain.

"Well…" Misato starts to reply, as her mind wanders to that night.

"I'm home." Shinji announces, crossing the threshold into the apartment.

Hearing noises coming from the dinning room, he quietly approaches to find Misato sitting at the table. He doesn't avoid conflict rather he dives head long into it, looking Misato right in her upset eyes without hesitation.

"Before you say anything let me just say, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, for disobeying your orders in battle… that's not my place."

"Okay, but…" Misato replies, but is cut off as he continues.

"But, let me just say, I don't regret letting them into the plug as it could have meant their lives if I didn't. And, while I again apologize for not retreating when you order it, I still believe I made the right choice… I mean, who knows how many lives could have been lost while I stuck my tail between my knees and ran from battle like a coward. But, in the end, that was not my choice to make – it was yours. And… as for Toji and Kensuke…"

Shinji pauses momentarily, as Misato notices what looks to be tears trying to form at the corners of his eyes.

"Well, they now know my secret. So, I guess having them killed is out of the question, right?" Shinji says with a dry, unsure laugh.

"Well, I could consider it. But…"

"But, that would be wrong. I know and I'll deal with it… somehow. Anyway, I apologize for this entire situation and will gladly accept any punishment that awaits me."

"Okay, well, I think you should eat something and we can finish discussing this in the morning."

"That's all right, I'm not hungry. So, I'll be turning in for the night." he quickly answers.

As he makes his exit, Misato comes out of the slight daze his rapid fire apologizing had left her in to notice something peculiar – _Was he wearing a cape?_

"Gloomy... like a rainy day." Misato states finally, as her memory of that night comes to an end.

"Feeling philosophical, are we?" Ritsuko jokes, again looking away from her terminal which displays the results from Rei's latest check-up.

"Nope - just making an observation?"

"And, while we're making observations… Please, explain why you believe he'll return in the first place?" asks Ritsuko, feeling the chances of Shinji returning are slim at best.

"Well, beside his pack, S-Dat, and cape he left everything as it was. More importantly he left his sword behind so I know without a doubt he'll be back." Misato replies.

"A cape...?" Ritsuko asks, as the mental image of Shinji dressed like a superhero brings a smile to her lips.

"Well… more like a cloak. Anyway, I guess it works for him because it's also gone." Misato explains.

"And, his sword... What is he supposed to be… some sort of ronin?" Ritsuko says with a laugh.

"Yeah… I guess. It is a katana that he left behind. But - oh, man, Ritsu… You should see him with that thing. The intensity and emotion he shows when he's holding it… it's… wow."

"We're talking about same kid you just described as gloomy?"

"I'm telling you when he's training it's like he's a different person. Not the shy, gloomy, meek Shinji but a confident, aggressive, sexy Shinji?" explains Misato, sounding quite flustered by the end of her explanation.

"Sexy?" Ritsuko replies, arching an eyebrow at that slip of the tongue.

"Um… pretend you didn't hear that?" asks Misato with a laugh.

"Right… Well, anyway, I have a theory on that, but… Have you ever heard of the Hedgehog's Dilemma?"

"The hedgehog's what?" asks a confused Misato.

"Dilemma – you see Hedgehogs have quills all over their backs which make for a great natural defense, but it also makes getting close to one another hard, because…"

"Because, they can't get near each other without being stuck by the quills" states Misato, finishing Ritsuko's thought for her.

"Exactly, so…" Ritsuko starts, wanting to see if Misato gets her point.

"So, it… um… in order to…" Misato's attempt to further explain is interrupted as her cell rings, "Katsuragi, speak."

Misato listens with great interest as a Section 2 agent fills her in on some hopeful developments. "What? Where...?" she asks, barely able to contain her excitement at his words, but does not wanting to get her hopes up if this turns into another false sighting.

"The Saotome residence..." she shouts, thinking, _This is him… it has to be!_ Misato listens with bated breath as the Agent reconfirms his information and with a few words changes everything, "It's him… I mean her. Do we intercept?"

Misato hears him, yet doesn't, as all she can think about is that he's all right; Shinji, her Shinji, is all right. "Captain… Do we intercept the target?" the Agent shouts, trying to get confirmation from Misato.

"No, don't move. You'll spook her – I'm on my way." Misato answers, deciding that she must be the one to bring him back. She's not sure why, but it just feels right; she listens as the Agent confirms his orders, replying, "Correct, Katsuragi, out!"

Hanging up, Misato turns to face a suspecting Ritsuko, who asks, "Shinji?" despite already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, he-she's approaching the place where her uncle is staying. I'm going over there now." Misato replies, heading for the door.

"All right, but a quick question… who where those letters addressed to?" Ritsuko asks, wondering who'd Shinji contact and why.

"Oh, a Nodoka Saotome and Ukyo Kuonji… Why?" Misato answers, stopping at the entrance to Ritsuko's office.

"Just wondering... And, remember - the Hedgehog's Dilemma." Ritsuko replies with a shrug.

"Yeah, got it…!" Misato shouts, as she exits to which Ritsuko sighs, thinking, _She didn't understand a word I said._

As, Misato races through the corridors of NERV, she thinks to herself… _I didn't understand a thing she said._

**Across Town…**

Meanwhile near the Tendo Dojo, a slightly damp, more feminine Shinji approaches, thanks to a sudden shower. After wandering the city these past few days, observing the lives of its inhabitants. He's come to a not that entirely surprising conclusion – life goes on.

Despite, now, two Angel attacks the citizens continue to live their lives. People work, people cry, people love, and people hate, it's all as it should be. Of course, people have left the city, afraid of losing their lives; it would be crazy if none had. But, what about him, someone who can't leave? Can his life go on the way it has? Does he want it to? Its questions like these that have compelled him to take this excursion of his.

With these questions in mind, he approaches the place most of his family now calls home as one question rises above the rest – What awaits him when he returns to his everyday life?

So, with some hesitation she nears the front gate when suddenly she runs smack dab into a group of gossiping schoolgirls exiting the Dojo grounds.

"Oh, excuse me… This is the Tendo residence, is it not?" Shinji timidly questions the girls.

"Huh?" one of the girls responds, turning to find a petite girl of similar age with long teal hair tied into a ponytail and the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. She's lost in them for a moment before responding, "Oh, yes, this is the dojo, but if you're looking for Shinji or Ranma their not here."

_Wow, their actually looking for me!_ Shinji's amazement is hardly contained, as another girl speaks up.

"Yeah, or so she says… Man, that girl was rude." says Ayumi, one of four girls exiting the dojo.

"I know, like what she means he doesn't live here. Ranma does and he's his cousin." Eri, another of the girls, adds.

"Yeah, if you ask me she was acting really protective of him." states Yuka, the fourth girl in the group.

"Nah, Yuka, you don't mean…" Ayumi replies.

"Yeah, that's what I saw too, but then again she probably doesn't want to lose a potential cash cow." replies Eri.

"Now, Eri, that's mean." The girl Shinji had bumped into objects.

"I know, sorry, but she was really rude." Eri replies.

Feeling out of place amidst these four friends, Shinji decides to make a quick exit, "Um… well, anyway, thanks for your help, Miss…"

"Oh, no problem - _and_, it's Kagome. Nice to meet you, um…" states Kagome, smiling brightly as she realizes she doesn't know her name either.

"Shin… I mean Shi, my names Shi." Shinji, now Shi, replies

"Nice to meet you, Shi," Kagome replies with a smile.

"Come on, Kagome; let's go before it rains again." calls Ayumi, as she and the others start walking away.

"Coming, Ayumi. Anyway, see ya, Shi." Kagome says before running off to join her three friends.

"Yeah, likewise..." Shi replies, waving timidly.

With that the girl named Shi is left alone in front of the Tendo Dojo with much to think about, but there'll be time for that later. Now, she must find answers to what troubles her and hopefully some await within this residence.

Steeling her nerves she approaches the front door, all the while admiring how quaint a place it seems. Standing before the front door, she timidly knocks waiting whatever's to come from within. Little does Shi know she's about to face a very annoyed Nabiki Tendo.

"Yes, what is it?" Nabiki asks, glowering in tone.

"Oh, um… I… Shinji..." she mumbles, startled by the girl's temperament.

"For the last time, he's not here. Man, I wish you groupies would give it a break."

"Groupie?" Shi asks, lost at how that applies to her.

"Yeah, it's been three days of this; you vultures have been here constantly ever since. You know… If you really knew what they're like you wouldn't be all that interested." Nabiki states, the wear of the past few days clear for all to hear from her tone.

"Really..." Shi asks, despite not wanting to hear anymore; not at all liking how this is sounding, but can't help wanting to know what this girl thinks of her.

"Yeah, I mean - Ranma, for example, one word comes to mind – annoyingly odd. All right, that was two words, but if his cousin's half as bad… what a freak he must be." says Nabiki, oblivious to the effect her words are having on the girl before her.

"A… Freak..." mumbles Shi, struggling to maintain her composure.

"Yeah, as in a freakin' pain in the butt; anyway, what was your name?" Nabiki concludes her rant with a deep breath, as she calms down and tries to be nice to the girl.

"I – I'm…" stammers Shi, trying but not able to get the words to come out. What can she say? What can she do? She tries to speak up, to force the words to come, but her emotions are getting the better of her.

"Shinji…!" Ranma shouts, as he and Akane happen upon the scene.

With the utterance of that name, whatever calm Nabiki had gathered is shattered as she's sent asunder. She can only stare blankly at the girl standing before her, the timid stance, the ponytail, and those saddened eyes – it's all the same. And with realization hitting her with all the subtlety of an N2 mine, she takes a step back and mutters, "No… Shinji..."

The girl before her involuntarily flinches at the sound of that name, only confirming for her the stark nature of the situation. But, only a slight nod is given in response as she looks to make eye contact with Shinji.

And, in the moment that their eyes meet not a word is uttered, but Nabiki gets the message loud and clear – _Am I really a freak?_

But, before she can respond - before she can attempt to make it right - before she can apologize – the beautiful, teal-haired girl now confirmed to be her fiancé steps past her and politely asks Akane, "Do you have a place where I can… you know?"

"Huh, yeah, this way…?" Akane replies, gesturing towards the kitchen.

Now, left alone in the foyer with Ranma, Nabiki turns around to catch a fleeting glance of Shinji's retreating figure before unwillingly locking eyes with Ranma. And, in that moment she learns what restrained fury truly is. For while his body gives of the air of his usual care-free self, Ranma's eyes show a fury unlike anything she has and prays will never experience again.

Suddenly, before she can catch herself, her defenses drop and she looks away in shame muttering, "I didn't know."

"What did you say to him?" Ranma calmly asks his tone stern yet surprisingly gentle given the anger he'd shown only a moment ago.

"I… I was so tired of those… girls. And, I said… I… I was – Oh, God - he must hate me?" Nabiki asks, trying and failing to make sense of what accord.

"I'd say, maybe… maybe not." He replies, turning away from her.

Nabiki laughs sarcastically, "Great first impression, huh?"

"Not really. But, you better make damn sure the second one's a hell of a lot better." He states, his normal tone returned with a shrug.

Nabiki looks up at Ranma in surprise; she's amazed by this change in his usually brash personality and realizes that there is more to these two then one gathers upon first impression.

"Well, what are you waiting for…? Go apologize or something?" orders Ranma, grown impatient of the sudden silence.

"Right... Thanks, Ranma." Nabiki quietly says.

Ranma mutters something, as he starts walking away with Nabiki in tow; when there's rapid knocks at the door causing both to stop in their tracks. Exhaling deeply, Nabiki approaches the door with Ranma following close behind.

"Yes, what is it?" she asks, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"Shinji – Is Shinji here?" Misato shouts, barging through the opened door.

Nabiki's surprised to find a grown woman standing where she expected yet more gossiping schoolgirls. She's surprised to say the least and at a lost for words, but Ranma sure isn't – "Wow, now that's a groupie!"

"What? Shinji… is Shinji here?" repeats Misato, thrown for a moment by Ranma's statement.

Nabiki surprised by the woman's pleading tone, answers, "Shinji, yeah, he's…"

"He's gone. Shinji's gone!" Akane interrupts, bursting onto the scene.

"What?" Misato, Nabiki, and Ranma shout in unison.

"He went to the bathroom to um… change? And, when I went to ask if he wanted a change of clothing, he was gone and the window was open." explains Akane, her worry surprising everyone but none more than herself.

"Damn, I got to find him!" Misato shouts, yanking out her cell and hitting her speed-dial.

"He just left. Did you see him… what? No, he's definitely gone… Fine, some lookouts you are… Whatever... Katsuragi, out..." Misato sighs in defeat, she suddenly becoming very aware of the three pairs of eyes currently burrowing a hole into the back of her head; make that two, as the third has found something of more interest further south.

"Oh, yeah, hi..." She begins, but is interrupted by a not so simple question.

"Why is he running from you?" Everyone looks to Ranma, whose eyes are now locked with Misato's, an untrusting glare being sent her way. Misato winches under his gaze, as an almost forgotten piece of information comes to Nabiki's mind.

"Katsuragi… Misato Katsuragi?" asks Nabiki, remembering details from Kensuke's expose-style investigation into Shinji.

"Huh… Oh, yeah, pleased to meet you. Wait, how do you know...?"

"Shinji's school records list you as his guardian." states Nabiki.

"Okay and how did you see those?" Misato asks, more than a little on guard, wondering about this kid's apparent connections.

"Doesn't matter... Now, I'm Nabiki Tendo – that's Akane, my sister, and he's Ranma, Shinji's cousin."

"Nice to meet you all… And, yes, I am currently Shinji's guardian. He's been on the run, you could say, for two days now. So, when I heard he was here I…"

"Why… what did you do to Shinji? He wouldn't run – it's not in his nature." Akane sternly asks voicing the sentiments felt by all three teens.

"What? I… nothing... He…" Misato quiets down, as all three bear in on her, clearly none believing a word she's saying.

"Oh, a guest and she knows Shinji how nice." a voice cues in on the intense scene.

"Kasumi…?" Nabiki replies turning to find her sister standing behind them, none sure as to when she arrived.

"Well, why don't we all sit down for a cup of tea, and Miss Katsuragi can tell us what she has and has not done to Shinji. All right, this way, please." asks Kasumi, not leaving any room for objections as she heads for the kitchen.

As, the four move to follow Kasumi into the house, the tension of a moment ago gone, a shared thought crosses their minds – _How'd she do that?_

Running isn't something that comes naturally to Shinji, or so he would like to believe. But, for something so unnatural he sure has been doing a lot of it lately, and it's bothering him to no end.

"Why did I run? It was just Misato… she's probably worried sick by." wonders Shinji.

"Yeah, maybe, but about what...You or her job?" a voice from behind Shinji asks.

Shinji looks back to find he's staring into the eyes of the girl named Shi.

"What do you mean? Of course, she's worried about me. She's my…"

"What... Our friend… our boss… our lover… or is she supposed to be our new mommy? I don't know about you, but I don't trust her… any woman who flaunts herself around like that is only one thing…"

"What's that?" Shinji asks, suspecting what her answer might be.

"Troubled..." Shi sullenly states.

"Troubled?" he repeats, not at all the word he was expecting but intrigued by its implication none the least.

"Yes… troubled. As, in having issues, but then again do we all not have our own issues… are we all not troubled. Some more so, then others, but troubled none the less."

"I would have to agree, I guess. Yes, we all have our quirks and foibles, but that is what makes us unique – it's also what makes us human, these flaws."

"Too true, like take yourself for example: you can't accept me… you hate me - cause of what I am. And, thus you can never love me."

Shinji's silenced by her words and their implications. Has he not accepted her, even worse could he possibly hate her and does she really want love – his love? As, he looks upon her all too familiar form, his heart reaches out to her. He watches as tears stream down her cheeks and without thinking approaches her.

"I don't hate you." He softly states, now mere inches away from her.

"Yes, you do." She replies turning away from him.

"No, I don't. In fact, I think I might…" he begins hesitantly but boldly continues.

"Liar..." she shouts, her distaste for his words made audible.

"What?" Shinji asks, surprised by her fervor.

"Don't lie to yourself – that's not possible and you know it." She says, her tone hardening as she speaks.

"Why?" he honestly asks, unsure of her words.

"Because I don't love you... Now, get out of here, you coward… you make me sick." She shouts, turning her back on him.

"But, I… wait!" he yells, grabbing the departing female by the shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me, Coward!" yells Shi, with venom unlike anything he's heard before. Pulling back, she lets him have it with a slap across the face.

"Huh, what..." Shinji shouts with a start.

"Hey, buddy? Is this your stop?" the twenty-something sitting next to Shinji asks, as he nudges him awake.

"Uh, yeah, yeah… thanks." Shinji replies quickly, scanning the bus for any sight of his female companion.

"No problem, pal." The friendly passenger replies, as Shinji makes his way down the aisle and off the bus.

Shinji watches as the bus pulls away leaving him at a canopied bus stop. As, he scans his surrounding he sighs, thinking, _Man, where the hell am I?_

Shrugging it off, he begins walking down a nearby trail becoming lost in the beauty of nature that surrounds him. Pausing for a moment, he looks back down the path at the bus stop and shakes his head.

"Man, what an odd dream." He says aloud, as he chalks it up to stress and lack of sleep. He decides not to ponder its deeper meanings, as its all ready begun to fade from his memory. Yet, one image remains vividly intact leaving him with a sadness he can not shake – the gloom in her eyes.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: See Profile…


	12. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Ten: A Lost Boy, A Lost Soul**

**Part Two**

Unaware of his classmate's turmoil, Toji has arrived at Kensuke's home at the request of his bespectacled friend. Gathered in front of his computer monitor, they watch intently as the video currently playing comes to an end.

"That's it?" Toji asks, his voice muted in reverence for what he's just witnessed.

"Yup, I lived through probably one of the greatest battles in the history of modern warfare and all I have to show for it is…" replies Kensuke, who pushes play, yet nothing happens as the screen remains blank till muted sounds can be heard followed by moments of scenery flashing across the screen. Again, nothing is seen or heard for a while then suddenly screaming, his screaming, is heard blasting through the speakers as the footage comes to an end.

As, Kensuke replays the footage from his time within the Eva again, Toji can no longer contain himself at the hilarity that is Misato's twisted sense of humor, as he burst into a fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Kensuke shouts, his frustration further fueled by his friend's lack of compassion.

"Sure it is. Did you actually expect them to let you keep any footage of their top secret fighting machine or their sex-changing pilot?" states Toji, explaining the truth of the matter.

"Well… they didn't have to rub it in like that." Kensuke replies, as silence fills the room, only to be broken by another burst of laughter from Toji.

"How do you think he's doing?" Toji wonders aloud, his laughter subsiding.

"Who knows, he hasn't been back to class since." adds Kensuke.

"Yeah," Toji replies, without actually hearing what was said.

"Hey, why don't we go see what's up with him?" Kensuke suggest.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." a familiar voice states.

"Boss?" the boys reply, in unison, as Nabiki makes her presence know.

"He's not there, and I have a pretty good idea why?" states Nabiki, entering Kensuke's room and leaning against the wall.

"You do… really?" Toji says, shrinking in on himself as Nabiki shifts her icy gaze upon him.

"Uh, huh… let me ask you something – did you have to call him a hermaphrodite?" she asks with an emotionless mask that chills Toji to the bone.

"I'm sorry, all right, it just came out." Toji replies, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly while keeping one eye on Nabiki.

"It just came out, huh?" she replies, stepping away from the wall. Heading for Toji, she pulls back to bop him on the head till Kensuke interrupts, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

Nabiki halts her fist inches from Toji's head, as she proceeds to inform them of everything that happened that morning involving Shinji and Misato.

"Ok, but why did he leave your place. I mean he couldn't possibly have known Capt. Katsuragi was there… could he?" Kensuke asks, putting together the series of events as Nabiki had explained them, and noticing that they just don't add up.

_Damn, sometimes you're to smart for your own good, Aida._ Nabiki thinks, as she struggles to come up with an explanation. "Well, you see he… um…"

At that moment the doorbell rings as she's literally saved by the bell. "Hey, isn't that someone at the door? Coming!" stammers Nabiki, as makes her way out of the room leaving her two confused subordinates behind.

"She's hiding something." Kensuke announces.

"Yeah," Toji agrees.

"Want to ask her what?" Kensuke asks with a shrug.

"Nope… you," Toji replied with a nonchalant wave.

"Nah!" Kensuke aggress quickly.

"Cool?" Toji questions as to whether that topic of discussion is closed.

"Yeah, let's go see who it is." Kensuke says, as he stands in the doorway. "You know what ever she's hiding involves Shinji, don't you?" he adds, wondering if Toji came to the same conclusion as him.

"Yup, so drop it, Ken. We don't want an angry Nabiki, now do we?" states Toji.

"Hell no!" Kensuke agrees enthusiastically.

"Amen." Exclaims Toji, as they join Nabiki at the front door.

"Well, well, Suzahara. I didn't know you where the religious type." states Nabiki, a restrained smirk on her face.

"Not particularly." he replies, not liking that look on her face one bit.

"Well, I'd start praying." She replies, as she steps aside to reveal a furious Hikari.

"Class rep… I – I didn't do it! What ever has you pissed, I didn't do it." Toji is quick to respond under Hikari's intense gaze.

"Exactly... It's exactly what you haven't done that's upsetting me." Hikari replies, rushing up on him.

Toji begins to backpedal under Hikari's assault as Kensuke moves out of harms way and next to Nabiki, who he asks, "What didn't he do?"

"Take a peek at your watch, and you'll see why Horaki's pissed." Nabiki replies, shaking her head at how easily Hikari can get Toji to cave.

"Huh? What could that… Oh, man, it's that late already?" asks Kensuke, hoping for his friend's sake it's wrong.

Nabiki simply nods as a smile creeps unto her lips as she watches what reminds her of a mother scolding her child. But, it wouldn't remain there long as Hikari's scolding reveals a surprising turn of events.

"And, while you may have been too busy messing around with Aida here to visit your sister… do you have any idea who did visit her?" Hikari asks Toji who's cornered with nowhere to run.

"No, um, you..." he replies, struggling to form a coherent thought.

"Well – of course, me... Besides me..." she states, exasperated by how clueless he is.

"Um, not a clue... Toji replies, instinctively flinching as the words leave his mouth. When nothing happens he opens his eyes to see a saddened look upon his friend's face and it hurts him deeply.

"Shinji, that's who visited your sister." explains Hikari, turning away from Toji.

"He what…?" Kensuke shouts, voicing the shared reaction of all present.

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I heard him, or at least thought I heard him." Hikari replies, taking a seat on the stairs.

"Wait, what do you mean thought?" Nabiki asks, taking a seat next to Hikari.

"Well, I went to visit Yumi and was expecting to find you there." Hikari replies, shooting a hardened glance Toji's way. "But, imagine my surprise when I hear Shinji pouring his heart out to your sister, at least I thought it was Shinji. It suddenly got quiet, so I entered the room to see if anything was wrong and he wasn't there."

"Then, who was?" Toji asks, not sure how he should feel about what he's hearing.

"I didn't get her name, but this pretty girl with teal-colored hair was cleaning up some water off the floor. I think she was a nurse or something, because when I entered the room she quickly apologized saying she was just checking on the patient and had accidentally knocked over her ice water. She quickly finished cleaning before tucking Yumi in and get this – she kissed her on the forehead and whispered 'she was sorry' before quickly leaving." explains Hikari, smiling as she remembers that adorable scene.

"He kissed her!" Toji yells, fuming at what he heard much to Hikari's surprise and the others' understanding.

"He… I said she kissed her." Hikari replies, still unsure of the big deal, as she thought it was quite sweet.

"He meant her." Nabiki answers, drawing Hikari's attention from the still fuming Toji; "Anyway, if you didn't see him and only think you heard him. Then how do you know he was there?"

"Yumi saw and talked to him. Well, he talked to her anyway… she woke up and found him sitting there, starring out the window, with this really forlorn look; so. she pretended to be asleep not knowing who he was. She said, that's when he introduced himself to her."

**Earlier That Day…**

"Hello, Yumi. You don't know me, but my name's Shinji Ikari and I'm responsible for putting you in here." he states sorrily.

At hearing this, Yumi strains to get another glimpse of the young man sitting next to her bed. Her brother had mention that she was hurt during some battle involving some monster, so how could this boy be responsible, she wonders.

"I… well, I pilot this machine and when I lost control of it… it went into what someone referred to as a Berserker… Anyway, over the course of the battle several buildings where damaged, including the one you where in. You where pinned beneath some rumble, but luckily you're going to make a complete recovery with time."

Shinji pauses to collect his thoughts, as Yumi digests what's been said. He recaptures her attention as he starts snickering.

"And, despite your brother's fears from the looks of things, you'll grow into quite the major babe. But, let's just keep this our little secret, since he'd probably kill me if he heard me say that."

Shinji starts laughing, picturing the look on Toji's face, if he ever found out. He's so into his little joke that he doesn't notice when Yumi's blushed face peeks from under the covers to take a quick look at his smiling, tear streaked face.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that your brother's a… well, I guess friend isn't the word – um, he's a classmate of mine. And, that's how I heard what happened. I can't stress how sorry I am. If I were… if only I where a stronger person maybe I… Man, look at me – Nabiki's right, I am a freak. A coward too, confessing my sins to a sleeping girl cause I'm too afraid to face her. I'd probably have left without seeing you if you where awake… and, for that - I am also sorry."

Yumi is thrown by the sudden shift in tone this conversation has taken. It almost sounds like a different person is now speaking, as the sadness and regret in his voice is great.

"It's funny but it seems like all I've been doing since I arrived in this city is apologize and run. I must sound pathetic… no wonder people want nothing to do with me."

Turning away from Yumi, Shinji looks out the window at the midday sky. He absorbs the sounds of the city, the sounds of a city bursting with life, and sighs.

"I bet you're wondering, 'if it's as bad, as all that then why does he stay?' Well, I don't really know. I don't have to keep piloting, I guess. I'm not even sure I want to if it's only going to result in people like you getting hurt." he says quieting down, his features showing signs of the internal struggle that's desperately in need of being voiced.

Taking a deep breath, he gets his feelings in check and continues venting, "I mean what's the worst that could happen if I quit... what would be the result? Maybe, I – we all be better off if I… No, I won't even say it. That's what a coward would say, and as pathetic as I am – I'm no coward!"

Shinji pauses once more, but starts to laugh, yet unlike the joyful laughter of before Yumi can hear bitterness, lifelessness in its tone. He stops laughing and stands, turning his back to her, seeing this opening; Yumi lowers the covers and finally gets a clearer look at him.

She watches Shinji lean against the windowsill, a bitter yet peaceful smile on his face. Looking him over, she sees nothing that special about him on first glance; average height – shorter than Toji, above-average build – he might be stronger than Brother, cute kind of handsome – he's definitely cuter than Bro, but there's something more she just can't put her finger on it.

She quickly ducks under the covers as Shinji, hearing a noise coming from the hall, looks towards the room's entrance, before returning his gaze out the window. Slowly, she peaks back out from beneath the sheets, finding his attention back on whatever he's looking at. She takes another look at him and she notices what that thing about him is – it's his eyes.

Yumi is surprised by what she sees in his eyes, an intensity, a vulnerability, and a sweetness that instantly makes her think of one other person – _Toji! He's got the same eyes as Toto._

Seeing this she can't be silent anymore, she can't hear another word of self doubt or hate come out of him. She can't believe that someone who obviously tries so hard can blame himself for things that are completely out of his control. Even she knows that in war, like in love, when the end comes it's often without warning or reason; for that is the nature of things, that is what it means to be alive.

She has to say something even though it might embarrass him to know that she's been awake this entire time, because someone has to tell him it's all right. Sitting up so that she may make her consciousness known, she quickly ducks back down, chickening out, as Shinji begins to speak again. "Anyway, sorry for rambling on like that and thanks for listening. I promise I'll come back when…" Shinji pauses, as something feels out of place.

"When what…? What did he say?" Nabiki asks, as Hikari's tale comes to an end.

"Nothing… she said, that's when he suddenly stopped talking. After that, she heard a splash and something hit the floor, then me speaking with that girl. She never heard or saw him leave and neither did I." explains Hikari, sounding as frustrated as Nabiki.

"I wonder how he got out." Kensuke asks, much to Nabiki and Toji's dismay.

"Well, the window was open… you don't think he jumped?" Hikari asks, clearly concerned and surprising the others with how much so.

"Probably, I mean it's only two-three stories… that should be nothing for him if he's anything like Ranma." states Nabiki.

"Oh, that's good. I guess, but one question if I may, Upperclassman Tendo?" asks Hikari, her tone becoming sterner as she turns toward Nabiki.

"Um…? Sure… Horaki…?" Nabiki replies, slightly unnerved by the way the underclassman's looking at her.

"How could you possibly call someone as sweet and kind as Shinji a freak?" Hikari asks accusingly, coming to the defense of her friend. _That's right, we're friends!_ She reminds herself, as she refocuses her icy gaze on Nabiki, asking, "Well, how…?"

"Well, I… um, you see I didn't… You see this morning…" Nabiki proceeds to once again recall this morning's events for Hikari, only this time without any convenient edits, besides details of a certain sex-changing curse.

Upon hearing Nabiki's explanation and learning of Toji and Kensuke's adventures in the Eva, Hikari can't help but feel sorry for both of them – Shinji, for hearing Nabiki say such hurtful things, and Nabiki, who is obviously upset over the whole thing. While being more than a little upset over the actions of her friends, she hopes those two have learned their lesson but she doubts it.

Hikari smiles as Nabiki fidgets under her stern gaze, she never took her for the caring type. Nabiki's always seemed so cold, so distant, which is probably what lead to her well-known moniker. But, here she is surrounded by friends and showing a side to her not many are privy too.

Hikari nods, thinking, _She's surrounded by friends… We are all friends, right? So, why is Shinji out there all alone?_ Looking at those around her, some she's known for what seems like forever, others she's still getting to know, yet Hikari considers them all her friends; and this makes her wonder if Shinji considers them his friends.

"All right, well, I've heard your side of things and I think there's only one way to fix this mess." announces Hikari, looking pleased with her grasp of the situation.

"And, how are we gonna do that? Toji asks, not sounding at all enthused about this turn of events. It was bad enough when Nabiki knew about what happened, but having Hikari know is the absolute worst, as far as he's concerned.

"First, we're going to find Shinji… it's too late to search for him today, but starting tomorrow we don't rest till we find him." explains Hikari, counting of each step with her fingers.

"Easier said then done, I mean he and his cousin are like crazy ninjas or something… even NERV intelligence can't find him. If he doesn't want to be found – they won't!" Kensuke chimes in with a seemingly obvious observation.

"True, but I believe he wants to be found." Hikari replies, sounding confident in this fact.

"What makes you say that?" asks Nabiki, agreeing more with Kensuke's point of view.

"His voice… if you heard what I did you wouldn't have any doubt about this." answers Hikari, her voice losing some of its spark, sounding more melancholy then confident.

"And, what did you hear?" Nabiki asks, not sure if she wants an answer.

"Loneliness..." Hikari states, her eyes meeting those of her companions, they all share a similar look – the look of one who knows that feeling all to well.

"So, what's step two?" Toji asks, trying to draw the conversation away from anymore sore topics.

"All right, second, you three are going to apologize to Shinji. I mean, what are a few hurtful words between friends, right?" says Hikari, her pep from a moment ago returned.

"Friends… who, the hell, said we where friends!" Toji shouts, surprising everyone with the indignation in his voice. He stands and walks away from the others, before quickly performing an about-face.

They're all silent none sure as to what's eating at Toji, including Toji himself, but standing before them he can see the concern and confusion in their eyes; so, he tries to explain himself, "We're not friends. He's just some kid we all know… nothing more."

"Toji, how can you say…" shouts Hikari, but she's silenced as Toji raises his hands begging her to wait a minute.

"Just listen for a second, what I'm trying to say is..." he pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts; _You know what you mean, so just say it!_ Looking more assured, Toji nods, saying, "All right, here, has any of us even had an actual conversation with the kid? I mean, that's something friends do… Right… what was that?" he pauses, as Hikari speaks, he's surprised by what he heard and awaits an explanation.

"I said I have… I've talked with him. And, I consider him a friend – Just as I do you, Miss Tendo?" Hikari explains, standing to face Toji, before turning back to face a surprised Nabiki.

"Huh, um, yeah…?" Nabiki replies, a little caught of guard by Hikari's revelation.

"How long have we known each other?" Hikari asks an innocent yet predatory smile on her face.

"Years… since sometime in elementary, I think." Nabiki replies, she's known Hikari the longest and yet she's never seen her so lively before.

"And, how many times have we actually talked to each other – you know an actual conversation?" Hikari says this looking at Toji to see his reaction; it's just what she was hoping to see – understanding.

"I don't know… a couple, I guess?" answers Nabiki, still not getting the point of her questions.

"Nope – never, we've never talked, we've never you know just shoot the breeze, if you will. Today, right now, this conversation is the first time we've talked at length beyond the usual schoolyard pleasantries." Hikari replies, a smile on her face but a sadness in her eyes.

Hearing this Nabiki is shocked, had she really never spoken with Hikari like this before; as long as she can remember Hikari, Toji, and Kensuke have been around her. But, the truth of the matter is that Hikari is their friend not hers. She's never bothered to take their relationship beyond petty schoolyard pleasantries, as Hikari so aptly put it, a fact that she's been oblivious too until now.

"I'm sorry." Nabiki says, looking away from Hikari ashamed.

"Huh, what, why are you sorry?" Hikari asks, surprised by Nabiki's dour tone.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you. I never realized how cold I've been to you. Since, you've always seemed to be around, I sometimes forget that you're their friend not mine…" Nabiki is silenced, as Hikari sits back down next to her on the steps. Taking a hold of her hands, Hikari smiles as Nabiki finally looks straight at her, saying, "That's not true, we are friends, Miss Tendo."

"How are we friends?" Nabiki asks her voice cracking as she realizes that if she treats Hikari like this, why should she expect things to turn out differently with Shinji.

"Just because we don't talk all the time doesn't mean that we're not friends. Being friends is more than that, and the same goes for Shinji. Part of being someone's friend is learning about them, and from what I've learned about Shinji in the short time I've known him, I'm positive that he's someone I want to be my friend – Just like you, Upperclassman Tendo." Hikari explains, looking to each of her friends who smile warmly at her agreeing with her sentiment.

"Nabiki." she says with a quiet voice not sounding at all like her normally brash, confident self.

"What was that?" Hikari asks, not sure if she heard her right.

"I said, Nabiki – Call me, Nabiki. There's no titles between friends, right, Hikari?" explains Nabiki.

Hikari and Nabiki smile brightly at each other, both happy to know for certain that they have yet another friend out there who cares about them. Suddenly, noticing the silence that has filled the room, they look to find Kensuke and Toji hovering before them; the intensity of their interest in the scene that just played out before them, evident in their eyes.

"What are you two looking at?" shouts Nabiki, sounding more like her usual self.

"What…? Nothing… Nothing at all!" Toji replies, he and Kensuke turning away from the girls.

Huddling together, Kensuke whispers to Toji, "Damn, I swear I thought they where seconds from making out!"

"A man can dream, right?" Toji replies, laughing as wanton thoughts fill his head.

"Sure can… and here's something else for you to dream about!"

The dread brought upon by the sound of Nabiki's voice and the look in their attackers' eyes, as they glanced behind them, is the only warning they would get as to what was about to be fall them. They quickly learned an all too important lesson – women see all and hear all, especially when it involves a man making an ass of himself.

**A Short Time Later…**

Stepping out of Kensuke's house, with battered body and bruised ego, Toji looks more wiped pup than jock. Following him, looking quite pleased with themselves, Nabiki and Hikari turn to face Kensuke who looks no better than his friend.

"All right, well, we'll see you later, Aida." Nabiki says trying hard not to laugh, as not to bruise her subordinates' egos any further.

"Yeah, later, guys." Kensuke replies, sounding most definitely worst for the wear.

With the facts behind today's events now fully understood, Nabiki, Toji, and Hikari begin their trek home. Not much is said as they all continue to think about Shinji. Toji and Hikari walk side by side with Nabiki bringing up the rear. Watching them, she can't help but notice that they make quite the cute couple. She suddenly finds herself imagining what she and Shinji might look like in their place.

"Yeah, like that'll happen!" Nabiki says, surprising herself that she said it out loud.

"You say something, Nabiki?" Hikari asks, as she and Toji stop, turning to face a flustered Nabiki.

"Um, yeah... Well, this is my turn. So, I'll see you two at school, Suzahara, Hikari." Nabiki announces, quickly making her way towards the crosswalk, Toji and Hikari watch, as she heads for the opposite side of the street.

"Yeah, later, boss." Toji responds with a nod.

Hikari and Toji prepare to continue on their way when suddenly, "Miss Tendo!" Hikari shouts, remembering something she meant to tell Nabiki.

"I thought we went over this, call me Nabiki?" she shouts back, at the respectful underclassman.

"Sorry… but, don't forget, we agreed, if you see Shinji first call us, we'll do the same, okay?" Hikari shouts.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," answers Nabiki, waving them off as she continues on her way.

"Oh, and don't forget to apologize!" Hikari shouts, causing Nabiki to stop short before continuing on her way.

"Yeah, sure… but, where to begin...I'm sorry for calling you a freak... But, hey, look on the bright side - we're engaged." Nabiki mutters with thoughts of Shinji's hurt expression weighing heavily on her.

As Nabiki vanishes in the distance, Hikari and Toji continue on their way with silence prevailing once more.

"Um... Toji..." says Hikari, finding it hard to vocalize what she wants to say now that she finds herself alone with him.

"Yeah, what's up?" Toji answers, only glancing momentarily at her as they continue on.

"I don't mean to bud in, but - I really think you should apologize to Shinji." she says, bracing herself for his obvious reaction

"What… me apologize? No way, hell no, he…" Toji shouts, sounding on the brink of ranting, as Hikari cuts in adding, "He's sorry for something that's not even really his fault. And, it's obviously eating away at him."

Toji doesn't respond as he looks straight ahead, avoiding Hikari's pleading gaze. "Listen, it may not seem like it, but you two have a lot in common." she states, hoping he takes this statement better than her last.

"Me and the hero... Yeah, like what?" he asks, surprisingly calm considering what's been said.

"Well, for one thing you're both good people, but more importantly you're two of the kindest people I've ever met." Hikari says breathlessly, looking straight ahead, surprised that she managed to get it out without panicking. She avoids Toji's gaze, as it might weaken her resolve.

"Hikari, I…" Toji stammers at Hikari, who glances his way, but quickly looks away with a slight blush upon her cheeks at his surprised expression.

"Anyway, this is my block. See you in school, bright and early, right?" Hikari says, as she giddily skips away looking back, as Toji dumbly nods at which she giggles.

"See ya, Toji." she says, waving as she runs off.

"Yeah, see ya." he replies, watching her retreating form with something slightly less than amazement in his eyes.

Left alone to his thoughts, Toji continues on deciding to stop by the hospital on his way home. Nearing his destination, he notices the darkening sky, now filled with ominous clouds, and releases an exhausted sigh, thinking, _Man, looks like rain and me without an umbrella. Guess I could all ways wait it out, visiting hours don't end till 8._

Toji halts mid-stride, as he looks back into the horizon from the hospital entrance.

"I wonder where the hero's at… I – I hope he's all right. If the rep likes him, he can't be all bad, I guess."

Turning away from the depressingly dark sky, Toji mutters, "I hope you're someplace safe… for Hikari's sake."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: See Profile…


	13. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Eleven: A Lost Boy, A Lost Soul**

**Part Three**

From his perch high above Tokyo-3, Shinji looks down upon the city, unaware of the effect his actions are having on those who have come to know him – both good and bad, for better and worst. Sighing, he pulls his legs to his chest, as he continues to gaze down into the city, pointing out landmarks from his journey while realizing how much of the city he's traveled and how much remains to be seen.

"There's the business district and the hospital… the Tendo's place should be over there near the school. And, way over there is Misato's – wow, I had no idea how far I really am from Furinkan."

"I wonder where Rei and Father live… probably someplace near NERV. But, since NERV is underground isn't every where near NERV?"

Shinji laughs at his observation, as it seems so obvious, he can't believe he hadn't noticed it sooner. He quiets down as he feels a presence behind him and quickly jumps to his feet. Dropping into a fighting stance, he calls for whoever's there to show theirself.

In his quickness to defend himself from the unseen danger, he misjudges his footing standing to close to the edge, which suddenly gives way. Falling to what maybe his untimely demise, Shinji doesn't notice as the presence he felt makes itself known; dashing out of the surrounding forest it grabs him by the wrist stopping his descent instantly.

Looking up from his position of standing halfway on-halfway off the edge, he finds himself face to face with a young man, garbed in yellow and black. The only thing stopping him from following Shinji over the edge is what looks to be an umbrella he's dug into the cliff's edge, as an anchor.

"An umbrella… perfect, it looks like rain." Shinji says with a laugh.

"Well, we better get you back up here before it starts." the stranger replies.

"Yeah, all right, brace yourself - I'm heading over." Shinji states with a determined look on his face.

"You're what?" the stranger shouts surprised, as Shinji suddenly pushes off the cliff's side, launching himself airborne in the process. Realizing what he's trying to do, the stranger pulls Shinji towards him. The combined actions act like bungee cord, shooting Shinji up and over his head. The momentum pulls the stranger, as well, resulting with them ending up in a pile safely away from the edge.

The two boys look at each other, then back at the cliff's edge and burst into a fit of laughter, as they help each other to their feet.

"Man, that was awesome." Shinji shouts.

"Yeah, I thought you where crazy for a second there. But, once I figured out what you where doing, I just went with it."

"And, I'm glad you did otherwise…" Shinji states, as they both look back over the edge and break into a fit of nervous laughter that's silenced by the sudden crackle of thunder and lighting.

"Aw, shit! My umbrella…" The stranger shouts, as he scans the cliffs edge for it.

"You mean – this?" Shinji announces, as he steps next to the panicked boy with the umbrella in hand, opened and ready for the shower to come.

"You lifted it!" he shouts, as his shock at the sight of Shinji holding his umbrella gives way to something closer to awe.

"Um, yeah, so…?" replies Shinji, thrown by the stranger's reaction.

"Nothing, it's about to pour. I - we need to find some cover." replies the young man, looking out into the horizon.

"I passed a small hut on my way up here, it should offer enough cover." Shinji says pointing down a nearby path.

"Great, let's go!" shouts the stranger, as he breaks into a run with Shinji close behind.

Dashing down the path, Shinji's worst nightmare come true as it starts to pour; lightly at first, it quickly strengthens as the rain is carried on a windward course like arrows aiming for their hearts. Noticing the course of the wind, Shinji shouts, "Forward! Hold it, forward!"

"What?" yells the stranger, as he complies; bunching together they hold the umbrella in a slant before them.

Seeing the hut in the distance, Shinji notices a noticeable release of tension in his companion's demeanor that suddenly vanishes as he shouts, "Puddles!"

Lining the rest of the way to shelter are puddles of water and mud, thinking quickly Shinji undoes his cloak and wraps it around them both shouting, "Slide!"

Slamming the umbrella downward, they hop on it and slid the rest of the way, both boys yelling in absolute terror as they can not see where they are going. Their ride comes to an abrupt end, as they slide into the hut and are launched from their ride. Landing towards the back of the hut, both boys quickly hop to their feet.

Simultaneously, checking themselves, both realize that they made it in one piece and more importantly they're dry to the bone which causes them both to start laughing hysterically.

"Man that was close." Shinji says, looking to his companion in amazement at their success in remaining dry.

"Yeah, I hate water." the young man adds adamantly.

"I hear ya." replies Shinji, the gravity of his words match by the stranger's.

Both quiet down, as if they suddenly realized that they've both said more then they should; both begin to laugh uneasily as they search for an explanation for their shared contempt.

"Only change of clothing." Shinji announces.

"Recovering from a bad cold…" The stranger adds, looking to see if Shinji buys it. They both appear to nodding, as if agreeing not to speak of it anymore.

"Anyway, nice moves back there. Martial Artist, right?" asks Shinji, as he picks up and shakes off the umbrella they rode in on. He hands it to his companion, who gladly accepts it, saying, "Yeah, thanks. How'd you know… you a student as well?"

"Yeah, Shinji Ikari, nice to meet you." he replies, extending his hand towards the other boy.

"Same here - Ryoga Hibiki." he states, shaking Shinji's hand as a flash of lighting fills the room and the crash of thunder can be heard in the distance, causing both boys to jump and laugh at themselves once more.

"Well, it might be a while and I don't know about you, but I'm beat." says Ryoga, walking over to the back of the hut and taking a seat against the back wall.

"You're going to sleep, right here?" Shinji asks, looking out one of the hut's windows at the storm raging on outside.

"Yeah, well, when you've been on the road as long as I have, you learn to sleep whenever - wherever you can." states Ryoga, trying to get comfortable.

"You have a point. Well, here use this - I'll keep watch." Shinji agrees, handing Ryoga his slightly damp cloak.

"Thanks." Ryoga replies, balling the cloak in the corner as a pillow.

"You're… welcome?" Shinji pauses, as Ryoga passes out almost instantaneously.

"Odd fellow…" Shinji says to himself, hearing a mental barb of "Looks who's talking."

It wouldn't be long before Shinji followed his companion into unconsciousness as the storm raged on outside the small hut.

It would turn from day to night and then day again before Shinji and his new companion would awaken. Following re-introductions and a quick meal, the boys head on their way down the path to, hopefully, catch the morning bus.

"So, Ryoga, what brings you to Tokyo-3? I mean most people would avoid a place with quarterly Godzilla re-enactments?" Shinji asks, while wondering if he's the hero or villain of that analogy.

"Yeah, well, I have my reasons but I guess… fate happened to bring me to this place, my journey has been long and hard, but I'm close to bringing it to an end." replies Ryoga, sounding a little hesitant at first till the adrenaline starts flowing then he's like an open book.

"Yeah and how are you going to do that?" Shinji asks, thinking Ryoga might be able to give Ranma a run for his money in the intensity department.

"With these two hands, I will end my journey. But, first, I have to find a - Furinkan High School?" he replies, hoping he remembers the name right, as the info he got was a pain to come by.

"Furinkan…? I'm a student there, I'd be happy to show you the way." Shinji shouts, amazed by this turn of events, he hadn't planned on returning to the city yet. But, he thinks that this can't be a coincidence, maybe Ryoga's right and its fate that's brought them together.

"Really…? Man, my luck must be changing. Thanks a lot; you have no idea how much this means to Me." replies Ryoga, hoping his luck holds out.

"No problem, man. But, one question, what's at Furinkan that'll bring your journey to an end?" Shinji asks, realizing that maybe offering to take a stranger someplace without even a hint of their intentions could lead to trouble.

"In a word, my friend, vengeance… Vengeance awaits me!" says Ryoga, before stopping to laugh maniacally.

Shinji looks at his companion with weary eyes thinking, _Good guy… not all there, but a good guy none the least._

"The bus stop is right around this bend." Shinji says, recapturing Ryoga's attention, as his momentary lapse of sanity comes to an end.

"All right, let's go." Ryoga shouts, taking the lead with a renewed vigor.

"Um… the bus stop is this way?" Shinji calls out to Ryoga, who had made a left and was heading back into the mountains.

"Oh, um, yeah..." Ryoga replies, with a laugh, rushing to catch up with Shinji.

_Definitely not all there..._ thinks Shinji, as they break into a run and make it down the path, just as the bus arrives; further proof in Ryoga's eyes that his luck has taken a turn for the better.

Approaching their destination, Shinji notices that the bus ride was shorter than he remembered. Yet, it gave him ample time to learn more about his new friend. Ryoga filled him in on the cause of his journey, and how what one may call a simple bread feud exploded into an all out quest for revenge. Thanks, in no small part, to his rival's apparent lack of honor by breaking a sacred vow between men.

Listening to Ryoga's tale, Shinji could tell there was more to it than his friend was letting on, like the identity of his rival for one thing, but who was he to judge, as he had also left out some key facts as to why he was wandering the countryside; including a certain bio-humanoid fighting machine and sex-changing curse among others.

But, there was one thing they both knew to be the honest truth – they both enjoyed the others company. As, they've found in each other a kindred spirit, one who, like him, has seen and endured more in their short time on the earth than most would in a lifetime. And, they've been able to openly laugh and express themselves freely for the first time in quiet awhile.

Alas, their time together was at an end for they now stood before their destination. Shinji gestures dramatically towards the large structure, announcing, "Well, here it is… Furinkan High - The last bastion of enlightenment in this God-forsaken city."

"And, so it is here that my trials come to an end. Thank you, Ikari; my travels haven't been this enjoyable in quiet sometime." says Ryoga with a laugh, patting Shinji on the back, a sign of his gratefulness for arriving at the final destination on his trek for vengeance.

"Same here and Shinji - will do. I hope you find the ending you're looking for here." he replies, while looking at Furinkan which causes the mixed emotions bubbling beneath the surface to come breaking threw.

Shinji looks away with a scornful look on his face. Ryoga notices this but decides not to comment on it, instead saying, "I plan to, my friend, I definitely plan to."

"Well, classes don't start for a couple of hours… are you sure you're going to be cool till then?" Shinji asks, having successfully regained his control of his emotions.

"Yeah, I'll go wait in the school yard, he's bound to show up sooner or later." Ryoga replies with a shrug.

"All right, well, it was nice meeting you, Ryoga." Shinji says, shaking Ryoga's hand.

"Likewise, Shinji, I'm sure the answers you're looking for are out there somewhere and that our paths will cross again someday." Ryoga states firmly, hoping that his words hold true.

"Me too… Well, later." Shinji replies, seeing Ryoga off as he enters the Furinkan schoolyard.

Once, Ryoga is out of sight Shinji releases a heavy sigh, thinking, _His trails maybe coming to an end, but mine are just beginning. _

Shinji laughs bitterly, as he turns to head on his way, not really sure where he's headed, but hopefully someplace where answers await.

Turning the corner to Furinkan, Nabiki finds herself mere feet from the last person she expected to run into, given the current set of circumstances.

"Shinji?" she shouts, without thinking of the consequences. She feels slightly panicked as he stops mid-stride and slowly turns to face her.

"Damn!" he mutters, as he hears a familiar voice breathlessly call out his name.

Now, face to face, neither seems to know what to say, as an uncomfortable silence surrounds them. The crisp morning breeze blows threw their hair as Shinji brushes aside a few loose strands from his face, Nabiki breaks the silence as she clears her throat and takes a few hesitant steps towards Shinji, "I'm sorry."

It's said so suddenly, so quietly, that Shinji loses track of it, amidst the cool breeze, forcing him to ask her to repeat herself. Nabiki fidgets for a moment before repeating, "I'm sorry, Shinji."

Hearing her fully this time, Shinji smiles at her, but she can tell before he even says a word that there is no joy behind that smile – no happiness to be seen. So, she's not surprised in the least by what she hears next.

"Thanks, but you have nothing to be sorry for. You where only speaking your mind and to be honest most of it holds true."

"No, Shinji, I'm really sorry. You… I was wrong. There's no truth in what I said. Well, Ranma, maybe… but, you…"

She pauses, as she hears something not completely foreign to her, but in its current incarnation it might as well be; she hears laughter – Shinji's laughter. She can't help but smile at the sight before her; she can't help but think how innocent it all seems. But, her smile would vanish in an instant as Shinji's laughter is suddenly silenced and replaced by a disgusted groan.

"Shinji Ikari?" an authoritative voice asks.

Nabiki looks all around to find themselves surround by about a dozen or so black suited men. She locks in on the one who had spoken as he approaches Shinji, who has not taken his eyes off her.

"Yes." Shinji replies, glancing over his shoulder at the agent he assumes to be the squad leader.

"You are required to return with us in accordance with clause eight of the public security act. We are to escort you back to headquarters where you will be put into custody until further notice. Do you understand?"

"Fully..." Shinji answers, looking away from the agent to Nabiki with that joyless smile once more upon his lips.

"Sorry, about this, Miss Tendo." he says, his voice lacking any emotion whatsoever.

He politely nods before turning away from her as the squad leader motions for him to follow. Nabiki watches as the squad begins to disburse with Shinji close behind, and she quickly comes to realize the full impact of what was said.

"Wait – Shinji!" Nabiki yells, taking a solitary step before being grab by an agent she didn't even realize was still behind her.

"Hey, what are you… that hurts! Let…" Nabiki protests, as she struggles to shake him off.

But, before she can even finish protesting she finds that she's guard by Shinji. As, in the blink of an eye, he runs over and knocks the agent away from her with a single blow to the chest that sends the agent sprawling to the ground.

The remaining agents stand on guard despite knowing in no uncertain terms, from their mission briefing, that there's not a man among them that could hope to take him, and they would be right in the assumption that Shinji knows it too.

"Hands off… Now, is that any way to treat a lady?" Shinji asks, keeping his sights squarely on the fallen agent, while tracking the movement of every agent in the vicinity.

Smiling or maybe smirking, Nabiki can't tell which, Shinji walks over and extends a hand to the agent which he hesitantly accepts.

"Sorry about that – but, I won't allow any harm to befall my friends, understand?" Shinji states, while giving the agent's hand a vice-like squeeze to help stress his point, as he helps him to his feet.

"Ye… Yes, completely…" replies the agent, nodding vigorously as he checks his now freed hand.

Turning back towards Nabiki, Shinji smiles, with what for him could be considered brightly, while walking towards the squad leader, saying, "I agreed to return with you… Please, Sir, let me see Miss Tendo on her way."

His answer is a simple nod of the head, as he motions for the entire squad to fall back. He's the only one to remain in plain sight, but Shinji is not foolish enough to believe they're truly gone.

Coming to a stop before Nabiki, Shinji bows slightly while muttering an apology to which Nabiki simply replies, "No problem?"

"But, it is a problem. He laid a hand on you because you where with me. I'm sorry; I seem to do nothing – but, cause you trouble." he replies, looking Nabiki straight in the eye with an intensity that captivates her, leaving her unable to look away.

"That's not…" she begins to object, but Shinji cuts her off, "Miss Tendo, I'm…"

"Nabiki…" She says, returning the favor, cutting him off mid-apology.

"Huh?" Shinji replies, a slight blush on his cheeks at the sight of the playful smile resting upon her lips.

"My name's Nabiki, remember? Call me, Nabiki." she says, laughing as she thinks that she must be surrounded by the politest kids in Japan.

"Oh, sorry… Nabiki…?" he hesitantly replies, finding the sound of her name on his tongue foreign yet welcomed.

"And, stop apologizing – you haven't done anything wrong. Not a damn thing, got it?" Nabiki yells frustrated by his insistent apologizing. He makes it hard for anyone to admit they're wrong as he insists on thinking that everything is on some part his fault.

"Sorry… I mean…" Shinji's cut off, as the agent coughs loudly finally injecting himself into a conversation that appears to be going nowhere.

"It's time we are on our way." the agent announces, sounding surprisingly gentle.

"Understood, Nabiki, um…" Shinji says hesitantly, not sure what he should say as Nabiki cuts in with a nod and an understanding smile, saying "Sorry…?" with a sullen laugh.

"Yeah…" he replies with a smile that matches Nabiki's exactly, a smile that says – _I know how you feel._

"Shinji, I…" Nabiki begins to say, not wanting to let her time with him end in such a way, but Shinji shakes his head, saying, "I got to go, um, later?"

"Yeah… later." she replies, standing there watching as they leave and curses herself for her lack of tact. She wonders why she can't just say she's sorry and feel like she means it, or why she can't get through an entire conversation with him without feeling guilty.

As, she ponders this, she remembers some unwanted advice Kasumi had given her after Misato left the dojo – _When you finally see Shinji, remember to be honest with him, but more importantly, be honest with yourself._

"Stupid! God, I'm so stupid. Honesty… I have to be honest." she shouts, shaking her head as she heads for school, thinking, _Wait till everyone hears about this…_

**Unknown Hours Later…**

Sitting alone amidst the darkness of his holding cell deep within the bowels of NERV, Shinji can't help but wonder if he was able to find any of the answers he was looking for during his excursion.

Looking back on all the people he meet, the things he saw, and the friends he made, he truly believes he has at least found the answer to one of his questions. Question, now, is – is it the answer he was looking for.

As, he continues to go over what he had hoped to learn, and what he has learned, the door to his cell is suddenly opened. Light floods the room, squinting as his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness. He's not at all surprised to see a very familiar figure standing in the doorway, not at all looking pleased.

"Captain Katsuragi?" he says with all the formality of someone who is addressing and superior officer.

"Well, now that you've had four days to think, have you reached some sort of a conclusion?" asks Misato, hoping he, at least, reached one as she is as lost as ever. She hopes this conversation will help her reach one of her own.

"Yes… No… I believe so." Shinji replies, not sounding at all sure of himself, the certainty of a moment ago lost in Misato's presence.

"And…" Misato begins, letting the word fill the cell, knowing she doesn't even have to voice her question, as he'll understand.

"And… will I pilot the Eva?" Shinji says, voicing her unspoken question; just as she knew he would.

"Well, will you?" she asks, deciding – no – knowing that his answer will be the conclusion she's been looking for since he left.

The resolve with which he answers her is steadfast, but is his answer true of how he really feels. His answer throws Misato, it is too vague, too general an answer, she needs for him to elaborate more if it's going to determine her next course of action.

"And, is it because you want to be an Eva pilot or not?" she asks, studying his reactions as he hesitates for a moment; it's only a moment, but it's enough for her to get her answer. Misato has reached her conclusion and she knows that it's for the best, after seeing the hesitation in his eyes while trying to find an answer.

Finding his answer after deciding that honesty is always the best choice, Shinji begins to explain himself, " Honestly, no, I'd rather not pilot it, but it's not fair to Rei or the people living in this…"

"Oh, cut the crap!" Misato shouts, silencing him instantly, tired of - what exactly - even she isn't sure.

"What?" he asks, not believing what he's hearing. He sees the anger in her eyes, but he can't fathom what could cause such a reaction.

"Drop the whole noble warrior act – Okay! For someone who acts so all together, you're quiet insecure. And, someone as insecure as you, will only wind up being a burden for us and eventually dead." Misato speaks without thinking, letting her emotions get the better of her, as she tells him exactly what she thinks.

"But, Rei and the others…" Shinji counters, still not believing what he's hearing, but not able to fully disagree either.

"I'll have the commander undo the engagement, so don't feel like you're obligated to remain here." she says, cutting him off, not wanting to hear anymore as her mind is made up.

"But, I…" he says trying to get through to her, but she cuts his off again, saying, "Yes, it hurts to lose a pilot but we'll just rewrite Unit 01 for Rei." It's said as if read from a script, so bluntly, so factually, that Misato can't believe it came from her lips.

"But, you can't… What will…?" Shinji shouts, his resolve weakened but holding firm while Misato seems to be wavering; as the hurt and panic in his eyes is crushing hers.

Realizing that she must end this before she folds to the pleading tone in his voice, she pushes onward telling him exactly why it must be this way, "I'm sorry for asking so much of you… It was simply too much, too much of a burden to put upon you. Go back to your Uncle's and forget about Eva, forget about us, and go back to your old life."

Shinji stares at her blankly, not believing a word of what he's hearing. After everything that's happened is it really as simple as saying 'Our mistake, forget everything that's happened and just go home.' He can't believe that – won't believe that; his jumbled thoughts are focused, as Misato turns way from him and begins exiting.

"Misato…?" he yells, jumping to his feet and giving chase as she steps out of the room.

"Goodbye…" Misato says, as she looks back at him once more before looking away, trying to avoid the hurt in his eyes.

"Wait!" he yells, reaching the door as it closes, separating him from his now former guardian.

"Shinji..." Misato finishes, as the door shuts with her on the other side. Staring at the now shut cell, Misato reconfirms with herself that this is what's best for her - Shinji - everybody. Walking away, she continues to reconfirm her actions thinking, _This is for the best… right?_

**A Short Time Later…**

"Understood, yes, it'll be approved." a voice void of emotion states.

Gendo Ikari sits within his massive office with Fuyutsuki and Rei standing before him, having just received Misato's report on Shinji's status; he looks to Fuyutsuki, who steps forward asking, "So, what does Captain Katsuragi have to report?"

"Apparently, the Third Child has decided to severe all ties with NERV. He's scheduled to leave by train in the morning."

"He won't remain in the city with your brother?" Fuyutsuki asks, surprised by this turn of events.

"No, he's decided to return to that woman." Gendo answers, not succeeding or really trying to hide his disdain for Nodoka Saotome.

"And, what of his engagement to Rei… Will it be called off?" asks Fuyutsuki, his amusement with this situation barely in check.

"Now, I don't see why that would be necessary. Don't you agree, Rei?" Gendo asks, glancing at the First Child.

"Sir…?" Rei replies, the unsure tone of her reply catches Fuyutsuki's attention.

"Now, Rei, should it be you don't know or that you couldn't care one way or the other?" Fuyutsuki asks, looking to see if she'll react outside her usual range of emotion of zip and none. He is admittedly intrigued when Rei looks up at him with a reproving look, as if she is collecting her thoughts on the subject. But, before an answer can be given she looks away from him, looking back at the Commander, politely saying, "Excuse me, but it is late, and I have tests in the morning."

"Understood, you're dismissed." Gendo replies.

"Sir, Sub-commander." She replies, looking to each man before making her exit.

Fuyutsuki turns back to Gendo, upon Rei's exit, to find an amused, well amused in his case, look upon his face.

"Did she just avoid answering my question?" Fuyutsuki asks, laughing at how surreal what just toke place is.

"It appears so." Gendo replies, amusement heard in his voice.

At Gendo's response, Fuyutsuki chuckles, surprised to realize how long it's been since he's had this good a laugh. Finding Fuyutsuki's reaction amusing, an honest to God smile graces Gendo's lips.

This serves to instantly silence Fuyutsuki as he's thrown by the sight of such an odd occurrence. His shock only amuses Gendo even more, causing Fuyutsuki to clear his throat to compose himself.

"Anyway, about Pilot Ikari… you don't expect him to board that train, do you?" states Fuyutsuki, already suspecting what the answer is. Gendo doesn't respond, but his expression or lack there of is all the answer he needs.

"I see. Well, if you'll excuse me, Commander." says Fuyutsuki, following it with a knowing smirk that surprises Gendo, as it seems so out of character for the Professor that it's comical.

Following Fuyutsuki's exit, a sound as shocking as it is frightening is heard – the laughter of one, Gendo Ikari.

School had been to say the least an interesting affair. Following what happened with Shinji and what Kensuke identified as NERV Security and Intelligence, otherwise known as Section 2, Nabiki informed the others of what accord. After that everyone appeared to be in dour spirits, as they all seemed to be concerned with the fate of the noble Ikari, as Kuno had so poetically put it.

Everyone has their own way of handling their worries; Nabiki for example, refuses to think about it and in doing so could think of nothing else. Not that returning home to find an answering machine full of messages concerning Shinji and Ranma helps at all. Erasing them all, she heads upstairs to take a hot bath hoping that will help clear her head.

Which seemed like a good idea, but in the end she could only wonder about Shinji's fate and what she should say to him next time they meet. As, images of his joyless smile gave way to startling fantasies involving a towel clad Shinji, offering to scrub her worries away. Quickly, Nabiki decides she's soaked long enough, thinking, _Wow, the heat must be getting to me._

Emerging from the bath, Nabiki heads for her room when she hears the phone ring. Yelling for someone to get that, but receiving no reply, she huffs in frustration as she makes her way downstairs to the phone.

"Fine, I'll get it." she shouts, as she answers the phone, just as the answering machine was picking up.

"Hello, Tendo residence." Nabiki says, slipping into the familiar skin of her Ice Queen persona.

"Genma Saotome. I need to speak with him." a man states, the sound of his voice filling Nabiki with an overwhelming sense of dread. She can't explain it but she definitely wants to get off the line with this man as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, he's not here. Can I take a message?" she quickly replies, but the man doesn't respond in kind.

As seconds that fell like minutes pass, Nabiki can't help but get antsy, thinking, _What's taking him… a simple yes or no, will do._ Just as she's about to voice her displeasure, the man speaks, "Fine. Tell him, Gendo called about the boy. Tell him…"

"Gendo… wait, aren't you Shinji's dad?" Nabiki shouts, cutting him off. She doesn't give him time to answer before bombarding him with questions, "Boy…? You mean Shinji, right? What about him… Is he, all right?"

Nabiki quiets down realizing that she's rambling, but again Gendo doesn't respond letting an uneasy silence fill the line. "Hello… you there?" Nabiki asks, hoping he didn't hang up on her.

"Child, what is your name? Gendo asks, a slit hint of amusement in his voice.

"Nabiki… Nabiki Tendo, sir." she replies, surprised by the reverence in her tone.

"Tendo, I see." he replies, pausing momentarily before asking, "Miss Tendo, what is your intent towards Pilot Ikari?"

"What…?" she asks, neither expecting nor sure how to reply to such a question.

"I'll say it another way… what do you want from Pilot Ikari?" asks Gendo, his tone unreadable, not a hint of his intentions to be found.

"I – I don't know, sir." she replies honestly, hoping he accepts it as such. Again left hanging, Nabiki wonders if there's possibly anything Shinji could want from someone like her.

"Well, child, I insist you find an answer before proceeding any further." Gendo states, leaving Nabiki even more concerned as to what she should do or feel towards Shinji. With Nabiki lost in thought, Gendo continues speaking, "Now, if there won't be any further interruptions… tell Genma, Pilot Ikari has opted to part ways with NERV and will be leaving by train in the morning. That is all."

"What… leaving! Sorry, yes… understood." Nabiki replies, even though Gendo is long gone.

Finally, she hangs up the phone as shock gives way to a surreal sense of reality. To believe that Shinji would quit piloting, then just up and leave the city seemed unthinkable. Yet, that's exactly what was going to happen, and Nabiki can't help but believe that she played no small part in this outcome. Running up to her room with one goal in mind, she doesn't notice that the answering machine now has one message saved on it.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: See Profile…


	14. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Twelve: A Lost Boy, A Lost Soul**

**Part Four**

To say that morning came too quickly would be an understatement; Shinji was only able to get a little sleep as he simply couldn't come to terms with what has happened. Preparing to leave NERV, for what will be the last time; he is debriefed by Section 2 and made to sign all sorts of confidentiality agreements.

Being escorted out of NERV, Section 2 agents all around, Shinji is surprised to find Ritsuko waiting for him by the elevators to the surface. Standing before her, he avoids her gaze not knowing what to say.

Looking Shinji over, a sad smile graces Ritsuko's lips; he looks liked a whipped pup who's ashamed for doing wrong. Shaking her head, she puts her hand on his shoulder, saying, "I have a message from your Father… He would like to express his appreciation for all you've done on behalf of NERV."

Shinji baulks at her words; he doesn't quite know how to respond, but to ask "That's… it?"

"Yes, that's it. Take care, Shinji." Ritsuko replies, then starts walking away leaving an emotionally-crushed Shinji behind.

"W… Wait!" Shinji yells, stopping Ritsuko in her tracks; "Where's Misato…? Is she not… I wanted to say goodbye?"

"I'm sorry, Shinji… but, you're no longer a member of NERV… and, I can't divulge any information no matter how inconsequential. Those are the rules, sorry." Ritsuko replies, she turns to leave again till she's surprised to feel someone grab her hand.

"Wait… I'm sorry… But, can you deliver a message for me…? Please?"

Looking back at Shinji, into his pleading eyes, Ritsuko simply nods as a warm smile graces her lips.

**Above Ground…**

"Man, what a beautiful morning! Perfect for skipping class..." Toji says, stretching as he over looks the schoolyard below. When he suddenly feels a dark presence behind that speaks, sending an icy chill down his spine, "What was that, Suzahara?"

Turning cautiously, he comes face to face with a less than pleased Hikari, laughing uneasily he replies, "Um… I said what a beautiful morning for arriving to class on time."

"Ah… That's what I thought I heard." Hikari replies, smiling innocently at him. Looking at her smile he wonders who's scarier: her or Nabiki. He's drawn from his musing as they hear a distinctive voice yelling their names.

"Kensuke…? What's up, man?" Toji asks, turning to face his panicked friend.

"Shinji, its Shinji… he's leaving, man!" shouts Kensuke, as he reaches them, gasping to catch his breath.

"What do you mean he's leaving?" Hikari asks, stepping between the two boys as she looks for clarification.

"The Boss's sister, Kasumi, told me. He's leaving by train like… Now!" answers Kensuke, checking his watch.

"Well, what are we waiting for…? Let's go!" Toji shouts, taking a few steps to leave when he notices that no one's following. "What are you waiting for?"

"But, class is about to start?" Hikari replies, sounding quite unsure.

"Forget class… We can't let him leave with the way things are!" Toji shouts, sure that he's right about this.

"You're right, let's go!" Hikari replies, taking only a few moments to make up her mind.

"We got to hurry!" Kensuke shouts, as the three friends start running for the exit.

"Right - Hey, how you find out about this, anyway?" Toji asks.

"I was checking the school database hoping to find some info on when he might be coming back to class, when I found him listed for a transfer. I called the Boss on her cell but she didn't answer. So, I called her at home and Kasumi picked up, she said she had just found a message on their machine stating that Shinji was leaving this morning." explains Kensuke.

"We should call Nabiki. She'll want to know what's happening!" states Hikari.

"She already knows… Kasumi said, she was on the message talking to some scary sounding man." Kensuke adds, noticing the looks of surprise and confusion on his friends' faces.

"Why didn't she tell us?" asks Hikari, surprised by this bit of information.

"Who knows, but we have to hurry!" Toji shouts, as they make their way out into the schoolyard.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get there in time?" Kensuke asks.

"I know." Hikari answers, pulling out her cell.

**At That Moment…**

Turning the corner that leads to her office, Ritsuko is surprised to find Misato waiting for her. Stepping away from the wall, Misato turns to face her old friend asking, "So… he's gone?"

"Yes, he should be arriving at the station any moment now." answers Ritsuko, walking past Misato and into her office.

"This was for the best… right, Ritsu?" Misato asks, looking for reassurance as she enters the room.

"Who knows?" Ritsuko replies with a shrug.

"Yeah…?" Misato dejectedly replies.

"Oh, before I forget… he gave me a message for you?" says Ritsuko, leaning against her desk.

"Shinji... What did he say?" Misato asks, an energy to her words that was missing moments ago.

"He said to tell you, 'Thank you for everything and that he won't forget. He could never forget.' Any idea what he means?" she asks, hoping Misato will elaborate on what could have happened between her and Shinji that would lead to his sudden departure.

Rather than explain, Misato remains quiet, her eyes void of any reaction, as she appears to be lost in thought till she speaks, "He won't forget? Yeah, this whole mess sounds like… the Hedgehog's dilemma!"

"What?" Ritsuko asks, hoping her friend is finally heading on the right track.

"Hedgehog's Dilemma… the closer we get - the more we hurt?" Misato replies, looking to her friend with eyes full of understanding. Ritsuko nods with a knowing smile, as Misato shouts, "I'm the hedgehog… not him!"

"If you say so," Ritsuko replies, glad that she at least gets the gist of it.

"I didn't want to hurt… I didn't want to get close? He didn't want to leave?" Misato says, sadness to her words as she says that last point.

"I would say… no." replies Ritsuko, seeing the same shameful look on her friend that Shinji had earlier. She shakes her head ruefully as she puts a hand on Misato's shoulder, "If you hurry you'll make it."

"Right…!" Misato replies, as she breaks into a run.

"Don't forget your seatbelt!" Ritsuko yells down the hall after her; Misato waves in response.

Reentering her office, Ritsuko laughs to herself at how similar those two are. She's so into her musings that she doesn't notice the presence of the person sitting within.

"Doctor…?" a monotone voice announces.

"Rei…!" Ritsuko shouts, jumping at the sound of the First Child's voice. Ritsuko wonders, how they could have not realized that she was there this entire time.

"It is time for my synch test." Rei states nonchalantly.

"Right - sorry. I was thrown off-schedule by Shinji's leaving." explains Ritsuko.

"Pilot Ikari… Has he left all ready?" asks Rei, her tone unchanged.

"Yes. In fact, he left me with a message for you. Would you like to hear it?" asks Ritsuko, who watches with piqued curiosity, as Rei doesn't respond for a moment before nodding, replying, "Yes. Yes, I would."

"He said to tell you… 'I don't know why, yet… but, when I do I'd like to return and share it with you...?' He asked me to make sure you knew that he was sorry about everything." explains Ritsuko, with deliberate care to convey his message word for word, while watching Rei for any sign of a reaction.

Rei looks away from Ritsuko for a moment, as she looks out the window behind the doctor's desk into the Geo-front. Noticing the surprisingly far away look in Rei's eyes, Ritsuko coughs which succeeds in recapturing the pilot's attention.

"But, most of all, he said, he's sorry he couldn't keep his promise." adds Ritsuko, who's shocked to see what could be taken for actual surprise in Rei's eyes. Seeing this she can't help but ask, "What promise would that be?"

Rising from her seat, Rei walks towards the door, stopping as it opens, she says, "We are behind schedule. I must change."

Without another word, Rei exits the room leaving a stunned Ritsuko in her wake. Ritsuko laughing arranges some papers on her desk, before following Rei thinking, _Things sure are getting interesting._

**Meanwhile…**

Tokyo-3 Station - its here that his time in this city began and here it will end, climbing out of the car, Shinji's escorted to the ramp that will lead him to the train platform.

"Thank you, for your cooperation. Your train should be arriving shortly." announces the Section 2 squad leader from the other morning.

"Thanks, um…?" Shinji replies, pausing not sure how to refer to the Agent.

"Kuroda… call me Kuroda, sir." replies the Agent.

"All right, Kuroda… Thank you for the other morning… you didn't have to handle it the way you did. So, um, thank you, sir." Shinji says unsurely, as he offers his hand to Kuroda.

"Likewise, sir." replies Kuroda, shaking Shinji's hand firmly.

"Ikari is fine, well, later… I guess." Shinji says, still unsure of how one's supposed to handle such a situation.

"Doubtful, sir… Ikari… but, I understand the sentiment." Kuroda replies, stepping back so that Shinji may be on his way.

"Yeah, right…?" Shinji says, as he heads up the ramp, thinking, _Guess there's no turning back. They must be here to make sure I leave. Do they really want me gone that badly?_

Sighing deeply, he walks across the platform finding a surprising sight. There sitting on a bench is Nabiki Tendo, she looks at him but does not say a word.

Without hesitation, Shinji walks over and takes a seat next to Nabiki. Placing his bag down next to him, he looks straight ahead, as both take in sounds of the station.

"Thank you." he says, startlingly Nabiki, who wasn't expecting him to be the one to start the conversation.

"What?" asks Nabiki, who looks at him with surprised eyes.

"Thank you for seeing me off." He clarifies.

"Oh, yeah… It's the least I could do." she replies sounding unsure.

"So, how'd you know I'd be here?" he asks, avoiding her glance he doesn't notice the nervousness on her features.

"Your father called last night." she explains.

"My father!" cries Shinji, looking her straight in the eyes. Nabiki's surprised by his reaction, by the shock on his face even more.

"Yeah… He called for Genma, but he was out. He told me you quit piloting and would be leaving in the morning. So, I came right over as soon as I woke to make sure I didn't miss you." she explains, studying the parade of emotions flashes across his face.

"Have you been waiting long?" Shinji asks, getting control of the uneasiness that particular bit of information has left him feeling.

"No... Not really." she replies, clearly lying.

"Good." he responds, catching her fib but letting it slide, as he wouldn't know what to say anyway.

An awkward silence grows between them, as once more neither knows what to say to the other. They have spoken to one another, three times before and then like now neither knew what to say. But, unlike before, Nabiki refuses to let this opportunity pass her by.

"I'm sorry. I want you to know that." states Nabiki, turning to face him directly.

"I do. And, thank you, for apologizing. It means a lot to me." he replies, but does not look at her. He continues to stare out into the city; his reluctance to look at her is making things all the more awkward for Nabiki, who replies, "No problem."

Their time together is near an end, as the train pulls into the station. Rising to his feet, Shinji picks up his bag, as Nabiki rises as well. Turning to face her directly, Shinji smiles, as he offers his hand.

Nabiki looks down at his hand then up at his smile. She instantly notices that unlike the joyless smile he had worn the last time they where together this smile was genuine.

This shift in demeanor confuses her, as only a moment ago, he seemed wanting to avoid any contact with her whatsoever; now he's smiling brightly at her like you would a close friend.

Accepting his hand, they shake as friends who are about to part ways, and in doing so it becomes instantly clear to Nabiki the truth behind his behavior, _He's just as awkward as I am._

Still holding hands, having ceased shaking awhile ago, Nabiki can't help but feel that this is all wrong. She wants to speak up but doesn't know how, doesn't know what must be said.

"Goodbye, Nabiki. It was a pleasure meeting you." Shinji says, gently removing his hand from hers.

Nabiki watches, as he turns away from her and approaches the entrance to the train. His back to her, she watches as part of her says to do nothing and let him be. Yet, in the back of her mind she hears Kasumi's words - _Be honest with him, but more importantly… Be honest with yourself._

"Be honest with yourself… do you really want to go?" Nabiki shouts, as she grabs Shinji by the wrist stopping him from entering the train.

He doesn't respond, he simply stands there, as the question that's been a drift within him is finally brought to light.

"Well, do you?" she asks, tightening her grip on his wrist.

Turning around to face her, he removes her hand from his wrist and takes it within his own, responding, "No, I don't."

"Then why… why are you?" Nabiki asks, struggling to voice how she feels, struggling to understand how he feels, and struggling to understand why she feels like she does; as she has always felt that she was ill-equipped to handle such things.

"Because… what if I mess up again? What if people get hurt because of me? What if I fail…?" he cries out, shaking as he begins voicing all the insecurities that's plagued him since becoming a pilot.

An announcement can be heard over the station's P.A. system, stating the trains departing in five minutes. Squeezing Nabiki's hand, ever so gently, Shinji turns away from her, saying, "Besides, no one wants me here. And, anyway, I'm not needed here, anymore."

Releasing her hand, he says, "Thank you, Nabiki. Goodbye."

"Wait!" she shouts out to him once more.

He halts his retreat once more waiting for her to continue, but continue she does not, as her own insecurities have taken hold of her. Sighing, he tightens his grip on his bag, as another announcement is heard over the P.A. system, "The train is now departing. All passengers please board now."

Hearing this Nabiki remembers Kasumi's words once more, _but more importantly… Be honest with yourself._

Fighting back her insecurities, her greatest the fear of appearing weak – appearing vulnerable – she firmly says, "I… I want you to stay. Please, stay."

**Later…**

Pulling up to the station, just as Shinji's train is pulling away, Misato jumps out her car. Looking up at the train, tears stream from her eyes. "God… No, I'm too late!" she cries, as a cab arrives with Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari spilling out of it.

"Damn it! We're too late." Toji yells.

"No, we can't be." says Kensuke, looking around for any sign of Shinji.

"Hey, someone else is here." Hikari says gesturing towards the only other person in sight.

"It's Captain Katsuragi." Kensuke shouts, sounding glad to see her, despite her little practical joke with his film.

Hearing her name, Misato looks over at the trio of students. Quickly wiping away her tears, she gives a wave in their direction saying, "Hey."

The three students reply in kind, matching her sentiments exactly. Silence descending upon them, as the train makes its way from the station, leaving everyone standing there with the truth of the matter sinking in on them.

Hikari steps away from the others thinking that someone should go over and console Captain Katsuragi, as she obviously must feel as they do. Taking only two steps, she turns around and whispers, "Toji… look!" as she tugs on his sleeve.

Everyone looks up at the train platform to find Nabiki hugging a sobbing Shinji, who cries, "I'm afraid… I'm afraid that I'll fail."

"We're all afraid sometimes… I'm afraid, too." she softly states.

"What are you afraid of?" he asks, hoping he's not prying.

"I'm afraid of losing control… afraid of failure and…" Nabiki begins hesitantly till she's interrupted by a familiar voice shouting, "Hey, up there! Maybe you two should find someplace a little more private."

"Misato," Shinji mutters, letting go of Nabiki, slightly, he looks back to find Misato and the others laughing and cheering them on. Quickly, he lets go of Nabiki. Jumping away from her, he starts trying to explain the situation while fending off their catcalls.

Watching him, she can't help but smile even as she finishes her confession to herself, _You... I'm afraid of you, Shinji!_

This confession was anything but easy for her to come by, the realization of how afraid she is of all he personifies and all that knowing him will entail, as it's a clear sign of hidden vulnerabilities. Despite this, she grabs everyone's attention, as she takes Shinji's hand, saying to him, "Let's go put these fools in their place."

Nodding, Shinji lets himself be lead out of the station by Nabiki to where the others await. Arriving to a hug from Hikari and Misato, Shinji is left in a state - short of catatonia. The girls can't help but laugh at his reaction, but before he can respond he's pulled aside by Toji.

"All right, Hero, I want you to hit me as hard as you can." Toji announces for all to hear; stepping right in Shinji's face.

"Huh…? Why?" Shinji replies, taking a few steps back trying to create some distance between them.

"I went off an' hit you without knowing a thing about ya… and, then you go and save my life and stuff… only for me to say something stupid. So, hit me, so we can be square." Toji explains, getting back in Shinji's face, he puffs out his chest and braces for what's coming.

"Fine, but remember… you asked for it!" states Shinji, dropping into a fighting stance.

Everyone looks away, well, everyone except Kensuke, who begins filming the whole thing. Shinji pulls back, readying what looks to be a knock-out punch, letting it fly he pulls it short - inches from Toji's face.

"Nah… I'd better not. Besides, having you owe me one is more fun." states Shinji, walking past Toji to join the others.

"Why, you little bastard… and after I decide to let it slide that you where hitting on my little sister!" Toji shouts, causing Shinji to freeze in his tracks; "How do you…" Shinji stammers, as a wolfish grin appears on Toji's face.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know… Yumi was awake the entire time!" Toji says with a smirk.

The others hearing all this realize what Toji's trying to do and sigh in near unison thinking, _All he has to do is say he's sorry… but, he just can't do it? What a nimrod!_

Shinji remains silent, as the gravity of what's been said sinks in, _She was awake… that means she heard everything. That means… they know everything…?_ Nabiki laughs as she notices the beet-red blush on Shinji's face, saying, "Toji is so dead."

"What do you mean?" Hikari asks sounding more confused then worried.

"Just watch…" Nabiki replies, but before the words even leave her mouth fully Shinji damn-near runs Toji over. Grabbing him by the collar, Shinji laughs playfully, saying, "Maybe, I'll accept your offer after all."

Pulling back and letting it fly, Shinji again pulls his punch short as suddenly someone shouts his name. Letting go of Toji, he turns around slowly coming face to face with a seething Ranma.

"Hey… Ranma…?" Shinji says nervously, avoiding Ranma's eyes, as he stares down at the ground.

"Don't you 'Hey... Ranma' me… what the hell were…" Ranma is cutoff, as he's sent sprawling into the street, as Shinji is pulled into a lung-collapsing hug.

"Shinji, I'm so glad. I thought we wouldn't make it." Akane says, squeezing him even tighter.

"Um… Akane..." Nabiki shouts, waving to get her sister's attention.

"Oh… Hey, sis...?" Akane replies obliviously.

"I don't think he can take anymore." states Nabiki, laughing slightly.

"What do you mean?" asks Akane.

"Look." Nabiki answers, pointing at the barely conscious Shinji within Akane's arms.

"Oh, sorry... Shinji," She replies, as she lets him go, his legs giving out, he crashes to the ground.

"Don't worry about it, it was really enjoyable." Shinji replies, giving her the thumbs up, as Toji pulls him up to his feet. As, Toji is about to demand that Shinji do as he wishes Ranma shoves him aside and grabs Shinji from behind. Putting Shinji into a headlock, Ranma smacks him upside the head, asking, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ow… What was that for?" Shinji shouts, struggling to get free as Ranma turns the hold into a sleeper. Tightening his hold on him, Ranma laughs saying, "Don't you 'what' me… Do you have any idea what we went threw… or how worried we where? What where you thinking…?"

"Sorry… Akane, but… uh, thanks for caring!" Shinji shouts between gasps for air, looking over to where Akane is standing with the others; who are all watching these two cousins act more like siblings with great amusement.

"No problem… I'm – I'm just glad you're all right." replies Akane, waving off his apology and blushing faintly, embarrassed by all the attention she's suddenly getting as everyone looking at her.

"Hey, don't apologize to her… Apologize to me, you idiot!" Ranma yells, adding pressure to his hold. Struggling to breath, Shinji replies, "Um… I-I'd rather not!"

Suddenly, going limp, Shinji manages to slip out of Ranma's grasp. Landing on all four, Shinji spins sweeping Ranma's leg out from under him. Rolling to safety, Shinji stands to find himself face to face with a grinning Toji.

Managing to jump away from Toji, as he tries to grab him, Shinji lands between the two boys, shouting, "Hold it… Man, one guy wants to beat me the other to be beat by me! How about this… Ranma, you beat up Toji thinking it's me, and Toji, just think it's me hitting you… Good….? Great…? Cool, have at it!"

"Hey, that's not cool… I have no beef with him!" Toji shouts, backpedaling as he notices the sly smirk on Ranma's face. Ranma laughs, as he walks up to Shinji and pats him on the back, saying, "Yeah, sure, why not…? I still owe this guy for causing you so much trouble."

"Hey, hey, this isn't cool!" Toji yells, backing away slowly as Ranma approaches cracking his knuckles. Realizing what's about to happen, Toji makes a run for it with Ranma quickly giving chase.

"Ranma, be gentle, he's an okay guy!" Shinji shouts, laughing as he's joined by Akane, Kensuke, and Hikari. Standing off to the side, Nabiki watches as they all cheer Ranma on, as he keeps barely missing Toji. She's surprised when she's joined by Misato; standing together they watch Shinji and the others.

"Thank you." Nabiki looks at Misato, not quite sure how to respond to her declaration; she shrugs her shoulders while asking, "For what…?"

"For being here… For that..." Misato replies, pointing at Shinji. Nabiki looks at him, smiling brightly, laughing freely, and surrounded by friends; and it brings a smile to her face. Shaking her head, Nabiki replies, "I didn't do anything worth thanking."

"Yes, you did. This is the first time I've seen him smile so… so honestly." Misato states, turning to face Nabiki, she looks the girl over and smiles, adding, "And, I believe you played no small part in this… this change in him, and I believe that is worth my thanks."

Nabiki doesn't know how to respond to Misato's kind words, but looking at Shinji she feels that maybe it's not her who changed him, but that it's the other way around – that it's him who is changing her.

"He's cute when he smiles, right?" Misato asks, elbowing Nabiki in the shoulder. Nabiki balks at her question, responding, "Yea…?" Turning a bright shade of red, Nabiki walks away from Misato, embarrassed by what she almost said. Misato starts laughing, thinking, _I like her… she reminds me of someone…?_

Watching Nabiki rejoin Shinji and the others, Misato giggles as she notices how Nabiki makes sure to stand off to the side; not too close but not too far from Shinji. Seeing him surrounded by his friends, Misato can't help but smile thinking, _To think he's affected so many people in such a sort time. And, I was going to send him away from all of this._

Whistling, Misato manages to capture everyone's attention, just as Ranma manages to get his hands on Toji. Laughing at their confused faces, she announces, "I hate to pull you away from your fan club… but we should really get back to NERV and inform everyone of your triumphant return."

"All right, Misato." Shinji answers, turning to face his friends. He struggles to find the words to convey how he feels. As, Ranma drags Toji over in a hammerlock, Shinji looks at everyone around him: Hikari and Akane, the two who welcomed him without question; Kensuke and Toji, two who caused him much grief yet have shown their true colors here today; Ranma and Nabiki, one has been his near-constant companion and closest friend for years, the other someone he feels is like him – someone he can trust.

"Um… I… I just want…" Shinji struggles to find the words to convey just how he feels, his emotions getting the better of him.

"Ah… get out of here, man. Saving the world comes first and all that." states Toji, flexing his newly freed wrist as he glances wearily at Ranma.

"Yeah, we'll see you at school tomorrow." Hikari adds, giggling at Toji's pained expression.

Looking at them all, Shinji smiles, but unlike all the other times, Nabiki sees in this one a joy unlike anything she's ever seen before and it succeeds in bringing a smile of equal joy to her face as well a reddish tint.

Spotting her standing in the back of the group, Shinji pushes his way threw to stand right before her. Nabiki's, despite her best efforts, blush intensifies under his gaze, as he takes her hands into his and says, "Thank you, Nabiki."

Nabiki simply nods, as he looks back at the others saying, "Thanks all of you."

Letting go of Nabiki's hands, he runs over to Misato's car, yelling from the passenger seat, "I'll see you all, tomorrow! Oh, and Toji, tell Yumi, I'll be by to see her soon!"

"Over my dead body…!" Toji shouts fuming, as everyone starts laughing. Shinji shakes his head, shouting, "That can be arranged, right, Agent Kuroda!"

Everyone looks behind them, only to find no one there. Turning around, they find Shinji laughing as he yells, "Gotcha… Later!"

Watching them drive off, a pissed Toji giving chase while everyone else talks amongst themselves, Agent Kuroda, laughing at their antics, pulls out his cell. Composing himself, he speaks, "Kuroda reporting, the Third has remained in the city. Is with Captain Katsuragi and returning to NERV… Understood… out."

Looking down from the building across the street, as a defeated-looking Toji is consoled by Hikari and the others, Kuroda laughs, thinking, _I'll be seeing you around, Kid._

Thinking she saw something move from the corner of her eye, Akane scans the rooftops but sees nothing. Guessing she's seeing things, she notices Nabiki walking away; "Hey, where you going?" she asks, catching up with her sister.

"School's not over yet. We'll be late but…" Nabiki replies, nonchalantly shrugging, till Akane cuts her off asking, "You two where looking cozy… Did you tell him?"

"What?" Nabiki asks, trying hard to keep herself in check as not to let any errant emotions slide threw.

"Did you tell him about the… you know?" Akane asks, sounding quite chipper at the idea.

"No… I… When the times right... I'll tell him everything." Nabiki replies stoically.

"So, you're okay with it then?" Akane asks, trying to get a feel for how Nabiki's feeling behind her bravado.

"I didn't say that. I simply said I'd tell him." Nabiki states, her shield of indifference never wavering once, before turning and heading on her way.

Akane watches Nabiki walk away with a big smile on her face, thinking, _I'm proud of you._

As they depart for NERV, an air of awkward tension replaces the jubilation of a moment ago. Not a word is spoken the entire way there. It's only when they pull into the tram that will carry them down into the Geofront that the silence is finally ended as Misato asks, "You didn't really want to go did you?"

"No, not really, and you really didn't want me to go either, right?"

"No... I mean – yeah. Yes, I did." Misato replies, seeing the hurt in his eyes she quickly tries to clarify what she meant. "Wait, let me explain..."

"All right…?" Shinji answers, waiting to hear why she could possibly want him gone so badly, as to all but throw him out of the city herself.

"When I heard you where at the Tendo's place, I rushed over hoping to find you. But, by the time I got there you had already left." Misato says, beginning to explain herself.

"Actually, I was on my way back to the kitchen when I heard them answer the door... I heard you and ran... Sorry." Shinji explains.

"It's all right, but... why?" she asks, looking for insight into his reason for running.

"I wasn't ready to face you yet. Anyway, you where saying?" Shinji replies, shifting the focus back on Misato's transgressions.

Misato fidgets for a moment before continuing, "Yeah, okay, so when I tried to explain the situation to your cousin and those girls, they wouldn't hear any of it. I thought for a second there that they where going to physically remove me from the house. Luckily, the oldest sister intervened."

"There's another sister?" Shinji asks, surprised by this revelation.

"Yeah, sweet girl named Kasumi. Anyway, she sat us down for tea so I could explain... let's just say it didn't go over that well. See, when all was said and done I had informed them of everything that occurred from the battle to its aftermath. I then, quickly learned that if I ever let anything happen to you I'd... well, it won't be pretty to say the least." she explains, laughing uneasily.

"Ranma... threatened you?" Shinji asks, sounding protective of her, at which Misato smiles.

"No, it was the sisters! The one named Akane did the actual threatening while Nabiki promised no one would ever be the wiser of my demise, and Kasumi simply nodded in agreement, smiling the entire time."

Shinji - much to her surprise - begins snickering as she finishes recounting her harrowing encounter with the vicious Tendo sisters. He struggles to hold back the laughter, but seeing him like that causes Misato to crack first causing Shinji to cave.

As, their laughter subsides a serious look returns to Shinji's face as he asks, "But, that doesn't explain why you wanted me gone?"

Sighing, Misato takes a deep breath and begins to explain, "I'm not really sure why myself, but after talking with them... and hearing about your encounter near the school from Section 2. It seemed like the best course of action, I guess?"

"That's not much of an explanation. You still haven't explained why... why was it the best course? What did I do wrong?" he asks, looking for confirmation that this has all been his fault.

"Nothing, you did nothing wrong... I – I just thought it be best for you to leave... for your sake." Misato explains, knowing that her answer is lacking even as she says it.

"For my sake... you've got to be kidding? What about everyone else? What about Rei, Ranma, Nabiki, and everyone else I'd be leaving behind?" Shinji says, his voice rising with each word.

"Them too... After talking with them I realized how strongly they felt about you and... And, I thought about what it would do to them if something actually happened to you. I... I..." she says, scrambling for an explanation that rings true.

"So, it was, what was best for me and them?" he asks, sounding calmer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." she replies, sounding less and less sure of herself.

"And, what about you... Was it best for you, too?" he asks, trying to pressure her into being honest with him. He doesn't know why he's acting or feeling like this, but he's not going to worry about it now.

"I... I don't know." she replies, not able to say what she feels, she must. Yet, Shinji is determined to get her to do so, saying, "But, you must... I mean you where so willing to throw the weight of the world back on Rei's shoulders without hesitation... or did her well being never even come into play? I mean, you must have at least thought about how it would affect you... if not her."

Silence engulfs them once more, as no answer is offered to sedate Shinji's ire. Pulling into one of the NERV parking garages, the car pulls to a stop. Shutting the ignition, Misato speaks, "I was also thinking of myself... I didn't take Rei's feelings into consideration; I was more concerned with how I've felt over the past couple of days. I didn't like the worrying... the anger... the confusion or the guilt. I didn't like the way you and your actions where making me feel, and..." Misato hesitates, wondering why she's being so honest with him – her subordinate.

_No,_ she corrects herself, _he's also my roommate… my friend, I hope._

"And, what?" he asks, recapturing her attention.

"And... well... there's the Hedgehog's Dilemma?" she replies, struggling to find away to explain herself.

"The what?" asks Shinji, sounding more than a little confused.

"The closer we get the more we hurt." states Misato, smiling as she feels that she finally understands what Ritsuko's been trying to tell her.

"Okay?" he replies, thrown by her sudden shift in topic.

"Shinji, I care about you... I also care about Rei and don't ever think otherwise. I didn't like seeing you in pain and I didn't like how it made me feel. And, so..." she explains, pausing momentarily, Shinji finishes her thought, "And, so... you decided to end it before we got too close - Because closeness leads to pain, right?" Shinji finishes, beginning to understand what Misato's been going through since he entered her life.

"Something, like that, yeah." she replies, as slight trace of hope can be heard at Shinji's apparent understanding of how she feels.

"Well, then we don't get close." he states, a coldness to his tone.

"Huh, but..." sputters Misato, confused by his sudden shift in demeanor.

"But, nothing... despite how it'll create an awkward working environment and ruff living conditions. I think it best that you… no longer stand within arm's reach of me." Shinji states, putting his arm out, he slides away from her till he's an arms-length away.

"But, Shinji, I... I what...?" Misato begins, as his unconventional solution sinks in.

"Yeah, well, seeing as how we can't get close this is the "best course of action" - Don't you agree?" Shinji explains, a warm smile gracing his lips and a look of understanding in his eyes.

Misato starts to laugh softly, as she wipes away a few errant tears from her eyes, "All right, point taken."

"Good, so are we together on this?" Shinji asks, struggling to remain serious.

"Yeah, we're together... me and you. But, one thing, are hugs out of the question?" Misato asks, yet he wouldn't get a chance to answer as she envelops him in her smothering grasp. Shinji lets himself be held as he needs this just as much as she does.

Having composed themselves, they make their way to Ritsuko's office where they are greeted by an all-knowing smile; "Welcome back, Shinji. I take it you've come to realize just how important you really are around here and how completely lost we'd be without you, right?"

"Um… not really." he answers, thrown by her bluntness.

"Oh, well, now you know." Ritsuko flippantly replies, turning back to her monitor as Shinji looks to Misato for clarification.

"Don't mind her. That's just her way of saying she's glad you stayed." Misato explains, laughing at how much Ritsuko reminds her of that girl.

"Obviously, I am, but I always knew he'd be staying. That's why I have this…" clarifies Ritsuko, as she hands Shinji a new ID card.

"Thanks, I guess." he mutters, eyeballing the card as if it was his death sentence.

"Hey… If you knew he'd stay than why didn't you clue me in? Making me…" Misato shouts, burned by Ritsuko's apparent grasp of the situation.

"Making – you – come to an understanding of what exactly it was that you where feeling, because it wouldn't matter whether he stayed, or not, if you didn't accept the repercussions of having him in your life." Ritsuko explains, sounding like a mother scolding her child.

Misato, still fuming, simply stares at Ritsuko pissed at her audacity, assuming she has her figured out, thinking, _God, how does she do that?_

"You mean the Hedgehog's Dilemma, right?" injects Shinji.

"Exactly…! Well, at least, someone's paying attention." Ritsuko responds sounding snider than usual, which causes Misato to fume even more, muttering, "Yeah, yeah, Miss know-it-all."

"What was that?" Ritsuko asks sharply, standing behind Misato without her even noticing. Panicked, thanks to the sudden close proximity to her friend, Misato quickly makes her exit, shouting as she does, "Nothing, nothing… just saying thanks and all that!"

Shaking her head at her friend's antics, Ritsuko looks back into her office to find Shinji with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, Shinji, you look like Misato, after hearing that a fridge full of beer isn't normal?"

Smiling slightly at Ritsuko's joke, he asks, "I was just wondering how you knew I'd stay? I mean… I didn't even know I'd stay! If it weren't for Na…"

"I knew because… you're just like your Father – You follow something threw to its end for better or worse…" Ritsuko injects, cutting Shinji off, who doesn't look the least bit happy about the comparison to Gendo but blushes as she concludes, "Besides, who could possibly want to leave behind so many beautiful ladies - am I right?"

Shinji blushes as to his surprise, when thought upon later, Nabiki's coy smile from the train station comes to mind. He's brought out of his musings as Ritsuko appears right in his face smiling, she asks, "Who's responsible for that type of smile?" referring to the all-so-noticeable goofy grin on his face.

"What… Um, yeah, thanks. I'll see ya." Shinji shouts, as he follows Misato's coarse of action and makes a hasty retreat.

"Your welcome, and remember you have a synch test in the morning!" Ritsuko shouts after him, as she watches him dash down the hall.

"Got it!" he yells, turning a corner and vanishing from sight. Laughing at how expressive he is with his emotions in spite of himself, Ritsuko says to herself, _That was definitely not like your Father..._

Having caught up with Misato, the duo is passing the locker room when Shinji nearly runs smack dab into Rei. An awkward silence fills the corridor till, surprisingly, Rei breaks the silence, saying, "You didn't leave."

"No, I realized, I didn't want to go." Shinji awkwardly replies, unnerved by the indifference in her tone.

"I would have handled everything perfectly well." Rei states, sounding slightly miffed with her male counterpart.

"I don't doubt that." he states, trying to sound complimentary, but coming across as terrified.

Following his reply, Rei simply walks away, till he gathers the courage to call out to her saying, "There's another reason I stayed."

Stopping, Rei looks back at him, which only serves to unnerve him slightly, but steeling his unruly nerves, he continues, "I have a promise to keep and… um… a fiancée I'd like to get to know."

Looking at him for a moment longer before continuing on her way, Rei replies, "I see."

Watching her walk away, Shinji exhales, as he had been holding his breath without even noticing it.

"Ah… you're so cute. I don't know when you're cuter… when you're smiling or when you're blushing." Misato says, pinching his cheeks.

"Stop teasing me. But, seriously - I think she was mad at me." Shinji replies worried that he has his worked cut out for him, if he hopes to have any type of relationship with Rei – least of all a romantic one.

"Don't worry about it. That's just Rei for you. She's like that with everybody." Misato states with an uneasy laugh.

"Really…?" Shinji asks, watching Rei as she gets farther and farther away.

"Anyway, let's go home." Misato announces, beaming with thoughts of their happy little home.

"To our home..." asks Shinji, his eyes full with a new found hope.

"Yes, our home." Misato replies, grabbing him by the arm, as she goes on and on about how cute her little Shin-chan was, blushing from all the female attention he received back at the station.

Laughing all the way to the parking lot, Shinji takes a moment to count his blessings – _It could be worst - I could be the guy, Ryoga's after… I wonder where he is now._

**Tokyo-3 Countryside…**

Deep within the mountains surrounding Tokyo-3, a young man pushes onward. Feet sore, stomach empty, will strong; he reaches a clearing that reveals a cliff. Walking to its edge, he looks out into the valley below at Tokyo-3 and wonders to himself – _This looks awfully familiar._

Sighing in despair, Ryoga realizes that - in hindsight – having Shinji wait with him would have been the best course of action.

Clearing his mind of any negativity, a look of newfound determination appears upon his face as he says aloud, "No time for looking back, must remain focused, only forward – look only forward."

Looking only forward with his goal clearly in mind, he takes one step forward and steps straight of the cliff's edge. Grabbing the edge, he quickly scurries back over to safety. Breathing heavily, sprawled out on the ground, he thinks, _All right, maybe there's time to look back... and down from time to time._

Rising to his feet and heading back into the woods, Ryoga Hibiki continues undaunted as the end of his journey is within his grasp; "Soon, Ranma Saotome, soon you're fate will be dealt by my hands."

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: See Profile…


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc - Sound Effects

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Thirteen: Living**

It's been three weeks since the events that nearly lead to his exodus from Tokyo-3 and in that time Shinji's life has taken on a sense of normalcy – repetitive as it maybe.

Walking home after yet another day of intensive training, he finds himself wandering the streets aimlessly, something he's come to do a lot as of late - observing the ordinary lives of those around him. It all serves to make him wonder if spending his days split between school and NERV is anyway to spend his days. Quickly, an answer of positive reinforcement comes to mind, but he still has his doubts as to how long he can put up with such a life.

One split between Furinkan, where he has quickly become engrained into the fabric of everyday life there, and his day job, where he's surprised everyone with his newfound drive and determination. At Furinkan, he's found unexpected enjoyment by becoming Nabiki's second "Enforcer," along side Toji and Kensuke, as they back her up in her various enterprises. While at NERV, he's developed an impressive training regiment with the assistance of Ritsuko and Maya Ibuki; it's served to put everyone on notice to the fact that he's taking this job seriously and will adapt to fighting as a woman.

And, yet, he wonders how long he can deal with such extremes, as working for the Ice Queen of Furinkan and fighting to determine the fate of humanity. He also can't help but think how it all would be that much more bearable if his Father or Fiancée would show the slightest bit of acknowledgement to him even existing.

He tries not to think about it, he tries to remind himself that he's just your average sex-changing teenager with out a care in the world. But, when he walks around like this he can't help thinking about how his actions can affect the lives of everyone he sees, no matter how hard he tries to believe otherwise.

Deciding, he's spent enough time worrying for one day, he figures it's about time he starts heading home. Glancing around at his surroundings, he wonders, _where am I anyway?_

Looking around for anything recognizable, he leaps onto a nearby rooftop and realizes that he's wander into Nerima. He thinks of paying Ranma and Akane a visit, but quickly decides against it, remembering how things went last time he showed up unannounced.

Hopping down to the street below, he starts heading home when he sees a local market coming up ahead. "Maybe, I should get something for dinner or Misato might attempt to impress me with her culinary skills again." He laughs thinking of Misato's recent attempts for, as she puts it, culinary excellence and how it's been met with less than stellar results. But, his laughs are silenced as he comes across a scene that makes him ashamed to be a man.

He notices a young woman exiting the market, carrying a few too many packages, when a man approaching from behind her decides this is the perfect opportunity to cop a feel. Surprised by the sudden groping of her rear, the girl jumps in fright and accidentally pumps into a businessman speaking on his cell. She's knocked over dropping her packages, causing their contents to spill out onto the pavement.

"Oh my… excuse me, sir, I'm sorry. I didn't…" says the startled woman apologizing profusely.

Shinji watches. As, rather than do the polite thing – the right thing – by accepting her apologies and helping her off the ground, the man simply looks down upon her with annoyance in his eyes, shouting - "Watch where you're going, you stupid girl!" before walking away without a thought to her plight.

Seeing more than he can stand, Shinji heads over to intervene. As, he crosses paths with the pervert that started this whole unfortunate scene, Shinji shoves him down the alley, they're passing, into a pile of trash.

"Hey, what the hell's your problem!" - The trash-covered man shouts, locking eyes with Shinji. A scowl rests upon Shinji's face, so intense that it causes the perv to shrivel up under its intense gaze and quickly scurry away.

Shaking his head, Shinji continues over to the young woman and kneels down before her. He begins to help her gather her things and is rewarded with a gracious smile. They make quick work of the task at hand, and rising to their feet, they finally get a good look at each other.

Shinji's surprised by what he sees; a woman of 18 maybe 20 years, understated beauty, kind eyes, and a warm smile. The thought that she is smiling because of him brings warmth to his cheek that causes him to look away.

"Thank you, sir. I'm sorry to have troubled you." she speaks, recapturing Shinji's full attention.

"No… No problem. I'm just… well, I'm sorry." he replies, not quite sure why he feels the need to apologize.

The young woman brightens as she looks him over. A gracious smile returns to her lips in understanding of what he's apologizing for. The sudden moistening of her eyes brings her back to reality, as she remembers what she was doing before this unexpected turn of events.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must be going, let me…" she begins bending over to pick up her packages when a hand reaches out stopping her.

"No, let me. We don't want any more accidents now, do we?" Shinji states, as he gathers all her packages up in his arms. Rising to his feet, he's greeted by a surprised yet thankful nod of the head. The grateful young lady looks at him for a moment before smiling brightly, saying, "All right… this way."

"Sure." Shinji replies, as they head on their way. Their trip was a silent one, as they observed the world around them and each other. Despite the silence, Shinji found it rather enjoyable, so he was taken by surprise when it was disturbed by her sudden announcement, "We're here."

"Huh?" Shinji asks, looking around at the surprisingly familiar surroundings. "We're where?"

"We're home. Well, I'm home, at least." the young woman replies, beaming, as she gestures towards the residence in question.

Looking at where she's pointing, Shinji is more than a little surprised by what he sees – shocked would be the more appropriate term.

"You live here!" he shouts, as he finds himself standing before a place he's been unconsciously avoiding – The Tendo Dojo.

"Why, yes, I do. Do you know it?" she asks, amused by his reaction.

"Um, you could say that. How about we get these put away and I'll explain." Shinji replies, a wry smile gracing his lips.

Nodding, she opens the front gate and leads him inside. Putting the groceries away, she tells him to wait in the living room, while she makes them some tea. Doing as he's told, Shinji waits in the next room till his conscious, or is it his nerves, gets the better of him; so, he decides to see if there's anything he can help her with.

Entering the kitchen, Shinji doesn't see his host anywhere, wondering where she could have gone. He approaches the stove, when she suddenly pops out from behind the center island in the room. Not realizing she's no longer alone, she goes about her business. Turning around to put the kettle to boil, she turns right into Shinji and is startled by his sudden appearance. Scared, she swings the kettle at her attacker, hitting him in the head and splashing the kettle's contents all over.

Opening her eyes, Kasumi Tendo is shocked to find where she had expected some large, panting-heavily pervert - a small, delicate-looking young woman, sprawled out on the floor - dazed and damp. Quickly, putting it all together, she hesitantly asks, "Shinji?"

Dazed and disoriented, the young woman looks up at the older girl and smiles, replying, "Shinji? I'm sorry, my name is Yamamoto, Shi." before passing out.

"Shi Yamamoto, that's a pretty name. Is that some kind of alias?" Kasumi asks, now sitting next to the slightly-more coherent girl and holding a wet cloth to her head.

"Yeah, figured it be better than just staring blankly at people whenever they ask me my name in this form." Shinji, now Shi, states.

"I'd say so, but why Yamamoto, if you don't mind me asking?" Kasumi asks, dampening the rag and laying it back upon Shi's head.

"The first time I used it was to… um, to get some guys to stop hitting on me." Shi replies, unable to hide her embarrassment.

"I'm not surprised, you're quite pretty." Kasumi, giggling at her confession, states.

"Thanks, I guess. Anyway, they wanted to know my name; so, I gave them the first one that came to mind. Later, I started using it for it's meaning…"

"Base of the mountain – its fits you, I'd say. But, is that how you feel… like you're holding up a mountain?" Kasumi asks, cutting in on Shi's explanation.

Shi's quiet for a moment, a far away look in her eyes, before focusing in on Kasumi's smiling face. "Sometimes… yeah, I do. As of late, I feel like I'm being crushed by that mountain."

"You have a lot ridding on you, don't you?" Kasumi asks, all ready knowing the answer from the haunted look in her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's not all that bad. If I train I'll be ready for anything they can throw my way." Shi states, with all the bravado she can muster.

Kasumi can't help but feel sorry for the boy turned girl who must bear such a burden. She wants to hold her and tell her it'll be all right in the end. But, she can't bring herself to do it. Because, of what Misato told them that day, saying so could very well end up being a lie.

"Well, Miss Yamamoto, it's been a pleasure to meet you. But, if you don't mind, I'd like for the young gentleman I invited over to make a return appearance." Kasumi warmly says, trying to lighten the mood and change the topic of conversation.

"Well, if the pretty lady could point me towards some you know what - I'll see what I can do." Shi replies, smiling at how the blushing Kasumi reacted to his continuance of her playful banter.

"That's no problem at all, it's only that…" Kasumi begins before leaving her thought hanging unfinished.

"It's only what?" Shi asks puzzled.

"It might be difficult to do with your head resting in my lap." Kasumi finishes, laughing at the surprised look on Shi's face and the quickness at which she removes herself from said lap.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to…" Shi begins apologizing, but quiets down as Kasumi's muffled giggling catches her ear. Hearing the amusement in her voice, Shi begins laughing, as well, realizing the absurdity of the situation. Rising to her feet, Shi extends a hand to Kasumi which she gladly accepts.

Rejoining Kasumi in the kitchen a short time later, Shinji re-introduces himself, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kasumi. I'm Ikari, Shinji."

"Yes, you are. You know, I must say, I'm surprised… I took you for someone much older." she states, as she looks him over once more with new eyes.

"Really… what made you think that?" he asks, fidgeting under her gaze.

"It seems, sometimes, as if a true gentleman is something from a bygone era. You where so kind and polite earlier, even apologizing for the transgressions of others. I simply thought…" explains Kasumi, letting that last thought drift off unsaid.

"You simply thought there's no way someone my age, in today's harsh world, would act in such away." Shinji adds a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Yes, it appears so… sometimes." Kasumi replies, her tone nearly identical to that of her guest.

They both take a moment to reflect on the significance of what was implied. Shinji clears his throat, getting Kasumi's full attention, which ends their meditation on the topic, adding, "You know, Mother once said, 'The measure of a true man isn't his wealth, fame, power, or even courage, but in the way he treats others, as if there was no greater treasure then a smile from someone who truly appreciates him.' It's something I've tried to take to heart and it's something I never really understood. But, as of late, I think I'm beginning to."

Kasumi smiles at his statement. It sounds idealistic, but that's exactly what she likes about it. She listens, as Shinji continues speaking, and is surprised by his openness. "That day at the train station with Nabiki and Misato, I saw something… felt something in the way they smiled at me. And, today, when you smiled at me, as we gathered your things, I felt… I don't really know how to describe it. I felt…"

"…of value, appreciated, welcomed? I think we all want, no, need to feel like that at one time or another. It's as they say 'no man is an island' and, so, I believe it's more than just not being alone. A person can feel completely alone even amidst a group of people. So, we need to feel wanted. We need to feel loved… I mean, it's only human, right?" finishes Kasumi.

_It's only human… I guess it is. But, I wonder if she feels those things._ Shinji wonders, as he waves goodbye to Kasumi, whose standing by the front gate. Sending him off, Kasumi can't help but be impressed by the young man who has entered her life. To say she's surprised that he's been raised under the same conditions as Ranma would be an understatement.

And, yet, she can easily see the similarities between the two. If anything, she'd say Ranma was more like Shinji, than anyone may ever notice, he simply lacks some polish. She can sense that Shinji is just as strong and determined as Ranma; he simply lacks that consistent edge, that wild streak that is such a large part of what makes Ranma who he is.

As, Shinji vanishes around the corner something dawns on Kasumi that has left it's self hidden until that very moment, _He's my future brother-in-law and he doesn't even know it. Oh, Nabiki, you have a fine man – a gentle man – standing right before you. And, you don't even realize that he could be yours if you'd only welcome him in without reservation._

Turning around to head into the house, Kasumi finds herself standing before the very person she was just thinking about. "Good evening, Nabiki."

"Hey, Sis, who are you waving at?" Nabiki asks, coming to a stop before her older sister.

"Oh, you'll never guess the day I've had… Come in and I'll tell you who. We made some tea and snacks." replies Kasumi, as she heads into the house waving for Nabiki to follow.

_We…?_ Nabiki thinks, as she follows Kasumi into the house. The story she's about to be told will change her outlook on a lot of things, most importantly her ever-changing impression of Shinji Ikari.

Walking home, Shinji lets his mind dwell on some of the thoughts and observations that have been weighing heavily on him as of late. It's the mysteries that form the base of his existence that have continued to absorb much of his time. And, right now the one that has his full attention is the mystery that is woman.

Since deciding to remain with NERV, he's found himself rapidly more aware of the fairer sex: finding himself around, confronted by, and being one more and more. He continues to observe these grand mysteries with all their curiosities, uncertainties, foibles, and beauty.

Whether it is experiencing the contrast between Nabiki's cool, calculated detachment towards all that impedes her various endeavors and the gentle heart within; something he's privileged to be embraced by, as he's sure not many are.

Or, how through his futile attempts to curb Akane's wrath, which is continually unleashed by Ranma's various transgressions, he's meet the lioness within the maiden and learned that her power to destroy is only equal to the size of her heart.

And, yet, today he's been given two further examples in the form of a chance encounter, which has lead to a life lesson being confirmed for him while meeting someone he's certain will play a major role in his life. The other is currently buzzing around him, as he glances around the room at his two companions, which causes him to shake his head shrewdly and reconfirm for himself that there is - truly - no greater mystery than woman.

How he's managed to go from basking in the calming nature of Kasumi Tendo to being immersed in the frantic aura of Misato Katsuragi and Ritsuko Akagi, thanks to getting a few drinks into them, he'll never know. So, he simply has to add it to the list of mysteries for him to figure out at a later date.

Letting himself get lost in the steam emanating from his bowl of instant ramen, his features take on a calm yet weary demeanor. Yet, he's anything but calm. The growing concern over the meaning of the continued visitations, as he's come to calling them, of his other self, has taken hold of him in this oddly quiet moment. These visits, dreams, maybe even visions have remained cryptic, fragmented, and infrequent. Yet, he's thrown by the swell of emotions they leave in their wake.

Between this and his Father's continued lack of interest in him, he has more then enough personal baggage to deal with. Add to that, his continued run-ins with Rei, awkward as they maybe, and you have ample reason for worry, confusion, and doubt.

None of which he allows himself to do – for more than a few hours a day. It's during these moments that he's become aware of how much or little he knows about those around him. It's surprising how quickly he's become close to Nabiki, Toji, and the others, while those he figured would be closest to him, more like hoped, have become even more distant.

As, much as he's come to accept the way things are, he can't help but wonder if something on his part has served to push them away. But, in the end, that's beside the point, he figures. Since, for the first time that he can remember in a long while - he's content, even damn-near happy. And, for someone, as conflicted as he is that's quite the statement.

But, as they say – happiness is fleeting – and how can one be truly happy when there are those around you who are not, or so, Shinji believes, especially when in reference to the person who's been dominating his thoughts as of late.

"…Rei?" a female voice cues in.

"Yeah, Rei…" Shinji replies off-handedly.

"Wow, Shinji, I never took you for a bleeding heart… sharing your unrequited love for Ayanami with us like that." Misato says.

"What, you say something, Misato?'' he replies, at a complete lost as to what's transpired.

"Nothing really – just noticed how Ritsu mentioning Rei, managed to bring you out from whatever little world you had drifted off into." a playful yet predatory Misato states.

"Oh, I… I was just wondering if…" Shinji replies honestly before catching himself about to reveal a little too much. Still, he wouldn't be able to keep it to himself as Ritsuko asks, "If what?" her curiosity pique by his sudden openness.

"If she's happy…?" Shinji states with an uncertainty in his voice. One that Ritsuko notices, and knows all to well.

His response is nowhere near what they had expected, leaving both women not knowing how to respond to such an astute observation. But, Misato decides to give it a shot in her own unique way, "I bet you'd like to be the one to make her happy… if you know what I mean!"

"Misato! That is completely inappropriate..." shouts Ritsuko, appalled by her friend's complete lack of tact.

"Yeah, I guess I would." Shinji replies in complete seriousness, ignoring the true meaning behind Misato's words.

"Shinji?" Ritsuko balks at his answer.

"I mean… isn't that what being a couple is about? Making each other's lives a little more bearable! We could… we can make each other happy, right?" Shinji finishes his declaration to absolute silence; he uncomfortably notices everyone's staring at him as even Pen-Pen has poked his head into the room unnerved by the unusual atmosphere.

Shinji's emotional safeguards kick into action as he begins to sink in on himself, as the gravity of what's been said starts to dawn upon him. "What… what is it?" he manages to get out, as the continued silence wrecks havoc upon his frazzled nerves.

They don't respond for a moment, but he gets his answer in the form of a smothering hug from Misato, as she let's loose a long squeal of a response. "That's so sweet. Who knew my little Shinji was such a romantic?"

"Ca… Ca… Can't breathe, Misato!" he mutters from between her ample cleavage. Misato sets him loose as she notices a truly odd sight from the corner of her eye, quietly asking, "Ritsu, are you – crying?"

"No… no, I… there's something in my eye, that's all." Ritsuko definitely replies, wiping away the dampness from her eyes.

"Aww… Ritsu was so moved by your declaration of love, Shinji, that she was brought to tears. Isn't that cute?" declares Misato, returning to her spot across the table from Shinji.

"Personally, I think Ritsuko's always been cute." Shinji states, with a straight face before nonchalantly sipping some tea. He struggles to maintain his composure as Misato pouts and Ritsuko blushes a bright shade of crimson.

"She would never blush from a compliment." Shinji mumbles, thinking of his frigid Fiancée.

"You say something, Shinji?" Ritsuko asks, regaining her composure while Misato continues to pout mumbling, "I'm cute. Aren't I, Shinji?" To which Shinji nods, answering, "Yes, you're adorable."

Misato squeals in delight, sipping from her beer, as Shinji goes about answering Ritsuko, "Nothing, just that you blushing reminded me of something."

"I… I did no such thing." she protests, as another blush creeps into view.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Ritsu. Just admit it – if he where a few years older, or you few younger, you'd jump his bone…" Misato injects a slight slur to her speech.

"Misato…?" Shinji and Ritsuko yell, cutting her off as illicit images dance around their heads.

"Fine, deny all you want you two… anyway, back to Rei - So, how far have you two gotten?" Misato replies, shrugging of the disdain in their eyes.

"Misato!" they yell again, as Misato looks at them with baffled eyes replying, "What… I'm talking about the engagement. Man, you two need to get your mind out of the gutter."

"That's it!" Ritsuko yells, as she lunges for Misato, but misses as her prey quickly scurries away.

Shinji sighs as Ritsuko proceeds to chase Misato around the table, looking like a scene out of an old Tom and Jerry cartoon. Deciding that ignoring them is best for his sanity, he diverts his attention back to his meal and notices something lying in his bowl.

Extracting and examining the item, he unconsciously becomes lost in the increasingly familiar gaze of indifference starring back at him from the item in his grasp. Unnoticed by Shinji, he's currently boxed in by two very curious women, their attention drawn by the intensity with which he examines the NERV ID card in his hands.

"So, what exactly is it about her that's so captivating?" asks Ritsuko, a slit hint of bitterness in her tone.

"Her eyes, right? It's has to be the eyes." Misato adds, not noticing the change in her friend's demeanor.

"No, it's something else… something… I don't know… elusive. I don't really have an answer." Shinji replies, looking away from the card, to look at each woman, before returning his gaze to those elusive eyes.

"Well, here's your chance for a little alone time with that elusive fiancée of yours and maybe to find yourself an answer. Would you do me the favor of taking this to Rei; I keep forgetting to give it to her." asks Ritsuko, taking the card from his hands.

"Who… me?" he asks, his safeguards kicking back into effect, as the thought of being alone with Rei absolutely terrifies him.

"Well, yeah, you are her Fiancé, are you not?" Ritsuko asks, trying not to show her amusement.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shinji answers, taking the card back from Ritsuko and putting it in his pocket.

"Great, so you'll do it first thing in the morning. You have an early synch test in the morning, but don't worry you'll make it to school by lunch."

"How gracious…" Shinji sourly remarks.

"Don't mention it." Ritsuko replies in mock seriousness.

Laughing, the trio would spend the rest of the evening enjoying each others company, none really wanting it to end. Misato would continue trying to get Shinji to drink, he'd continue to say no, and Ritsuko would continue to be amused by their antics. But, duty calls as Ritsuko so eloquently puts it, as she prepares to leave. Noticing that Misato's passed out, Shinji offers to walk her to her car which Ritsuko gladly accepts.

Standing in the elevator with Shinji, Ritsuko notices that he keeps glancing her way before quickly looking away. "A penny for your thoughts." she asks, realizing if left up to him he'll never speak up.

"I've been thinking about how, even though we're both Eva pilots, not to mention engaged, I hardly know anything about Ayanami." Shinji states finally making eye contact.

"Well, I can say she's a nice girl, but that'd be something a half truth." states Ritsuko.

"What do you mean - half truth?" he asks, confused by her statement.

"Well, she's like your Father; she's not very adept at living?" replies Ritsuko, studying his features for any sign of a reaction. He doesn't react at all, letting her words sink in; she sees this and smiles, thinking, _Weighing your options? Finding an appropriate reaction? A true tactician, I see._

"Like… not adept at living… I think I understand. But, how would you approach her, if you where me?" Shinji asks, avoiding the subject of Rei's similarity to his Father entirely.

"If I where you, I'd do exactly what I've been doing since I got here." Ritsuko replies.

"Which is?" he asks, hoping for a clearer answer.

"Living." she replies, as the weight of that one word is clearly visible in each other's eyes. The rest of the ride down is spent in silence, as Shinji digests what was said. Had he truly been living since arriving in this city? What exactly does it mean to live, rather then just be alive? And, why are his Father and Ayanami so unequipped to do so? These questions run threw his mind, as they walk threw the parking garage. Arriving at her car, one thought comes to mind, and he honestly voices it - "Am I really living?"

Ritsuko stops entering her car and walks back around to where Shinji is standing. She looks him over from head to toe and in her mind's eye for only a moment she sees her lover in him. But, only for a moment, as she quickly finds herself seeing things that she never sees in that man's eyes – worry, concern, care. She's brought out of her daze as she feels Shinji's hand land on her shoulder, "Huh, what is it?"

"You zoned out for a moment there." Shinji says, the concern in his voice only confirming her earlier notion.

"Oh, sorry, I was just… um, anyway, you asked if you're really living and…" replies Ritsuko, who pauses as Shinji gets a look of utter embarrassment on his face. She smiles as she takes his hand and holds it in hers.

"I would say that when you first got here you gave the impression of being just like your Father and Ayanami. But, since then, I've seen the hard work you've put in. And, I'd say you're like your Father in another way… You'll see your goals through to the end - no matter the cost." she states, adding that last part as if it where an after thought.

Shinji looks at her wide-eyed as her words hit him as having more meaning then is at first apparent, but he focuses in on one phrase – no matter the cost. He squeezes her hand gently as he can't help but feel that to be appropriate. He sees sadness in her eyes; vanish almost instantaneously, as an almost Rei-like indifference takes its place.

Removing her hand from his, Ritsuko smiles at the Child before her, he gives a nod of understanding in return. Getting into her car, she starts it, lowering the passenger window she calls Shinji over, adding, "There are a few things your Father could stand to learn from someone like you."

Ritsuko pulls away before more can be said, leaving a confused yet proud Shinji behind. The fact that someone like Ritsuko would say something like that moves him in ways he wasn't expecting. Her words continue ringing in his ears all the way back to the apartment.

Reentering the apartment, he collides with a not quite sober Misato. He remains standing but she's not as lucky, falling back on her behind. Crouching before her, he asks if she's alright, to which she replies, no, threw the use of some very comical head shaking. Wiping away some tears, she says, "I thought you had run again."

Shinji sighs as he looks at the heap of emotions she's become and laughs, "You know some people become paranoid when they drink."

"Yeah… And, others after their roommate run out on them." Misato replies, a slight slurring of her words are noticed. Which annoys Shinji, thinking why is he being judged by a drunkard.

"Don't you know when enough is enough?" Shinji asks, referring to her drinking but mainly to her dwelling on his past mistakes.

Misato completely misses what Shinji was implying; as she takes offense to what she thinks is him judging her. She shouts, while trying unsuccessfully to stand, "Sure do… But, have you ever heard of enjoying your youth? Man, live a little, will you?"

He's taken back by her words. He had just been told, that's exactly what he has been doing. But, now, he wonders if maybe that's not enough. He doesn't dwell on it long, as Misato starts laughing and pointing at him.

"What's so funny?" he asks not sounding the least bit pleased; as he jumps to his feet.

"You – You're what's funny! You take every thing so freakin' seriously. Here… I want you to give me your hand." Misato answers, extending her hand up to him despite the surprising intensity in his eyes.

Despite being pissed beyond words, Shinji hesitantly offers her his right hand. Misato grabs him by the wrist and pulls him towards her. Being caught off guard, he falls on her. Lying atop Misato, he panics and tries to quickly get off her but she maintains her grip on his wrist while putting her other arm around him.

"Shhh… it's all right; be still and listen…" Misato gently whispers. He does as he's told and remains still – deathly still.

"Will you relax? Just lay here… don't move, don't think, don't worry – just lay." she adds, sounding amused by his nervousness.

Shinji nods, relaxing his body, as he clears his head of any negative thoughts. He simply "is" as Misato embraces him, saying, "Do you feel it?"

He shakes his head not sure what "it" is, as Misato takes his hand and places it between something soft. He flexes the hand in question and swears to himself that he's going to pass out if his hand is where he thinks it is.

"Not those… beneath them; do you feel it - my breathing?" she asks with a smile on her lips at his natural reaction.

"Yes." he meekly replies, lifting his head to look at where his hand rests. Confirming what he feared yet hoped was true, he looks to Misato with confusion in his eyes.

"Now, do you hear it?" she asks, pulling his head to rest against her chest exactly where his hand had been moments before.

"Yes, I hear it." Shinji answers, becoming lost in the rhythmic beating.

"As, long as there's breath in my lungs and a beating in my chest, I'll live my life the only way I know how." states Misato, ruffling his hair as they lay there embraced by the quiet of the night.

As, he lays there lost in this new sensation with the sound of Misato's breathing and beating heart filling his ears, Shinji dwells upon her words, as they both bask in the closeness of the moment. "And, what way is that?" he asks, lifting his head so that he may look Misato in the eye.

Misato remains silent as she continues to stare at the hall ceiling apparently lost in thought. Finally, looking at Shinji, she smiles which doesn't have the usual affect of making him nervous; but, surprisingly, calms him even more. Sitting up slightly, she comes face to face with the young Ikari.

She gives her answer so suddenly that he nearly misses it, as his focus is drawn to what follows when she kisses him on the forehead and pulls him back down against her. Lying there in the hall for what seems like hours, but what is in actuality only minutes, Shinji grins, as he thinks over Misato's answer – _My way._

Looking up at her, he's surprised to find her fast asleep. Gently, he removes himself from her embrace. Sitting next to her, he looks her over as a blush creeps onto his cheeks.

_She's beautiful and… warm._ Shinji pauses, realizing how late it is. He tries to shake her awake but she just mumbles something and rolls onto her side. Trying again, Shinji shakes her harder but to no avail as she doesn't give.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way." Shinji announces, as he proceeds to pull Misato up into a sitting position before heaving her unto his back. Misato wraps her arms around his neck, surprising him as she whispers in his ear, "See it's not that hard… sometimes you need to be forceful."

"You're awake?" Shinji asks, glancing over his shoulder, seeing the playful grin she's wearing.

"Just wanted to see what you'd do. I thought, maybe you'd carry me like a bride over the threshold, but I guess you're saving that for Rei." she replies laughing, as he tries to come up with a retort. "It's all right, at least you didn't just throw me over your shoulder and dump me in the bed… not that that can't be fun, too." she adds, as he laughs at the suggestion, but balks at her implication.

"What ya thinking about?" Misato asks playfully, as he heads into the kitchen, stopping to turn off the lights.

"Nothing, just thinking, if that makes sense." Shinji answers, sounding distant.

"You know, Shinji, we really need to have a drink together someday." states Misato, recapturing his full attention. He replies, "Yeah, I'd like that but not…"

"But, not till you're old enough - I know - I know…" she injects, which causes him to laugh, saying, "I know you do but that won't stop you from tempting me, will it?"

"Nope, and the drinks aren't all you'll be tempted with…" she seductively whispers into his ear, as she presses her chest against his back. Misato laughs, as a shiver runs down his spine nearly causing him to drop her. "You liked that, huh?"

"You tell me?" he sharply retorts.

"Yeah, you liked it. Not that I can blame you… I am adorable after all." she states, referring to his earlier compliment.

"That you are, and more than I can handle." he says, sounding amused by the truth of the statement.

"Ah, don't say that… hey, Shinji, stop for a sec." Misato asks, reaching out and hitting a nearby light switch. The lights shut off, filling the room with the moonlight streaming in through the room's glass sliding doors. "Let's go out on the deck." she suggests, he does without hesitation.

The cool night air feels crisp against their skin, as they gaze into the starlit sky and bask in the moon's glow. Misato snuggles up against him, the chill in the air a little more pronounce then she thought it be.

"You know there's nothing you can't handle, even Me." states Misato, startling Shinji with her sudden statement. "And, if there, is you'll simply find a way to handle it… cause that's part of living. Dealing with things, people, and situations we'd never think were possible for us to handle... no matter how hard or horrible they maybe."

"You speak from experience?" Shinji asks with a sorrowful tone.

"Yeah, you could say that." she replies, tightening her hold on him. He smiles, not that she can see it, and gives her hands a squeeze. The still of the night absorbs them, as they allow themselves to drift apart, both having demons of their own to deal with.

Shinji's surprised a short while later, when he notices snoring coming from his passenger. Glancing over the city skyline once more he smiles, saying, "You know, someone said that 'Adversity makes men, and prosperity makes monsters.' I'd say it also responsible for some amazing women."

Escaping the chill of the night air, Shinji is unaware of the degree of adversity that has made his friend, Ryoga, the man he is today. But, it appears to have led him back to the place of his impending triumph, as Ryoga finds himself once more standing before the gates of Furinkan High.

"Finally, your end is at hand, Saotome!" laughing manically, Ryoga jumps over the gate, so that he may go about insuring that they'll be no mishaps this time. Finding a secure spot, he lays in wait for his prey. But, only time and the dawning of a new day will tell if his adversities have made enough of a man out of him to bring an end to his quest.

That new day brings with it new possibilities for all, as Shinji lays in bed he thinks over what Misato said to him, as he put her to bed – _Live your way, Shinji._

"I don't know what my way is, yet. But, starting tomorrow, with Ayanami, maybe I'll find it."

A few hours will tell if success is in his future, but if not, it will only make him stronger - or so he hopes.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: See Profile…


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Profile

"abc" - Spoken

_abc - Thought_

abc  - Sound Effects

abc - Genma's Signs

**A Tale of Two Cursed Souls**

**Chapter Fourteen: Steps Along The Way**

**2014 A.D.**

**Tokyo-2, Japan**

Nodoka Saotome considers herself to be many things, a loving wife and mother, a modern woman with traditional values, understanding, caring, and something of a romantic. But, if there is one thing she most definitely is not it's unreasonable, at least as far as she's concerned.

And, yet, that is how she has been made to feel ever since her husband stared at her with those unbelieving eyes. Yet, she wonders, _What's not to believe… if one wants to separate a mother from her child they must expect for there to be extenuating circumstances._

It's been about 11 years since that night and the moment where she agreed to let him take their son away from her, but only if he agreed to her terms. And, in that time she hasn't for a moment thought that it was for naught, especially at times like this when the proof of its success has once more been returned to her.

Every few years, as per her conditions, her husband returns to this place, to their home, and returns her adopted son, Shinji, to her warm embrace. She never actually sees her husband or her Ranma, but threw Shinji she knows or at least hopes they are doing well.

But, that's beside the point, for at the moment she is focused on only one thing and that's enjoying every moment she has left with him. Part of the terms that she and Genma agreed to is that every two years; he must return Shinji to her for a year of proper schooling. She originally wanted both of her boys returned to her, but Genma adamantly refused and she was wise enough to tell that he'd never concede to that term.

He had only agreed to returning Shinji out of respect for his departed mother, who being an academic herself would probably have wanted her son to receive a first class education; even Genma is smart enough to know that a life on the road is no place to receive such a thing.

And, yet, it's only been about 2 weeks since Shinji was returned to her for the third time in as many years. She was returning home from shopping when the sky suddenly opened and let loose a light downpour, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shined brightly.

As she made her way home, she could see a rainbow reaching out into the horizon and decided to enjoy the view. When while walking at a leisurely pace, she turned a corner onto her street and there was Shinji, asleep, sitting up in a tree in front of their home with a note tied to his wrist. It simply read: _Ranma is fine. Back for Shinji in a year. Genma_

It was the same message he always left and she had no reason to believe otherwise. Her Ranma was fine and so there was no need to worry. Yet, that was exactly what she was doing; worrying about her children, both near and far. Today is Shinji's first day of school, Junior High, and he's late. He's never been late before and Nodoka can't help but worry.

Every two years, she enrolls Shinji in a school that she feels will best serve his needs; namely the honing of his mind, body, and soul while keeping him away from any unwanted distractions.

It's already well into the second term, so finding a school that would accept him would've been a problem if she hadn't enrolled him in one well in advance. Luckily, after seeing his transcript and hearing their unique situation, she has always been able to find schools that will accept him, where most would simply look the other way.

But, it seems one can't prepare for every variable as something or someone is keeping her Shinji from coming home. Checking the time, her mind is quickly made up, _That's it! He's ninety minutes late… I'm going to go look for him._

It's at that moment, just as her mind is made up that she hears the most precious sound in the world: the sound of her son's voice.

"I'm home." announces Shinji.

"Welcome home, little one." Nodoka replies, stepping out into the foyer to greet him.

Shinji looks back, smiling up at her, as he removes his shoes; she returns his smile, but he can tell that something's amiss.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, rising to his feet and turning to face her.

Looking at the young man standing before her with care and concern in his eyes, Nodoka can't help but feel an overwhelming amount of pride flowing from within her, as she pulls him into her gentle embrace.

"No… nothing's wrong. You where just a little late and I was beginning to worry." she explains, leaving out any mention of how she was about to scour the neighborhood for him.

"Oh, sorry, Mother. Um, I walked, well, followed a friend home from school." he explains, sounding more than a little unsure of himself on that last part.

"Followed… and this friend, does he have a name?" Nodoka asks, sounding more amused than upset.

"Well, his… I-I mean her…" Shinji explains hesitantly.

"Her…? But, you attend a…" Nodoka injects sounding more than a little confused, till Shinji follows suit, saying, "I know, an all-boys school. Yeah, that's where things get confusing."

"Okay, well, lets head into the kitchen and you can tell me all about him, I mean her, over a cup of tea." she says with a laugh, as she's sure this is going to be quite the story.

It was a story of separation and reunion, Shinji explained that this girl who is posing as a boy was a friend; he and Ranma met during the first leg of their journey. They had happened to end up camping near her Father's shop and became quick friends. The two of them always seemed to be together and where never separated for long.

Then, one day, Genma just up and decided to leave, not even letting the two boys say goodbye to their new friend. Shinji can still remember the sadness in her eyes, as she chased after them, calling out for them to take her with them. Not a day went by, following their departure, in which Shinji didn't wish they could have. He loves his cousin, but it was nice to have someone else to play with.

A sad smile graces Nodoka's lips, as she listens to his story; she had worried that Shinji might be a little anti-social, as he had never mentioned making any friends, or showed any interest in doing so. But, now, she realizes that he's just simply shy and awkward when it comes to his feelings and emotions.

She listens as he continues on to explain what happened earlier today. He had just finished introducing himself to his new class and the teacher told him to take a seat at the desk next to someone named Kuonji; only he was nowhere to be found. Leaving Shinji to think that name sounded familiar, but pays it no mind.

Moments later, as he was taking a seat next to the vacant desk, this Kuonji makes his appearance, announcing, "Yeah, so sorry, teach… things where unexpectedly hectic this morning."

Shinji looked over to find a young man with delicate, yet stern features with his hair pulled back into a sloppily bundled ponytail. He looked nice enough, nothing out of the ordinary, at least until he made eye contact with him.

"Ah, Kuonji, nice of you to join us… I should probably make you stand in the hall. But, instead, I'll have you show the new kid around. Sounds good?" asks the teacher, drawing Kuonji's attention away from the kid sitting next to his desk.

"Huh… New kid…?" Kuonji replies, looking away from the person in question.

"Yes, his name is Ikari, Shinji. And, I see you already noticed him. So, why don't you make nice, introduce yourself, and take a seat."

Kuonji looks over at Shinji once more, this time getting a good look, and quickly looks away; a sneer on his face, he mutters, "Nah, I'd rather stand in the hall if you don't mind. Later, teach."

The teacher simply sighs and shakes his head, "Fine, Kurenai!"

"Huh? Yes!" replies Kurenai, who was a little preoccupied with watching Kuonji exit the room.

"You'll show Ikari around campus, okay?"

"What… Um, yeah, whatever…" Kurenai replies, looking disinterested and disappointed.

Shinji couldn't help but feel a little rejected following that, less than enthusiastic welcome, and yet something about that guy seemed familiar. So, after class Shinji walked over to Kuonji hoping to introduce himself, but he was more than a little hostile causing Shinji to freeze up.

"Well, what is it? Huh! Got nothing to say… then, don't stand there gawking like a jackass! Man…!"

It was that encounter that caused Shinji to realize where he knew this person from, but he couldn't believe it to be true. After managing to ditch Tsubasa Kurenai, who had done nothing but go on and on about how wonderful Kuonji was, Shinji followed Kuonji home, where his hunch was confirmed. When where a brooding young man entered, a seething young woman emerged.

Shinji, seeing this, proceeded to run all the way home without looking back even once. Why he did, is something even he isn't sure of, but coming to a stop outside his home he couldn't help feeling like he failed someone.

"So, you ran without confronting this Kuonji?" Nodoka asks, not sounding the least bit pleased.

"Ye–Yeah… sorry." he replies, avoiding eye contact with her.

"And, what exactly are you sorry for?" she asks, lifting his head up, so that she can see his eyes.

"Um, I'm not sure?" he answers with a nervous laugh.

"Well, you could be sorry for making your poor mother worry, but you should be sorry for not trusting your feelings." Nodoka explains with a knowing smile, as she ruffles his hair.

"My feelings?" he asks, running a hand threw his shoulder length hair.

"Yes. Your feelings lead you to confront 'him', and your feelings lead you to follow her. You should have followed threw on those feelings and revealed yourself to her."

"I-I wanted to…" Shinji explains, shyly.

"Then why didn't you?" Nodoka sweetly asks.

"Because I-I was afraid of how she'd react." he answers honestly.

Hearing the sadness in his voice, Nodoka smiles at him brightly, saying, "You care for this Kuonji-girl, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, she's probably my only friend besides Ranma… and he's kinda stuck with me, right?"

Hearing this saddens her, but only for a moment, as Nodoka reconfirms for herself that as long as her boys have each other they'll never be alone.

"Well, then, there's only one thing for you to do… you must go back to her house first thing in the morning and tell her that you know who she is."

"I do?" Shinji says sounding quite unsure, which cause Nodoka to laugh, saying, "Yes, she must have recognized you in the classroom and that's why she acted the way she did. She is probably just as confused as you are."

"Really, you're sure… cause she didn't seem confused, she seemed angry."

"Yes, trust me; she's just as confused as you are. You see, you both need to learn not to shun your feelings, but to trust and believe in them. Yes, some emotions can weaken you; make you feel like less of a man. But, in facing those emotions you will become stronger. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um, a little…?"

Smiling, Nodoka continues, "You see, my Shinji, if you come to believe in and trust your feelings, and thus yourself, you will become stronger of spirit and by becoming stronger you will be able to share your feelings – of both joy and sorrow – with someone special one day without fear of being hurt."

"Oh, you mean, like you and Uncle Genma?" Shinji asks, his eyes wide with understanding.

"Yes, um, yeah… just like us. But, you must also realize that… Yes, you will be hurt and, yes, your feelings will be betrayed. But, it will only hurt for a moment… making you all the stronger a person in the end. So, don't fear the pain, embrace it, and become a better man for it. Understand?"

"Yes… I do! And, first thing tomorrow I'm going to trust my feelings and go back over there and tell her the truth…" Shinji strongly states, while internally saying, _I think…_

Arriving at his destination, Shinji laughs, as he realizes just how early it is. In his rush to see Ukyo, again, he left just after sunrise. Sitting against the wall surrounding his friend's yard, he starts to doze off when he hears noises coming from inside the house. Perking up, he waits for the opportune moment to present itself.

That moment comes, as she was exiting the gate and turned the opposite way. Standing firm, Shinji makes himself known, after taking a few steps after her. He says, "Are you, Ukyo Kuonji?"

The person in question freezes, but doesn't bother to turn around. Asking, as he slowly reaches for something on his belt, "Yeah, and who wants to know?"

"Ucchan?" he asks, sounding on the verge of tears.

"Shinchan?" she replies shocked. She quickly turns to face him, only to be pulled into his embrace. Surprised, she drops the object in her hand which turns out to be a small metal spatula.

The sound of metal against concrete causes Shinji to back away slightly, but he still holds onto her. Looking her over he can't believe what he sees. Where yesterday he saw a hostile effeminate boy now stands the little girl from his childhood all grown up.

_Wait a second… little girl?_

Seeing the look of confusion in his eyes, Ukyo asks, "What's wrong, Shinchan?"

"Um, you are Ucchan, aren't you?" Shinji asks, hesitantly.

"Of course, I am, you Jackass! What would make you…?"

"Sorry, I… then, where are your… you know…" he hesitantly asks.

"No, I don't know… my what?"

"You know?" he replies, gesturing downward with his head and eyes.

Following his line of sight, Ukyo gasps, then blushes, as she jabs Shinji in the ribs. Laughing, she says, "You perv…" as she unbuttons and lowers her shirt collar showing him some of the medical gauze wrapped around her chest.

"Oh… sorry." he says, as his eyes linger on her chest, causing her to giggle, as she punches him in the arm.

"Ow… that hurt!" he shouts, which causes her to laugh while buttoning her collar. Her laughter turns out to be contagious, as he does the same, till she pulls him into a fierce hug. This causes him to freeze up, despite the wrapping, as he's suddenly become very aware of the fact that he's being hugged by a very cute girl.

"I missed you, Shinchan."

"I missed you too, Ucchan."

**Three Years Later**

**Tokyo-3, Japan**

Lying awake well before sunrise, Shinji finds himself alone in his room reflecting upon a nights worth of memories. Lying on his back, he can slightly make out his surroundings thanks to the moonlight, creeping in from under the window curtains, as his dream has left him with even more to wonder about.

_Ucchan… why haven't you ever written me back? Do you hate me now… not that I could blame you. Trust my feelings… believe in them… well, it hasn't betrayed me yet._

His right arm outstretched before him, stretching, reaching for the ceiling. He can feel the muscles and tendons that lie beneath his skin tighten and flex, as he opens and closes his hand repeatedly.

To some, it might appear as if he's reaching towards the heavens begging for mercy, or is it forgiveness, only then to clench his fist in an act of defiance, against whatever is to blame, for all that has befallen him. Yet, as he gets out of the bed, clad in a tank top and boxers, his demeanor is neither of one who is defeated nor defiant; but, of one whom, for better or worse, is simply living.

Exiting his room, he creeps down the hall, hoping not to disturb either of his roommates as they can be more than a little crabby before they've had that first beer of the day. He figures he may as well enjoy a hot bath before he addresses the challenges that lie before him, namely, finding a way of his own and talking to Ayanami.

First, a slight detour, entering the living room he finds himself drawn to the deck. Quietly, opening the sliding door, he steps out into the brisk morning air. Leaning against the rail, he looks out over the city. A place that at times can appear so cold and sterile now seems warm and fertile under the dawning sun. He smiles, as the sun's rays slowly stretch across the city, returning life to it with each block it engulfs.

He's startled, as a pair of arms wraps themselves around his waist, but relaxes as a jumble of teal-colored hair plops down against his shoulder.

"Sleep well?" he asks still looking at the majestic view.

"Incredibly well…"

"Really…?" replies Shinji with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yep, I had a wonderful dream… it reminded me of just how sweet you can be."

"Ah, you're making me blush." he says with a laugh.

"But, seriously, it made me realize that maybe I was wrong about you… about us."

"Is that so…?" he asks coyly.

"Yes, I realized that maybe you and I are capable of… you know?"

"Well, my dear Shi, you maybe onto something…"

Shi giggles at the playfulness in his voice, as Shinji takes a hold of her hands. Leaning against his back, Shi sighs contently and Shinji glances over his shoulder at her. His playful smile turns serious as he tightens his hold on Shi's hands.

"But, you know… Nodoka was probably right about one thing?"

"Hmm… and what was that?"

"When she said that our feelings will be betrayed, but that it'll only hurt for a moment…"

Shinji glances behind him, as Shi removes her arms from around him: He's surprised to see her smiling; an innocent smile that instantly puts him at ease. Looking back out unto the city, he feels Shi lean against his back with her hands on his shoulders. A chill runs down his spine, as she whispers into his ear, "Well, let's see if she's right!"

Before he can react, Shi pushes him forward sending him up and over the railing. As, he plummets to the ground below him, Shi shouts, "Don't worry… it'll only hurt for a moment."

Awakening with a start, Shinji splashes water everywhere, as he checks his surroundings to find himself sitting in the tub. Laughing at his foolishness, he leans back into the tub, till all but his head is submerged in the water.

His mind wanders to the possible meanings of his dreams, _Betrayed… That's probably why I haven't heard from Ucchan. Not that I can blame her…_

He slides completely under the water, reemerging refreshed, but with a sad look in his eyes.

_It's been almost two years… Abducting me in the middle of night and having the nerve to call it training. But, I'm still to blame… I should have fought harder. I shouldn't have let him take me… I-I'm sorry, Ucchan…_

Rising out of the tub, he sighs, thinking, _Maybe there's still time for a change…?_

Furinkan High won't be open for a few more hours, but there's already activity on its grounds. Hoping up into a tree near the courtyard, Ryoga Hibiki beams with pride as everything is going as planned.

_Its morning and I haven't wandered off… this was a brilliant idea! Now, I just have to wait until the moment to strike presents itself._

Stifling a yawn as he stretches, being careful not to fall off the branch he's currently sitting on, he laughs sleepily, thinking, _Maybe, I should catch a little shuteye… its not like I'm going anywhere… this time…_

Yawning, he leans back against the tree's trunk, as the exhaustion of a week's worth of non-stop travel takes a hold of him. He smiles, as one last thought crosses his mind, _I wonder if I'll see Shinji again?_

Successfully, sneaking out of the apartment without waking his roommates, Shinji quickly makes his way towards Rei's place. He fidgets with his collar, as he sighs, thinking, _How could I forget to do the laundry?_

Shinji clad in a traditional school uniform shakes his head, remembering the sight of all his usual outfits lying in the hamper. With everything that happened yesterday, he completely forgot about it, but luckily he had this uniform laying around.

_Man, this sucks… I feel so stiff._

Reaching Rei's building, only one thing comes to mind, _What a dump!_

He notices that there doesn't appear to be anyone else living in this place, yet he can't decide if that's a good or bad thing.

"This can't possibly be where she lives… man; I wish this was another of Ritsuko's pranks."

Reaching her floor, Shinji makes his way towards apartment 402 and is saddened to find a name tag upon its door that reads: Ayanami, R.

Laughing at the absurdity of the whole thing, his amusement is quickly quelled, as realization takes hold of him.

_Oh man, she really lives here… I actually have to do this!_

Feeling overwhelmingly ill-equipped to handle this, he tries to come up with an out. He laughs nervously, saying, "Maybe this isn't a good idea… showing up unannounced like this can't be good, right? I'll just give it to her later."

Felling justified, he turns to leave when he remembers what Ritsuko told him last night.

_You'll see your goals through to the end - no matter the cost…_

Not allowing his nerves to get the better of him, he approaches the door and with a deep breath rings the buzzer. One, two, three minutes pass and there's no response, he tries once more but the results is the same.

"I guess I missed her… I'll just leave it here and…"

He bends down to drop the card through the mail slot, but finds it overflowing with junk mail. Kneeling there, he takes a moment to think about what his next course of action should be. Kasumi's words from the day before come to mind, as he gathers up the mail lying on the floor under the slot and jams them into it, they take on a new meaning, as he removes Rei's ID card from his pocket and looks over the photo it contains intensely.

_Its more than not being alone… we need to feel wanted… loved… It's only human…_

Sighing, he rises to his feet, now determined to see this through to the end. Putting the ID back in his pocket, he wonders how Rei would feel if she heard that he was avoiding her. He knows he feels lousy just thinking about her doing the same thing.

Knocking on the door forcefully, he's more than a little startled when the door gives and opens slightly, "It's not even locked?"

Pushing the buzzer again, he confirms an earlier notion that he tried to ignore, as he now confirms that it does not work. Feeling like scum for doing so, he pushes the door open all the way and enters the apartment calling out for his Fiancée.

Nothing, no answer, no sounds, nothing to confirm there's life within these walls and neither do the surroundings for that matter. Dark, barren, gloomy, and alone is the impression he gathers from what he sees all around him. Taking of his shoes, he steps into the apartment proper and notices how dusty everything is. Looking down behind him, he sees how his feet have left footprints in the dust.

Shaking his head, he goes onward fighting back an overwhelming desire to find a broom and mop. Entering the main part of the apartment, he doesn't find Rei in what seems to be her bedroom, but something else catches his eye.

He notices something glinting atop a dresser and before he knows it he's made his way over and picked them up. Studying every inch of the glasses he holds in his hands, he can't help but feel he's seen them before, as he notices that they're inscribed.

"G. Ikari? These are - Father's!"

Reading the inscription, once more, Shinji slowly puts them on. Looking around the room, he wonders if anything will look different, if he'll see things the way his Father does. He laughs at the idea of looking threw his Father's eyes and suddenly seeing everything and everyone as beneath him.

Checking the various medicines and pills lying atop the small fridge, standing near to the dresser and across from the foot of Rei's bed, he wonders if the broken condition he saw her in the day they meet was a regular occurrence. Seeing a beaker of water sitting there he tenses up, hearing a noise come from behind him.

"Ayanami…?"

Shinji turns to find a naked Ayanami exiting from what must be the bathroom. Holding a towel and dripping wet, having just gotten out of the shower; her eyes meet with Shinji's and in them he sees for the first time ever a clear emotion: displeasure.

Shinji panics, as she approaches but does not move, as all feeling to his legs seem to have given up on him, having high-tailed it out of there the moment his eyes meet with hers. He looks down meeting her gaze once again, as she stands before him with her usual neutral stare, and he wonders is this what his Father sees when he looks upon her. And, as quickly as he thinks it, he answers himself thinking, _No, this isn't what Father sees… when he sees Rei, he sees someone who's happy to see him…_

He's brought back to reality as he feels Rei reaching towards his face, trying to remove the glasses he's wearing, and is quickly reminded of her current state of undress, as her damp body momentarily presses up against his. Panicking, he backs away with Rei continuing undaunted which causes her to fall forward, crashing into to him, as she is solely focused on reclaiming what is hers.

Loosing his balance with her added weight against him, Shinji falls sideways, bumping into her mini-fridge before falling back towards the dresser. He grabs Rei, as he does, pulling her against him before they make contact with the floor. But, as they do, he hits his head hard against the dresser.

He mumbles, "Rei… You okay…" and hears a quiet reply of "I am, Ikari." to which he replies "That's good…" before darkness overtakes him.

"Oh, my head… those are pretty colors." Shinji mutters, coming to, with his sight focusing in on the spectrum of colors reflecting off the pool of water and glass shards lying on the floor next to him.

"That they are."

"Yeah, I'm glad you agree." Shinji states, before realizing that his hand is resting atop something… "So… Soft?"

"As are you…"

"Huh…?" Shinji focuses, as he leans his still throbbing head up to find a very wet, very naked Rei laying atop him, with his left arm draped across her back, and his right hand getting a good feel of her left butt cheek, while her hands are getting a good feel of his breasts.

_MY BREASTS!_

Suddenly, reality comes crashing into focus as Shinji takes in her surroundings: throbbing head, broken beaker, spilled water, damp clothing, staring up at ceiling, girl atop girl; it all adds up to one messed up situation.

Looking at Rei, once more, he quickly realizes that he still hasn't moved his hands, nor has she asked him to. His line of sight meets with hers and for a lingering moment they just stare at each other until it becomes too much for Shinji and she looks away.

_All right, think… think… you got to say something… something smart… something appropriate… something… anything… _

"Um… did I say soft…? I meant that in a good way."

_Oh my God… is that the best I could come up with…?_

"As did I." Rei replies, her tone unreadable, as she remains atop Shinji; her hands still resting upon Shinji's transformed chest.

Shinji stares at Rei in disbelief, as he doesn't know what he imagined her responses to be, but it sure wasn't that. Gently, removing his hand from her butt, he lays it at his side but does not remove his arm from across her back.

_Okay… well, at least we're talking… Hey, where are…?_

Realizing that something is missing from the equation, Shinji reaches for her face and finds what's missing, resting atop her forehead.

"Um, I take it, you want these back." Shinji says, holding her Father's glasses up above them. Rei slowly pushes herself up, coming to rest slightly upon Shinji's lap, as they both look at how the sun shines through the upheld glasses upon her upper torso.

_Man, somebody's comfortable in their skin… nudity hasn't ever really bothered me but her calmness does big time…_

Shinji suddenly notices that Rei is no longer watching the lens-shaped spots dance across her skin, but is instead watching him observe their dance.

_She's so calm, so comfortable… and I'm still freaking out… funny thing is she doesn't seem the least bit upset… more like extremely curious…_

Shinji's brought out of his observations as he feels a sudden added pressure to his chest area, as Rei appears to definitely be curious about something.

_Yeah, they're real…_ Shinji jokes to himself, but embarrassedly says aloud, "Um… if you don't mind… could you move your hands?"

Rei looks down to where she's bracing herself up by the mounds of flesh resting upon Shinji's chest. She remains as is for a moment more before removing her hands, she leans further back against her lap allowing Shinji room to sit up.

Finding her face now mere inches from Rei's, Shinji freezes up as the proximity to those eyes that have left him fascinated from the moment they met his, threatens to overpower him. Looking away, he notices a case lying on the floor near them, reaching for it, she then hands them to Rei.

Shinji is surprised by the care in which she returns the glasses to their case. So, surprised is she that it manages to distract her from noticing just how intimate a position they're now in, but for not nearly long enough as Shinji becomes all too aware.

_Oh, man… good thing I'm a girl at the moment or this position…combined with, well, these type of thoughts might have led to… something embarrass…_

Shinji is cut off mid-thought as Rei begins to remove herself from against her. Shinji's mind focuses on every movement no matter how slight: from how she rests her hands atop her shoulders to steady herself or the separating of their hips, unlocking from one another; it's all taken in, as Shinji is left stunned by the emotions, the sensations, she's feeling as a result of them.

Looking up at Rei, she watches as she walks over to her dresser placing the case back on it, Shinji snaps out of it as she notices, yet again, how naked and slightly damp Rei is. Standing, she picks up Rei's towel and wraps it around her. Rei looks at her with what is clearly surprise to which Shinji replies, "I didn't want you catching a cold."

Rei nods in understanding and turns to face Shinji taking in the sight before her; there stands a teal-haired young woman, of similar height dressed in a damp boy's school uniform. The sight having been registered, Rei goes about drying off, as she removes a bra and pair of panties from her dresser, before walking towards her closet without saying a word, as Shinji's eyes linger on her every movement.

Reaching into her closet, she removes a school uniform and lays it upon her bed. Watching, as she begins to put on the bra and panties, Shinji's mind is at a stand still. He knows he shouldn't look, he knows he should say something, but until he figures out what; he figures it be best to shut up and pretend he's part of the furnishings.

_Well, she doesn't seem to mind that I'm standing here… watching her… so, why am I still freaking out… We're engaged right, so…_

Shinji's breathe catches at the back of his thought, as Rei bends over to put on her panties and nearly all mental and bodily functions come to a halt, as only one thought comes to his mind.

_Oh, man… this can't be okay…_

He stands his ground able to breath once more, but all to quickly the apparent silence, disturbed only by the machinery outside and the sound of clothing meeting skin, becomes to much for him as Shinji heeds the little voice inside his head, and quickly announces he'll wait outside, before running out of the apartment.

He moves so fast that he misses as Rei turns around with a look of befuddlement upon her delicate features.

_Ikari… Why?_

Sitting against the door to Rei's apartment, her legs having given out upon exiting, Shinji exhales a deep breath as she goes over what exactly took place in there. Hugging her knees, Shinji thinks about exactly how odd it all was from the nonchalant, almost casual way in which Rei addressed him – _As are you._ – to the various brief flashes of emotion, he swears he saw; from displeasure to curiosity, even gratitude when he wrapped her in her towel, and threw it all she seemed to be analyzing him and his actions.

_All right… so, in conclusion, we had something akin to a conversation, but she probably hates me, or at best thinks I'm a major perv… could things get any worse!_

Suddenly, the door gives way and Shinji falls back to find herself staring up Rei's skirt.

_Classic white, I see... and I was hoping for a nice shade of pink._

Closing her eyes, Shinji laughs at her little observation, figuring if she's about to be stomped to death, she may as well go out laughing. With his ambivalent death, apparently at bay, Shinji opens her eyes to find Rei leaning over him, they remain that way for a moment longer until Rei says, "You are injured. Come inside."

At her words, Shinji suddenly becomes aware of the throbbing in her right foot. Sitting up, she spots a blood stain and rip on the bottom of her sock. Looking back into the apartment, Shinji catches a slight glance of Rei entering the bathroom; Shinji wonders, _Is it me or does she seem amused by all of this…?_

Standing, Shinji carefully makes her way back into the apartment to find Rei sitting on her bed with a first aid kit.

"Sit here and I will attend to your wound."

Shinji nods and does as she's told, taking a seat next to Rei. She gets up and kneels down before Shinji, removing her sock; Rei finds a piece of glass from the shattered beaker enlarged in Shinji's foot.

Shinji watches as Rei gingerly removes the shard and proceeds to clean the wound, she smiles, saying, "You're really good at this."

Rei responds, "I have become so... Overtime." as she begins to bandage Shinji's foot.

Looking around her room, Shinji sees just what she means in the large cardboard box overflowing with bloody bandages, in all the bottles of medicines and pills resting atop her fridge, and, finally, in the large patches of blood covering her pillow case. A frown firmly implants itself upon her face as the deeper meaning of Rei's words take a hold of her.

_You've seen much pain, haven't you, Ayanami?_ Is what he says to himself, while saying aloud, "Are you nervous about your upcoming reactivation?"

Pausing only momentarily, Rei continues what she's doing as she replies, "No, why would I be?"

"Because of this… all of this…!" Shinji states, sounding saddened while gesturing towards her bloody pillow case.

Concluding her treatment of Shinji's foot, Rei stands and takes a seat next to her on the bed.

"Why would… pain make me nervous or afraid… are you afraid to pilot your Eva?"

How Rei's words manage to always hit point-blank upon what she's feeling surprises Shinji to no end, as she struggles with her own feelings on the topic of Eva and pain, while she tries to come up with a response. Looking down at her bandaged foot, Shinji feels secure in what she feels is right, stating, "Yes… I'm afraid."

"Why?"

And, there it is, that question that haunts him in every quiet moment, whenever he's alone, whenever he's confronted by his enigmatic Fiancée.

"Because I... I don't know, Ayanami… But, I do know that I hate pain!"

Rei studies Shinji's features as she speaks; she's surprised by her words, but doesn't show it. Rei stands stepping away from the bed before replying, "Pain is life. Life is pain. I… I feel pain for I am alive. Is it not the same for you?"

Shinji has never heard Rei speak so profoundly before, up until now she hasn't said but the briefest of things to him. He's come to notice that she has the habit of being short and abrupt with people. Whether she means to, or not, he's not quiet sure yet. But, as her words take root in his psyche; he can't help but feel that she's at least partly wrong.

"Life maybe pain, but… But, I believe there is more to it than that… there's just got to be… like there's…"

Shinji stands, as she struggles for the right words; Rei turns to face her just as Shinji finds the words to convey what she means.

"There's more to life than just pain, there's also… love. Yes, life is love and pain."

Shinji's words are fast and unsteady, but firm in their stance. Shinji looks to Rei for a response yet she simply stands there staring. It's as if she's gazing into his very soul and yet unlike times in the past, Shinji feels a calmness overtake him, as Rei turns away and starts walking towards her closet.

"Perhaps, you're right."

Shinji looks at her with surprised eyes, he hadn't actually expected Rei to agree; actually, he didn't expect her to say anything at all. He's so happy to realize that his view of Rei has become all the more positive despite everything that's happened this morning.

He thinks about telling her so and asking if she feels the same, but before he can, he's surprised when Rei suddenly taps him on the shoulder.

"Huh… Yes, Ayanami…?"

"Here put this on." Rei states, handing Shinji one of her school uniforms.

"Oh, yeah, sure…" Shinji replies, placing the uniform on the bed before beginning to unbutton her shirt without even realizing what she's agreed to wear. Looking down at the outfit, as she removes her shirt and places it upon the bed, Shinji is quick to let loose a more than surprised, more than confused, and not at all ladylike, "What…?"

**To Be Continued…**

**Author's Note: See Profile…**


End file.
